


And This Is How It Starts.

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, alternative universe, eventual ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never expected to have to move to Oregon, but since his mom married Liam's dad, a lot has changed. Harry comes to his new school terrified and alone. But with the help of his new stepbrother, and his friends, soon Harry finds himself thinking maybe he'll be okay. Now he's in a band with Liam and his friends, and has the worst crush on Liam's best friend Louis. It doesn't help matters that he and Louis are also in Home Ec together. It really doesn't help matters that they are paired up in the same kitchen group. Lots of fluff, some angst. Eventual Ziam. Niall is our faithful captain, as always. </p><p>Ft. a Battle of The Bands, camping trips, cute Larry adorableness, and so so much more! </p><p>Title inspired by Sex by The 1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of crammed in a lot into this chapter because I wanted to sort of set the stage for the rest of the story to take place. So this is more of an introduction chapter. I don't know what I think of it so far, but I hope you guys like it! I know where I want to take it, so I'm excited for that. Hope you all enjoy!

Harry Styles was lying in his bed, in a room that was not his; in a home that was not his; in a town that was not his, feeling absolutely miserable, when his mom knocked on the bedroom door.

“Lovey,” she said, her voice soft and Harry winced slightly with guilt as she asked, “Are you still giving me the silent treatment, love?” Which, in Harry’s word, giving his mom the silent treatment meant not having spoken to her for going on almost two hours now. And he was just on the verge of caving. He loved his mom. He really did. Even if he was a little sore with her at the moment.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled, rolling away and facing the opposite wall. The door clicked open and Anne came in carrying Harry’s favorite mug - a huge heavy thing he’d found at a thrift store. She sat the mug on his end table and sat down on the edge of his bed. She placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Love, I know you aren’t the happiest with me, but I’ve made you some hot chocolate. The good stuff - homemade,” Harry could hear the smile in her voice and he desperately wanted to roll over and give her a hug, “With vanilla and cinnamon. Just like you like, baby.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but had to bite his bottom lip to keep from doing so. His mouth watered at the thought of his mom’s homemade hot chocolate. She did it just right too - melted the chocolate in milk over a double boiler, mixing in vanilla and cinnamon until everything melted perfectly together into this delicious concoction Harry swore could fix any ailment. Any ailment but this, anyway.

“Baby, I know you’re angry with me. I’d be too if I were in your shoes,” Anne sighed and ran her fingers through Harry’s curls, “Maybe it was silly of me. But I love him, Harry. And Jim is a good guy. He really is. And Liam...well, you always did want a brother. And when Jim proposed...well, he just made me so happy. And we were already in Vegas for our vacation and we just well...did it. Without really thinking. And while I don’t regret it, I do regret maybe rushing you into this. The marriage, the new step family, the move to another state. It’s a lot for you to take in, lovey. And tomorrow is the first day at your new school and I know you’re stressed...I’m sorry baby. I am. I want to make this easier on you.”

Harry finally rolled over to face her and she smiled sweetly, as if asking if she’d been forgiven yet. Harry let out a huff and flung his arm out for her to hand him his mug. Anne’s smile grew and she placed the mug into Harry’s hand. He took a sip of the hot chocolate. And okay. Maybe she was forgiven.

“I just don’t want it to be like how things were at Carlson.”

Anne winced, as if reliving the memories of Harry’s time at Carlson High. Every day it seemed like he’d come home with a new bruise or busted lip or gash above his eye. Every day it seemed like a new story of being thrown into his locker, his head being shoved into the urinals. Anne frowned, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“It won’t be,” she said, and Harry wished she sounded a little more convincing, “And you have your new big brother Liam to look out for you.”

Liam. Right. Harry didn’t try to remind Anne that Liam Payne looked exactly like the type of guys who’s made Harry’s Freshman year at Carlson miserable. But he did. He was tough and big and Harry just knew that Liam Payne was not to be messed with. It was bad enough they were under the same roof. Harry just needed to avoid him at all costs at school. And try not to get on his bad side.

“Sure, Mom.”

“Liam’s a good kid, Harry. You two just need to get to know each other. He’s in that band, you know…”

“The Directions, right,” Harry nodded. He’d heard them having band practice in the garage occasionally having since moved in. He knew their names too - Liam, of course, and Zayn, Niall, and Louis. They’d wave at Harry sometimes. But Harry would always duck back up into his room. Not wanting to give anyone any excuses to mess with him.

“They’re very good, love. Maybe you could see about singing…”

“No, Mom,” Harry put the mug back on the table and buried back under the blankets, “I am never singing again. Not after what happened the last time.”

“That was at Carlson though. Things are different in Oregon. More accepting.”

Harry didn’t say anything. Anne pressed a kiss into the side of his head before wishing him goodnight and turning out the bedroom light. Harry frowned in the darkness. He supposed he was glad to be away from Carlson High and the bullies. But still, this didn’t feel like home. Not like home at all.

\--

The next day, Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm - Sex by The 1975, his favorite song. And it did help him feel a little bit more pumped about the day. He opened his closet and grabbed his clothes for the day - a Rolling Stone t-shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and okay. It’d do. Before heading downstairs though, he muttered a quick prayer that Jefferson High would be better than Carlson had been. Please, God. Please!

Harry snatched a banana off the kitchen counter, kissed Anne’s cheek, and hurried out the door to meet Liam by Liam’s Toyota. Liam was already in the driver’s seat, adjusting the radio. Harry tossed his backpack in the back and climbed in the passenger seat.

“Ready for the first day?” Liam asked, settling on a station that played rock songs from the early 2000s. Harry could get down with that. At least Liam had a good taste in music. That was something, right?

“I-I think so,” Harry stammered, peeling his banana, “I just hope I don’t get lost.”

“You probably will,” Liam shrugged, backing out of the driveway, “but everyone does on their first day, yeah? They have campus maps and stuff. I would say come find me and I’d help, but I think you’d do better in the long run if you handle it on your own, yeah?”

“Um...yeah,” Harry nodded. He made a mental note not to go to Liam for help.

“Besides, me and the guys will be on the other side of campus with the upperclassmen. So I probably won’t see you much anyway. But hey, if you have a problem or something...my number is in your phone, yeah? Just text.”

“O-okay,” Harry nodded. Well, maybe Liam would be more of a help than Harry had originally though, “A-are there any people I should um...stay clear of?”

“What do you mean?” Liam’s brow furrowed.

“N-nothing. It’s nothing. Probably stupid.”

“Not at all,” Liam turned down the volume on the dash, “Spill, H. What’s up?”

“It’s just…I don’t know if my mom told you anything about my last year, but it wasn’t good. I was uh...a target for a lot of the bullies.”

“Well H, there’s going to be shitty people anywhere you go. But I don’t think things will be as bad as last year. If anyone gives you a hard time, just find me - yeah?”

“You?”

“Yes, me.” Liam gave him a funny look.

“It’s just...you look like the guys that used to beat me up,” Harry averted his gaze, “Like, a lot like them.”

Liam scoffed, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to be beating you up any time, Harry.”

The Toyota pulled in the high school’s parking lot. Harry picked at a threat at his t-shirt hem. He tried to tell the butterflies building in his stomach to go fuck off, but it was unsuccessful. He was an anxious mess and he knew it. What if they all hated him? What if it was just like Carlson all over again? Harry winced at the thought.

“After school, let’s meet out here,” Liam said, killing the engine, “By the car. I may have to drive one or two of the guys, depending. Just letting you know. Uh...Harry. I know I have kind of kept myself away from you this summer. It wasn’t really personal. I just can’t believe my dad actually went off to Vegas and married your mom. It’s kind of overwhelming. But it had nothing to do with you. If you need anything, I’m here okay? But you’re going to have a good day. I know it!”

Harry smiled shyly, hoping Liam was right.

“Thanks, Liam.”

“No problem!”

\--

The first day went surprisingly well. Harry collected his campus map and schedule. He found his locker with minimal difficulty. His classes were all pretty close together, except one. Home Economics was all the way past the cafeteria. It was his final period before lunch, and his stomach twisted at the thought of not quite knowing where the cafeteria was, and where the Home Ec classroom was either.

He tried to follow his map. He really did. But following his map meant his eyes being peeled to the green paper in his hands and not and where he was walking. And he happened to walk right into someone.

“Oof!” The boy turned and cocked a brow at Harry. And Harry recognized him instantly. This was Louis Tomlinson. One of Liam’s friends. Harry had seen him over at the house numerous times throughout the summer. But he’d never interacted much with any of Liam’s friends. He’d pretty much kept himself bored up in his room and out of the way - not wanting to be a bother to any of them.

“Sorry,” Harry winced. He hoped Louis wouldn’t be mad. But Louis’ face just relaxed slightly as he plunked the map from Harry’s hand.

“You should watch where you’re going, Styles. Where are you going?”

“Home Ec,” Harry winced again, trying to grab his map back because well, he needed it.

“Ah, you’re in luck then! That’s my next class too.”

“You’re taking Home Ec?” Harry deadpanned, as if not really believing it.

“Well it is a requirement. Most everyone took it their Freshman year. I of course put it off until the last minute. Well then, now you just have to walk with me. Come along then.”

Harry hurriedly scurried over to follow Louis down the painted white stone hallway. His heart was beating insanely hard in his chest as he walked in step with Louis. Louis had remembered his name, so that was something. And Harry had known pretty much from the first time they’d spoken that Louis was safe. Wouldn’t hurt him. And Harry found himself letting his guard down ever-so slightly.

“Thank you for uh...walking with me.”

“Don’t mention it, Harold. We’re both going to the same place. Not just gonna leave you lost now, am I?”

“I guess not,” Harry frowned at the tile floor.

“You okay?” Louis asked, frowning at Harry as if inspecting him, “You look spooked or something.”

Harry balled his hands into fists at his sides, “Just fine, Louis. Really. You don’t have to bother with me.”

“Hey now,” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s arm, “You aren’t a bother, Harold. Really not. If you annoy me at all, I’ll tell you. You’re _not_ bothering me. I know the first day can be tense. Just...try to muddle through, yeah? You survive today, you can survive anything right?”

Harry swallowed hard, nodded, and Louis held open a classroom door for him as he slipped inside. There weren’t desks like a usual classroom - but tables set up in rows along power outlets in the floor for sewing machines. Harry slid into a table towards the middle of the room. And was quite surprised when Louis slid in beside him.

“You don’t have to sit with me,” Harry blushed, resting his hands on his backpack.

“Nonsense, Harold. Who else am I going to sit with? Everyone else in this class will be Freshmen. I can promise that. And I’m _not_ sitting with Freshmen. You’re a Sophomore which isn’t much better, but I’ll have to make that sacrifice.”

A small smile twitched at Harry’s lips. Louis was sweet. Maybe Liam had been right. Maybe things would be different here. Already they were vastly different than last year. Harry was hopeful.

The first class started with Mrs. Stevens introducing herself and giving a rough discription of the course - it’d be broken into several parts: home management, cooking, and sewing. Cooking would be first, and the next day they’d be divided into kitchen groups. Harry secretly hoped he and Louis would be put together. No real reason other than the fact that he liked the feeling of having an ally. And Louis felt very much like an ally. Louis Tomlinson was also incredibly good looking which most certainly didn’t sway Harry’s opinions. Not at all.

Not one bit.

\--

After Home Ec, Louis had clapped Harry on the shoulder and had told him he’d see him later before disappearing off down the hall. It was now Harry’s lunch period. He sat at a lunch table with a few other kids who looked rather out of place and nibbled on his PB&J. Anne had left him a note in his lunch bag - _Have a good day, lovey! xx Mom_

\--

“So how was it?” Liam asked as Harry approached the Toyota. He was leaning against the driver’s side down and was texting when Harry came over. But he’d put his phone in his pocket when Harry answered.

“I’m still alive, so that’s good. And no bruises. No bloody noses either. And I wasn’t shoved into a toilet once!”

“Christ,” Liam scowled, “Did people actually do that to you back uh...home?”

Harry wet his lips, wondering how to respond to that, “Yeah. Bullied, remember?”

“Well yeah, but H, that goes beyond just bullying. That’s just...vicious.”

“I’m okay,” Harry lied. He wasn’t. He still had flashbacks to what they’d done to him over the course of last year.

“Sure,” Liam eyed him as if not quite believing Harry, “Why did they single you out like that?”

“Mom says because they just didn’t understand me. It was a very small, conservative high school. No one took too kindly to the little gay kid.”

“Christ,” Liam bit his bottom lip and Harry realized he’d just come out to Liam. Well, better it be like a band-aid, right? Now it was out there. No taking it back now. “Well, no one is going to mess with you here,” Liam smiled at Harry and Harry felt something swell in his chest, “If they do, they’ll have to deal with me. No one is bullied here for being gay or whatever else they are. You can trust me on that,” the way he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and had said trust me on that made Harry wonder. He didn’t have the chance to ask though because suddenly Louis was botling over to the car.

“Payno!” He shouted, running over to Liam and practically jumping onto him, “You’re my ride today!”

“And where, might I ask, is _your_ car?” Liam raised a brow.

“Too lazy to drive this morning. So Nialler drove. But I may have messed with the radio and now he says I’m banned from his car for the next few days. So looks like I’m trucking it with you then, Lima Bean! Hiya, Hazza!”

Harry blinked. Was Louis addressing him?

“Uh...hi?” Harry smiled shyly, glancing back down at the cement beneath his feet.

“I should charge you for like, gas money,” Liam rolled his eyes, “Alright, get in I guess.”

“Zaynie and Niall said they’d meet us at your place. Hazza, you gonna actually come downstairs and watch us practice?” Louis asked, tossing his backpack in the backseat.

“Uh...I don’t know if I’m welcome.”

“What the hell?” Louis frowned, “Of course you are! Lima, tell him he is!”

“You’re invited, Harry. Really,” Liam smiled again, “I just never thought to ask because it seemed like you didn’t want to be there. But if you want, you’re more than welcome. The more the merrier, right?”

“Right,” Louis nodded, climbing into the front seat. Harry just nodded and got into the back with the backpacks. He’d rather be riding up front - or next to Louis - but that wasn’t happening. He watched as Louis reached over to fiddle with the dash. Liam slapped his hand - hard.

“Ouch! Lima!” Louis retaliated, slapping Liam’s leg - hard - as well.

“Don’t hit the driver,” Liam smirked, “I could get in a wreck and we’d be killed and it’ll all be your fault.”

“I don’t want to die,” Harry mumbled in the backseat. It had just been an amusing little thought that’d entered in his head. He wanted to join in the conversation, the banter, too. But he had no idea he’d said that outloud until Louis had turned around and was staring at him.

“Well of course not, Hazza,” he said in all earnest, “Liam, I shall refrain from smacking you whilst you drive. However, once parked though...no promises,” he winked at Harry.

“Harry,” Liam glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, “I’m sorry if we kept our distance these past few weeks. But you’re welcome to hang out with us whenever you want. The guys don’t mind. And whatever happened at your old school, that’s all in the past. Got that?”

“What happened at his old school?” Louis asked, fiddling with the radio again. Liam didn’t slap him this time. He just looked at Harry in the mirror.

“Bullies,” Harry mumbled, not wanting Louis to think he was a dork or anything.

“Yuck,” Louis spat out, “Hate bullies. Well no one is going to bully you here, Hazza. Payno and I will make sure of that! We got your back, okay?”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled bashfully at his hands folded into his lap. This was absolutely not what he’d expected this day to be. And he was so glad.

“But you are not spared from banter,” Louis grinned, “No one is.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, smiling again before saying, “Wouldn’t want to be in the first place.”

\--

Practice consisted of Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall eating chips from the bag and drinking sodas by the liter and laughing and making crude jokes about one another. Harry sat back on one of the old couches in the garage and watched their interactions, mesmerized. He wondered what it could be like to have friends like that - a group of guys that were just so good together. They just seemed to get one another. Harry thought that was pretty special.

“Guys, we should actually practice something,” Zayn grinned, ruffling Harry’s curls, “Or this one here will think we don’t do anything ever.”

“We _don’t_ do anything ever,” Niall smirked, sitting down next to Harry, “Hiya, Harry!”

“Hi, Niall.”

“Pick a song,” Louis sunk down next to the other side of Harry, “Your most favorite song in the world, Harold. And we’ll see if we can play that. We need a change of pace from our usual setlist.”

“Uh...okay,” Harry glanced around and felt very much on the spot at the moment, “Do you know um...anything by The 1975?” Harry asked trepidatiously. At his old school, the other guys had made fun of him for liking them. They’d said it was too hipster and weird.

“The 1975?” Niall’s face lit up, “Christ yes!”

Harry relaxed a bit and Louis grinned, “Zaynie over here would sell his soul to lick Matt Healy’s neck!”

“Lou!” Zayn gasped, scandalized. Harry’s eyes nearly popped from their sockets at how casually that had just been said. Zayn rolled his eyes, “I’d sell my soul to lick his _asshole_. I’d sell my _kidney_ to lick his neck. Get it right or leave!”

Louis burst into a fit of giggles, “My apologies, Zaynie!”

They chose to do Sex. And Harry couldn’t help but smile throughout the whole song. He figured he could get used to this whole ‘having friends’ thing; and maybe, just maybe, Oregon wasn’t going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis buys donuts. Zayn and Niall do something nice for Harry. Liam doesn't say cookie. Louis likes sausage and threatens to choke Harry with one. Basically just becoming friends and loads of banter. Because who doesn't like banter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great feedback so far, lovebugs! The only "warning" I have for this chapter is for dirty jokes. So enjoy!
> 
> Also, fun fact: The scene with Harry and Liam picking up Louis and Louis giving them donuts actually came to my mind like two weeks ago. I just never knew what to do with it! And I am so happy I got to put it in this chapter!

“Harry, hope you’re up! Leaving in five whether you’re ready or not!” Liam pounded on Harry’s door.

Harry rolled over and lazily looked at the clock by his nightstand. He still had another five minutes before he had to be up. But, not really wanting to be left behind, he turned off the alarm and got ready for the day. Picking out his outfit was a little bit more of a challenge. He didn’t want to wear something that would make him look too dorky, especially now that he was sort of in with Liam and his friends. He wasn’t going to compromise that with poor fashion choices. He settled on a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and skinny jeans again - figuring Louis would approve.

After he was dressed, he grabbed his backpack from next to his desk and shot his reflection a glance. Okay. He could do this. Yesterday had been a success - more so than Harry had even been able to imagine. Today would be fine too. At least not he had friends, right? Or was at least on his way to having friends. Liam and Louis had made it clear that they had his back. And Niall was just a delight. And Zayn, well Zayn seemed quite sweet as well. Harry felt more confident as he headed down the stairs. Liam was leaning by the front door.

“Why do we have to go so early?” Harry asked, still slightly bleary-eyed.

“Because _some idiot_ called me about five minutes ago and told me he wasn’t feeling up to driving and if I didn’t pick him up and drive him, he’d be forced to skip. And I’m _not_ letting him skip. So let’s get a move on, H. I swear to God, there are some days when I just want to smack him!”

Harry smiled shyly as he threw his backpack in the backseat. He knew right away who Liam was talking about. Louis. So they were on their way to pick up Louis. And Harry would see Louis. And his stomach did a summersault. Harry swallowed hard and hoped he wasn’t being too obvious. After all, he had no idea even if Louis was into guys. And besides that, he was Liam’s best friend and an upperclassmen. And Harry’s new friend. Having a crush on him was out of the picture. There wasn’t even a picture period. Nope. Not at all.

“He’s in my Home Ec class,” Harry said, sort of out of nowhere.

“Yeah?” Liam raised a brow, backing out of the driveway, “I bet he _loves_ that, being put in a class of freshman.”

“And me,” Harry scowled.

“Well I am sure you make it somewhat bearable for him then,” Liam nudged Harry’s shoulder with his knuckles, “I swear to God, if we get to his house and his ass is still in bed, I am beating him.”

Harry laughed and Liam fiddled with the radio before pausing and saying, “Hey, reach around back. There’s a CD case in there. I’ve got The 1975. We can listen to them on the way. Get you a little bit pumped for your second day, yeah? You feeling better about today than you did yesterday?”

“Much better,” Harry unzipped the CD case and flipped through the plastic sheets, “Thank you. For just...being there. At my old school, I didn’t really have anyone. I mean, I did. I had one friend. His name was Andrew. But he kept me around and then would rag on me to his other friends. So he doesn’t count I don’t think.”

“I can’t imagine what you went through,” Liam took a sharp breath as Harry popped the CD into the dash, “I mean, I’ve heard stories about how bad bullying has gotten today. But I’ve just never experienced it. Or seen it. Jefferson has a strict no tolerance policy. And most of the kids here are pretty open minded. Which is a good thing. You’ll be happier here, Haz. Trust me.”

Harry just nodded. It turned out Louis lived about two minutes away from them. Liam pulled into the driveway and honked the horn twice. Harry moved to head to the back when Liam stopped him.

“Louis has shotgun always - like, _always_. But he’s being a shit today, so you sit tight right where you are, H. He can just suck it up in the backseat. Or he can walk. Or better yet, _drive his own self!_ ”

Harry grinned down at his lap as Louis bounded out of his front door. He was wearing basketball shorts, a Van’s t-shirt, and a snapback. Harry felt his breath hitch slightly. How did he look so good with seemingly no effort? Harry picked at a hangnail. It just wasn’t fair!

Louis opened the back and tossed his backpack inside, “What’s this? I’m getting shafted to the backseat?”

“Hey,” Liam shot him a look, “Either get in the back, walk, or drive your own damn car.”

“Fine, Lima!” Louis slid in the backseat behind Harry. He reached into his bag and pulled out a white paper sack, “But just so you know, I’m not totally useless. I brought treats! Donuts!”

“Really?” Harry’s face lit up, because he was never one to turn down doughnuts. Especially not donuts from Louis Tomlinson. Which, in Harry’s mind, were probably the best kind of donuts there were.

“Wait wait, hold the phone,” Liam lifted a hand and turned around to glare at Louis, “Let me get this straight. You got in your car. Drove to the donut shop which is actually _a farther drive_ than to the school. Bought donuts. Then drove your ass back home. And called me. Saying you didn’t feel up to driving to school. And that if I didn’t drive you, you just wouldn’t go?"

Louis shrugged as if Liam’s words made perfect sense, “Hazza, do you want strawberry iced or chocolate nut?”

“Strawberry iced,” Harry beamed, and Louis handed him the donut as if he was handing him the most precious gift in the whole world, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank him!” Liam protested, “God! Lewis, could you be more impossible?”

“Is that a challenge, Bean? Because I can assure you, I can be.” He then proceeded to press the chocolate nut donut into Liam’s cheek, getting chocolate icing on his face. Liam slapped at his hand but took the donut anyway, “Now eat up, love,” Louis giggled, quite pleased with himself when Liam took a bite.

“So, Hazza,” Louis leaned forward a bit, resting his hand on Harry’s seat, “We get assigned to our kitchen groups today. Think maybe I’ll be lucky enough to be paired with you?”

“Hope so,” Harry licked a bit of icing off his finger, “Wouldn’t want you to be stuck with a bunch of freshmen. You’d probably go crazy.”

“He’s already crazy,” Liam mused, finishing off the last bite of his donut, “Still convinced he somehow managed to escape from a mental institution. Two burly men dressed in all white are gonna come one day to haul him away. Can hardly wait til then.”

“Oh hush your trap, Payno!” Louis squawked, “You wouldn’t know what to do without me!” Louis flicked his ear.

\--

When they got to school, they went their separate ways. Harry felt a twinge of disappointment as he watched Liam and Louis head off to their side of campus. Liam snatched the snapback off Louis’ head and put it on his own. Louis kicked his leg to the side, swiftly kicking him in the ass. They were both laughing. Harry frowned. He wanted to be as close to Louis as Liam was - and as close to Liam as Louis was. He wanted a friendship like that. He just wanted someone. This lonely feeling was growing old, fast.

He was at his locker getting his books and notebooks together for first period when Niall and Zayn approached. It took Harry a moment to realize they were in this hallway - the underclassmen hallway - specifically to find him.

“Harry!” Niall flung his arm over Harry’s shoulder, “Zaynie here has something to tell you.”

Harry blinked. This was strange. He’d only just really met them yesterday. Harry shut his locker and adjusted the backpack onto his shoulder. “What’s up?” He asked, blinking again. Still quite confused.

“So, I dunno if Liam told you, but I have a free period and to fill it, I work in the front office,” Zayn grinned, leaning back against the lockers next to Harry’s, “And Mrs. McManus, the ancient secretary, kind of has a thing for me.”

“Pretty much all Zaynie here has to do is wiggle his eyebrows and she’ll do anything for him.”

“Saved our asses when Louis and let a stink bomb off in the girls’ locker room our Freshman year,” Zayn grinned proudly, as though it were his highest achievement, “Anyway, I pulled some strings. And it just so happens that you’re lunch has been switched with your P.E. Now you have upperclassmen lunch.”

“Wait, what?”

“You can eat lunch with us!” Niall rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing, “We just figured since you’re in our group now, it wasn’t right for you to have to eat lunch with a bunch of dorky underclassmen.”

“I’m one of those dorky underclassmen,” Harry reminded him. But he was practically glowing. The sentiment was great. They’d gone out of their way to make sure Harry’s lunch was switched, just so that he could hang out with them. Was this was it felt like to have people in your corner? It was a new, strange feeling to Harry. But he still felt on the verge of bursting with gratitude, “Thank you! Thank you so much! But...why?”

Zayn shrugged, “Liam told me last night that things were rough for you last year. Didn’t go into details because, well, that’s your business to tell. But it got us thinking. And we want you to hang out with us, H. You’re cool. You are. You’re really funny. And we like you. So. Eat with us today?”

Harry was still glowing, “Yes! Yes, of course!”

“Great. And hey, between the three of us,” Zayn nudged Harry, “Louis will be _quite_ pleased to hear that you said yes. Because it was kind of his idea.”

“Louis?” Harry’s brows shot into his fringe, “Really?” Well, that was an interesting tidbit, wasn’t it? He bit his bottom lip, trying to control the butterflies that were currently going insane in the pit of his stomach.

“Really,” Niall nodded excitedly.

“Okay then,” Harry nodded, trying to drink in this new information, “Well...I need to get to class. But I will see you guys at lunch then, right?”

“Yup!” Niall grinned.

Harry watched them turn to head back down the upperclassmen hallway. His stomach flipped excitedly. Okay. Things were definitely better than last year.

\--

Lunch was before Home Ec. All day, Harry had been practically bursting with getting to sit with Liam and the guys as he was now calling them, at lunch. Lunch at Carlson had been him sitting with Andrew and a bunch of other guys. If he spoke or said anything, Andrew would hit him with a, “Why are you like that?” or a “Really, Harry?” And Harry had finally just given up on trying to talk about anything with them.

But he knew that Liam and the guys would be different. They seemed so relaxed and chill and just cool. They wouldn’t care if Harry tripped over his words or spoke too slowly. Or if he told a stupid joke. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t tear him down like Andrew used to. And just the very thought of being able to be himself made Harry excited.

When lunch finally came, Harry retrieved his lunchbox from his locker and sent a text to Liam - _where are you guys sitting?_

_Picnic table outside. Upperclassmen lunch privileges include outside lunch._

_Louis says to hurry it up. And that if you have cookies, he’s going to steal them._

Harry rolled his eyes, pocketing his cell phone. A little thought crawled into his head of - _I wonder if I’ll ever get Louis’ number._ But he brushed that away quickly. Heading outside to the courtyard, he found the guys sitting at a picnic table.

“Zayn, budge over!” Louis shoved Zayn and then patted the now empty space, “Hazza, you’re sitting by me, yeah?”

“Apparently so,” Zayn grumbled, not looking too happy at having almost been shoved off the seat, “Hi, H!”

“Hi, Zayn! Thanks again for getting my lunch switched,” Harry sat down next to Louis, who grabbed his lunch bag almost instantly, “Hey!”

“Lou, leave him be,” Liam mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

“Hush up, Lima. Harry doesn’t mind, do you love?”

And... _love?_ Harry just shook his head, butterflies turning into massive, fat, heavy moths in his stomach.

“Let’s see here…” Louis sorted through Harry’s bag, “A sandwich. Classic. Can’t go wrong there. Some chips. Sour Cream and Onion?” Louis raised a brow and Harry nodded, “The only acceptable flavor of chip besides Salt and Vinegar.”

“Ew, who likes Salt and Vinegar?” Harry made a face.

Louis squawked, “I do, Harold! Lord, you are hopeless, aren’t you? And Oreos. Nice! You will share these, won’t you?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. Hell, he’d hand over his whole lunch if Louis asked him for it, “You know,” Harry mused, munching on his chips, “There is the great debate about which is better - cookie or cream.” The other guys all nodded and he continued, “Niall, which is better? Cookie or cream?”

Niall thought it over a second before finally saying, “Cookie.”

“Cookie,” Harry repeated, “One for the cookie. I’ll keep a tally,” he held up his hands, “this hand is cookie, this one for cream. Zayn, cookie or cream?”

“Cream,” Zayn answered and Harry held up the finger for the tally. He was enjoying this. He felt himself slowly emerge from his shell. And it was a pretty excellent feeling.

“Lewis?” Harry asked, because if Louis could call Harry Harold, Hazza, Haz, and love, why couldn’t Harry have a nickname for him as well?

“Um…” Louis bit his bottom lip, thinking it over as if this were a huge decision he were being asked to make.

“Get on with it,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to have to say cookie. I think I’m a cookie man.” Niall clapped and held out his fist to bump Louis’.

“Liam?” Harry asked, “Cookie or cream?”

Louis leaned over the table, practically in Liam’s face as he muttered, “Say cookie! _Say cookie!_ ” He repeated, more threatening this time.

“I won’t!” Liam shouted, making Louis back off only slightly.

“Cooookie. Say _cooookie_ ,” Louis insisted.

“I’ve gone for cream,” Liam stated, as if Louis’ insisting was what ultimately influenced his decision.

“You fucker!” Louis rolled his head back, “Hopeless, Payno. Absolutely hopeless!”

Liam rolled his eyes but tossed a carrot stick at Louis, which bounced off his shoulder. Louis squawked indignantly - as if Liam had just committed the gravest of offences against him.

“What?” Liam grinned innocently, “Thought you liked carrots, Lou?”

Harry nibbled on his sandwich, taking in the conversations the rest of the boys were having. It was nice. He felt like he belonged. Which was something he hadn’t felt in the longest time, if ever. He liked how easy it was to just sort of mesh in with the rest of them. They all just seemed to fit together. If there were squabbles, they were over swiftly. Usually with Louis or Liam just announcing enough was enough and moving on. They talked about their favorite movies and how they all should get together to go see Despicable Me. And that led to a discussion of who would be the first to take over the world.

Everyone agreed it’d be Louis.

Harry figured that if Louis did try to take over the world, everyone would just sit back, endeared, and let him.

\--

The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch period. The boys all gathered up their trash and said their goodbyes as Harry and Louis headed towards the Home Ec. classroom together.

“So, think you can stand eating with us from now on, Harold?”

“Possibly,” Harry grinned, staring down at his shoes as they walked, “Though if you bring Salt and Vinegar chips, I am never eating with you again.”

Louis gasped, “Harold, I am offended! Salt and Vinegar is delicious.”

“If you say so,” Harry patted Louis’ shoulder, patronizingly.

Louis elbowed him in the side. They walked the rest of the way to Home Ec. in a comfortable silence.

\--

“Alright,” Mrs. Stevens cleared her throat, “I have made up the kitchen assignments. It’ll be alphabetical order based off my class roster.” She began to read off her list and when she announced Kitchen Group 5, Harry and Louis were named together.

They both turned to each other and burst out laughing at the goofy, excited expressions they were both sporting. Mrs. Stevens hushed them.

“Shh, Harold. You’re being a disruption,” Louis mumbled under his breath and poked Harry in the side.

Harry jumped slightly and hissed back, “You’re gonna get me in trouble.”

Louis raised his brows, “If I’m lucky.”

“Christ,” Harry muttered under his breath. He was certain Louis Tomlinson was trying to kill him.

\--

Mrs. Stevens called the class over to the kitchen. There was a door in the back of the Home Ec. classroom that led to a hands-on kitchen. There were five stations, each consisting of a sink, counter space, stove, and oven. To large fridges were off to the back. Each station also had a table. On each table, there was a sheet of paper.

“At your kitchen station, you will find a recipe. Our first recipe is going to be mini pizzas. I’ll be in the main classroom if you need me. Work together. If you need help, come get me. You have twenty minutes to prep, and another twenty to clean up. Utilize your time properly.”

Harry and Louis wandered over to their kitchen station. They were placed with a boy who looked totally bored to be there, and a girl with blue tips on her dark black hair. Harry grabbed the recipe when no one else made any motion to do so.

“Okay, we should probably get our ingredients together first. It says here that the dry ingredients are in the pantry and the rest are in the fridge. I think we should sort of divide up duties, right? Like to make it more organized. We can switch off duties each week.”

“God, Harold! You’re being dull,” Louis snatced the recipe from Harry’s hands, “I say we just do this thing, right! I’ll get the ingredients, you guys start doing whatever.”

“We should try to at least organize ourselves first. Who’s going to be doing what,” Harry explained, snatching the recipe back from Louis.

“I say we do it the Tommo way, H.”

“The Tommo way isn’t always the best way, Lewis.”

Louis’ jaw fell slack, but he gave in and let Harry divide them up. The girl, Julie, was going to be in charge of getting the ingredients together. Harry and Louis would prepare the pizzas. And Noel, the boy, would be in charge of dishes. They’d switch off tomorrow and keep switching off to keep it fair. Harry thought it was a good idea. Louis had rolled his eyes, but he’d stopped protesting.

The were given english muffins, pizza sauce, cheese, and pepperonis to use. Harry and Louis stood elbow to elbow at the counter, topping their english muffins. Which led to Louis hip-checking Harry. And Harry hip-checking Louis. And not two seconds later, Harry ended up with pizza sauce on his cheek that Louis had wiped there. And Louis had ended up with shreds of mozzarella in his hair that Harry had sprinkled there.

Julie and Noel just sat back at the table, watching the two of them.

“You’re quite impossible, you do know that, right?” Harry asked as Louis kicked him in the shin.

“Something I pride myself on, Harold. You’re not putting enough cheese on!”

“It’s plenty of cheese,” Harry frowned at the english muffins, “You’re putting too many pepperonis on.”

Louis deadpanned, “I like sausage. Sue me.”

Harry let out something that sounded like a mix of a squawk, a laugh, and a gasp. Whatever it was, it was loud. And half the class turned to look at him as he slapped his hand over his mouth. He wanted to melt into the floor.

“What was that? What just happened?” Noel asked, genuinely confused.

Harry relaxed a bit when Louis proudly swung his arm over his shoulders and said with absolute satisfaction, “I made him laugh.”

Somehow, the pizzas got made without much of a mess and without anyone burning the school done. Mrs. Steven’s deemed it a success. Everyone sat at their assigned tables to nibble on the pizzas they’d made. Louis pressed a finger to a smidge of sauce on Harry’s cheek, right at his dimple. He wiped off the sauce and popped his finger into his mouth.

“Yum!” He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. Yes, Louis Tomlinson was most certainly going to be the death of him.

\--

“Shotgun!” Louis cried, dashing to the passenger side door. But Harry beat him to the punch - longer legs and all that. Louis gasped and tried to shove Harry away and they both ended up a tangled mess of shouting and shoving, trying to get the passenger door open.

“Guys,” Liam coughed into his fist, “It’s uh...it’s still locked. You know that, right?”

“I called shotgun!” Louis protested.

“Liam said I get it today!”

“Lima!” Louis shouted, “Tell him no!”

“If you want to behave like children, you can both ride in the backseat,” Liam insisted, “Now get a move on.”

Louis and Harry crumpled at that. They both trudged to the back of the car and climbed into the backseat. Liam laughed as he turned on the ignition. “So boys, how was school today?” He asked, clearly on a high from having made them sit in the back.

“We made pizza!” Louis chimed.

“Louis? _Cooking?_ And the school is still standing?” Liam nodded, impressed as he backed out of the parking lot.

“Hard to believe, I know,” Louis rolled his eyes, “I’m not that much of a shit cook!”

“Dude, you once tried to cook me spaghetti and you burned the pasta so badly the noodles turned black and stuck to the bottom of the pan,” Liam reminded him, making Harry laugh at the mental image of Louis burning noodles.

“Who burns noodles?” Harry asked, hiding a laugh behind his hand.

“Liam, _must_ you tell him things like that?”

“Of course,” Liam nodded, “One time…”

“Okay! Enough with the embarrassing Louis stories,” Louis grumbled, slumping back in his seat.

“Liam, the pizzas were quite good,” Harry beamed and Louis mouthed ‘thank you’ just before Harry said, “Even if Louis did put too many pepperonis on!”

“Liam!” Louis folded his arms angrily over his chest, “He’s turning into a little shit. I blame you!”

“ _Me?_ ” Liam coughed, “If anything, he’s taken after _you._ ”

Louis frowned and glared to Harry, “I’m going to choke you with a stick of pepperoni,” he threatened.

And Harry bit his bottom lip. He knew just what he wanted to say. It was something he couldn’t say around Andrew or the guys at Carlson, and that made him just want to say it even more. So he did.

Smirking, Harry raised a brow and asked, “So you want to choke me with your sausage then? Good luck with that. I don’t really have a gag reflex.”

Louis sputtered, choking on his own saliva. Liam burst into a fit of laughter, making Harry laugh as well. Louis glared at both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry opens up to Louis. Harry laughs like a horse. Louis laughs like a hyena. Anne makes lasagna with Harry and Louis' favorite ingredient. Niall is hungry. Zayn and Liam are fonding. And Louis thinks Harry is sugar and spice and everything nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! That means more to me than I can ever let you know. Thank you for taking the time to review and leave great, constructive responses. I am really enjoying writing this and sharing it with you all. So it means so much to me that you enjoy it as much as you are.
> 
> My writing process is a little funny. First off I envision a scene and play it over and over in my head like a scene in a movie and then build on it from there to create a whole story or a chapter or part of a chapter, etc. So when you all tell me that you can see a scene play out with a movie, that means so much to me because I feel like my vision is being completed. So that’s so awesome!
> 
> Also thank you for your kind words about characterization. Sometimes I struggle with that and often times my characters come across as flat. So I am really working with this story and trying to strengthen my weaknesses when it comes to writing. It means so much to me that you all have let me know you love my characterization.
> 
> I really am enjoying writing this story and working hard to make it as good and as perfect as I can for you guys. You all mean so much to me. Thank you for taking the time to read this and for leaving such great comments. I love you guys!

“We sound flat,” Niall grumbled, flopping down on the worn out couch next to Harry, “I don’t know what to do, but we need to do something. Add something.”

“We need another voice,” Zayn frowned, kicking at the mic stand a little out of frustration, “A _deeper voice_. None of us can hit those lower notes, nor do we really have the lung power we need. We need another singer.”

Harry stared at his hands folded neatly in his lap. He’d been watching the guys practice for the last hour. And while he thought they sounded perfect, it was clear they didn’t agree. He thought about what his mom had said the first day of school - that maybe he could join them. But that just wasn’t going to happen. Harry couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Harry,” Liam sunk down on the couch on the other side of Harry, “Your mom said you could sing.”

Harry’s face went white. He could feel the blood pulsating in his ears, rushing fast like a river. His hands went clammy and his throat constricted. There was once a time he would have jumped at the chance to sing with Liam and the rest of The Directions. But not after last year. He hadn’t even mumbled a tune since what had taken place at the Carlson Talent Show. And he was certain he never would mumble a tune ever again.

“N-no,” Harry mumbled, “She was mistaken.”

Liam frowned, not buying it, “She seemed quite sure you could, Harry. She said you used to sing all the time and that it’d been awhile, but she was sure you…”

“Liam, just drop it, okay!” Harry jumped up from the couch, “I-I have to go,” Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and hurried from the garage. He headed inside the house and upstairs to the safety and security of his bedroom, away from the other guys. He couldn’t face what had happened last year, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t do what they were asking of him. And he just needed to get away from it all.

After shutting his bedroom door, Harry slumped down onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. He had been doing somewhat okay with not thinking back on that stupid talent show. He could go several days at a time without the memory of it all flooding back to him. It was that stupid talent show that had started the whole bullying thing. He should never have gone with that song. He should have known better. But he loved that song. And he loved to sing it. And he had been so sure, so confident.

He felt physically sick. And he had to swallow hard to keep the bile from creeping up into his throat. There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and Harry just wanted to disappear. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or look at anyone. He just wanted to melt into his mattress and cease to exisit.

“Harry?” A soft voice called through the door, “Hazza, you okay love?”

Louis. Of course it’d be Louis. Harry was quite convinced now that the universe was quite cruel and hated him quite a lot. He took a deep breath, working up the nerve to say -

“Louis, go away. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.”

“Not even me?” And Harry could just hear the sad puppy face in Louis’ voice. _Fuck._ When Harry didn’t respond, Louis sighed, “Okay then. I just wanted to check on you and see that you were alright. But if you’d rather be alone…”

“Wait,” Harry called, “Just...you can come in.” He shifted on his bed so that he was sitting up, propped against his pillows against his headboard. Louis opened the door a crack and peered in, as if making sure it was still okay that he came in. When he did come in, he sat down on the edge of the foot of the bed.

“Hazza, what happened back there?”

“I can’t talk about this, Louis. Please don’t make me talk about it.”

“Okay, love,” Louis nodded and his voice was so gentle and he kept saying that word again. It made Harry’s cheeks and insides feel all hot, “I understand. But if you ever did want to talk, you can come to me, right? Me, or Liam or any of the guys really. You don’t have to talk to us if you don’t want, but you also don’t have to keep things bottled up either.”

Harry frowned, picking at a thread on his duvet. Louis continued -

“My mom used to tell me I was like a shaken up bottle of soda. I’d keep everything all bottled up and then would finally just explode, lashing out at anyone and everyone. Which wasn’t fun for anyone. So I’m working on that - on the whole talking about what I’m thinking and feeling thing. It’s hard, but it does help.”

“Thanks, Louis,” Harry nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs tightly. He rested his chin on his knees and chewed on his bottom lip, “Why do people enjoy hurting others? Like, how does someone get amusement out of tormenting another person? I don’t understand that.”

Louis inhaled sharply and Harry could see the cogs turning in his head as he tried to come up with a good answer to that, “I wish I knew, Hazza. I don’t know why people can be cruel. Sometimes they just are. Maybe it’s how they’re raised. Maybe they treat people the way they’ve been treated in the past. Or maybe they are just hateful people who like to hurt good things when good things come their way,” Louis twisted, sitting cross-legged on Harry’s duvet, facing him, “Is this about those bullies from your old school?”

Harry swallowed visibly and nodded. He did want to talk about it. He really did. And he wanted to talk to Louis about it. He just wasn’t sure how much he was prepared to share. He never really talked to anyone about any of the stuff that happened to him last year. Not even his mom. Eventually Anne had just stopped trying to get him to open up. She suggested therapy once, but he’d turned that down pretty quick. It would be nice to talk to someone, especially if that someone were Louis.

And here Louis was, sitting on Harry’s bed. Elbows propped on knees, chin propped in a cradle he’d made with his hands. And he looked as though he hung on every word Harry hadn’t even spoken yet. Harry bit at his bottom lip, trying to think of the words he wanted to say.

“Yes,” he finally managed, “Yeah, it’s about them.”

Louis bit his own bottom lip, nodding slightly before asking in a whisper, “What did they do to you?”

Harry blinked twice before answering, “Everything they could think of. It wasn’t unusual for me to come home with a black eye. Or a busted up lip. My mom once had to take me to the hospital because she was sure I’d been kicked so hard my ribs had been cracked. They weren’t.”

Louis’ eyes were saucers but he didn’t interrupt as Harry continued -

“Mom kept wanting me to press charges or to transfer schools. I guess I was just stubborn. Didn’t want them to win, or see it as them having won. I just wanted them to get tired of me and give up. They didn’t though. Andrew actually started it. He used to be my best friend, or at least I considered him to be. Then he just...he turned against me. Banded up with some other guys and made sure that every day was hell for me.”

“Christ,” Louis let out of a breath.

“I used to sing all the time. Liam was right. My mom was right. I sang a lot. I loved it. It made me feel...alive. I felt so free when I sang. I sang in the shower into my shampoo bottle. Or while prepping dinner into a spoon. I’d sing to the car radio. I’d sing along to the jingles of commercials. I just really loved to sing. Well last year Carlson had a talent show. And I decided to sign up. Andrew actually convinced me.”

Harry took a deep breath and continued, “I picked this song, you see. This song I used to really love. It was all about being yourself and being different and embracing who you are. It was about...well, it was just sort of personal to me, I guess,” Harry mumbled the last part, not really wanting to get into details just yet, “And I was _so_ confident about it. And after that song, I became a target. Andrew dropped me faster than anything and the next day, he and his gang began trying to make my life hell. And succeeding.”

“And since then you haven’t sung again?” Louis asked, his voice still soft and whispering. Harry nodded. He looked up from the thread of his duvet and saw Louis’ face. His brows furrowed slightly and his lips were parted slightly. He was breathing harder than usual and his eyes were wet with tears. Harry hadn’t meant to upset Louis. That hadn’t been his intent. He’d just wanted to be honest.

“I’m sorry,” Harry put his head in his hands, “God, I didn’t mean to get you upset. I just wanted to sort of...explain?”

“Hazza, no!” Louis pulled Harry’s hands off his face, “No. _You_ aren’t upsetting me. What’s upsetting me is knowing that you had to go through all of that. That someone could hurt you like that. _That’s_ what’s making me upset. Not you, love. Never you.”

Harry relaxed slightly, “You keep calling me love.”

“I have terms of endearment for everyone. Zayn is darling. Niall is babe. And Liam is buttface.”

Harry laughed slightly at that and Louis’ face filled with a warm grin. He seemed quite accomplished at having made Harry laugh.

“There you go,” he nudged Harry’s knee slightly with his knuckles, “A laugh. I like your laugh, Hazza.”

“Ew, why?” Harry grimaced, “I laugh like a horse.”

Louis grinned, “True. But it’s cute. You’re cute.”

Harry blushed frantically, and he ducked away shyly as if trying to hide it. But he was smiling. Louis Tomlinson had called him cute. Harry could walk on air! And the compliment, though it’d made him blush, also was a little vitamin to his confidence.

“Well you laugh like a hyena.”

“A hyena!” Louis cried loudly, “Harold, I resent that!”

“But a cute hyena,” he clarified quickly, raising a brow as if gauging Louis’ reaction.

“ _Cute_ ,” Louis scoffed, as if not appreciating the compliment.

“Fine,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Handsome and rugged. You laugh like a handsome and rugged hyena. Is that better?”

Louis grinned like a cheshire cat, “Much, Harold! You had me worried there for a second. Cute!”

“Well you are,” Harry rolled his eyes, “And that’s a fact, not a compliment. You just are.”

Louis scrunched up his nose, making a face before softening and resting a hand on Harry’s knee, “Hey, you know you don’t ever have to sing if you don’t want to. But I think you miss it. Don’t let them take that from you, okay? If it’s something you loved, hold on to it. Even if they made fun of you for it or whatever. It’s something you love and that’s special, Hazza. Everyone should have something they love so much. I need you to make me a promise, okay?”

Harry’s eyes latched onto Louis’ and he nodded apprehensively as Louis continued, “Promise me one day you’ll let yourself sing again. Even if it’s just into your shampoo bottle during your shower. Just...don’t stop for good, okay? Promise me one day you’ll sing again.”

Harry bit his bottom lip. It’d been so long since he had, he wasn’t even sure if he could remember how. But Louis was looking at him so seriously and Harry felt that if he said no, he was certain it would break Louis’ heart. And Harry just couldn’t have that. So he took a deep breath and said, “I promise, Louis.”

\--

“Come on,” Louis hopped up off the bed and held out his hand to Harry, “Let’s go back to the other guys. Make sure they’re keeping out of trouble.”

Harry looked at the hand Louis was extending to him before he took it. Louis practically yanked him up from the bed and swung his arm around Harry’s shoulders as they headed downstairs. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were set up in the living room now, playing FIFA.

“There you two are!” Zayn exclaimed, “We were just about to send out a search party!”

Louis gave Harry’s shoulders a small squeeze before jumping over the back of the couch and budging in between Liam and Zayn, “Li, I’m taking over after you finish up this round, okay?”

“God, fine then,” Liam rolled his eyes, “Only because if I say no you’ll physically take the controller from my hand.”

“You know me too well, Lima Bean,” Louis said fondly, before popping his finger into his mouth and slipping it into Liam’s ear.

\--

“Would you boys like to stay for dinner?” Anne asked from the doorway leading into the living room, she had a dishtowel in the hand that was propped onto her hip, “I’m making lasagna and there’s more than enough.”

“Lasagna!” Niall practically drooled onto the rug, “Yes please!”

“Okay,” Anne laughed, “Zayn, Louis?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, sure,” Zayn shrugged, “Always love homemade lasagna.”

“Great,” Anne wiped her hands on the towel, “I’m making this new recipe I found on Pinterest. You’ll be my guinea pigs. It sound really yummy though. Cheese, Italian sausage, pepperoni…”

Louis and Harry both looked at each other and then doubled over laughing. Anne’s brow creased but she just smiled, shook her head, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“What’s that about?” Niall asked, thumb jutting towards Louis and Harry who were still laughing.

“Apparently they have inside jokes about pepperoni,” Liam shrugged, “I don’t know. Both of them belong in the loony bin if you ask me.”

“No one did, Lima!” Louis retorted, still chuckling as Harry wiped at the corner of his eye with his knuckle.

“God knows what Mrs. Steven’s was thinking putting these two in a kitchen group together,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Wait, you two are in the same kitchen group?” Zayn let out a laugh, “Does Mrs. Steven’s not value her life?”

“How’s that working out for you, by the way?” Niall grinned, “No smoke alarms have gone off, so obviously Louis hasn’t been participating in class.”

Louis let out a squawk and smacked Niall in the face with a pillow.

\--

The lasagna was delicious. Anne let them eat around the coffee table in the living room while she and Jim ate at the kitchen table. She even let them have sodas, which Harry gave her a look for because sodas were strictly forbidden except for special occasions. She just smiled and didn’t say anything. Harry chalked it up to her being glad he was making friends. And it felt nice. He felt like he just fit with them. He didn’t feel out of place or like an extra wheel at all.

He was eating in between Niall and Louis. Niall scarfed down his lasagna like it was his last meal. Louis made up a game of poking Harry in the side whenever Harry went to take a sip of his soda, making Harry retaliate and stoop to the same level every time Louis tried to take a sip of his. Zayn and Liam sat on the other side of the table, quietly talking about a history assignment and laughing. Harry noted how close their faces where. And Liam had this goofy, endearing smile plastered on his face. Harry wanted to ask Liam about it when they were alone, but figured he’d just let it go.

“So I was thinking,” Louis said, reaching over and taking a bite off Harry’s plate once his lasagna was finished off.

“About what?” Harry raised a brow, “Keeping your fork to yourself?"

Louis grinned, popping the bite into his mouth, “No, Harold! About how since we’re like, kitchen partners or whatever, we should probably exchange cell phone numbers. Just in case like, one of us needs to get in touch with the other.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” Zayn raised a brow, then fell into Liam laughing.

“Shut up, Zayn!” Louis glared at him before turning back to Harry, “So what do you think?”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged, “That makes sense.”

“Okay, give me your phone and I’ll put in my number. Here, you do the same.”

They swapped phones and Harry imputed his contact info under the name Hazza. He thought about adding a pink heart emoji but that would be too much. So instead he settled for just Hazza. He handed the phone back to Louis and looked at what Louis had imputed onto his own phone. He’d added his info under the contact name Handsome Rugged Hyena. Harry laughed.

\--

That night, just as he was getting ready to go to bed, Harry got a text from a one Handsome Rugged Hyena.

**_Sorry if this is overstepping. But can you tell me what the song was that you sang at the talent show?_ **

Harry frowned at the text. Of course it was overstepping. Louis had no right to ask such a thing. But Harry found himself softening as he typed out his response. He didn’t know why he was telling Louis this. He didn’t know why he’d told Louis any of the things he’d said that afternoon. But he did.

_King For A Day by Green Day_

Harry set the phone on the nightstand, anxious to see the response. Would Louis laugh at him? It’d been a stupid song choice. Harry knew that know. He shouldn't have picked it. It was stupid. It was a stupid song and he was stupid for ever liking it so much in the first place.

His phone buzzed and Harry opened up the unread text.

**_I love that song!_ **

Harry’s stomach filled with butterflies and he couldn’t even attempt to fight the smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter, so I'm sorry! I hope you still like it though! And thank you, as always, for your amazing feedback :)

“So, did you and Louis text last night?” Liam asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Harry was taken back by the question and fish-mouthed for a moment before answering -

“Just a little.”

“Interesting.”

“What’s so interesting about that?” Harry asked. He and Louis were friends, it wasn’t so strange that they exchanged numbers, was it? Surely not.

“Oh, nothing,” Liam was smiling now though, so Harry knew it wasn’t just nothing.

“Li, it’s really not a big deal. Don’t make it one, please. Louis and I are friends.”

“You’re friends with Zayn and Nialler too. Do you have their numbers as well?”

Harry crossed his legs uncomfortably and turned to stare out the window. He really wished Liam wasn’t making such a big issue of things. He liked Louis, he really did. But he didn’t want to ruin things by people knowing he had a stupid little crush. Which is all it really was, right? Just a stupid little crush. Besides, Louis was probably straight. And Louis was Liam’s best friend, and now a good friend to Harry as well. He couldn’t mess that up.

He couldn’t afford to lose any more friends from his life. And he wasn’t going to allow himself to fuck things up like he had with Andrew. Harry knew it was dumb to blame himself for what Andrew had done to him. But he still missed having a friend. And Andrew had been his best friend. They’d had sleep-overs and movie nights. They had once been so close. Harry missed that. Maybe he could have that again with his new friends. Either way, he wasn’t going to let stupid dumb crushes ruin things.

“N-no,” Harry frowned, not taking his eyes off the window, “He’s just a good friend, Liam. Besides, I could use all the good friends I can get right now. And I haven’t had anyone really close to me in my life since well, Andrew. I like Louis. I want to be good friends with him. That’s all. Really.”

“Well I’m glad you two get on so well,” Liam nodded, and Harry was glad Liam had deflected, “It’s good. He’s a good guy, Hazza. A good friend.”

Harry picked at his lip, “Thanks for like, letting me be a part of your group.”

“Of course! I’m sorry I didn’t make more of an effort when you first moved in. But hey, things are different now, right? The guys all love you. Friday night we’re going to go see Despicable Me. You wanna join?”

“Yeah, of course! Sounds fun!”

Liam grinned and punched Harry lightly in the arm before turning his attention back to the drive. They continued the rest of the way to school in silence. Harry was smiling now though. He had plans! Plans with new friends! To see a movie this coming Friday night!

\--

The day went by quickly, and soon it was lunch. Harry hadn’t seen the guys all day and couldn’t help but smile when Louis exaggeratedly waved him over. Once again, he shoved Zayn over so that Harry could sit next to him.

“Hazza!” Louis grinned excitedly, “C’mere! Saved you a spot!”

“Sure you did,” Zayn rolled his eyes, munching on a carrot stick.

“So did Li tell you we’re going to the movies Friday night?” Louis asked, running his knuckles along Harry’s arm. The touch was electric and Harry really wished the butterflies in his stomach would calm down.

“Yeah, he may have mentioned it,” Harry smirked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“So, are you going?” Louis asked, looking away and turning his focus on to his cup of chocolate pudding. Harry thought he was making some attempt to sound aloof. Well, if that’s what he was doing, he was failing pretty darn hard at it. It made Harry smile a little.

“Maybe. I’m not sure yet,” Harry turned away so Louis couldn’t see just in case he was smiling, “I’ll have to think about it.” He was enjoying Louis' reactions too much.

“Oh, well you should,” Louis shrugged.

“You should!” Niall nudged Harry’s leg with his shoe, “We’d love for you to come! Do you like popcorn? I always get the biggest tub of popcorn and somehow manage to eat the whole thing on my own. Louis can’t eat popcorn though. He’s got sort of a delicate stomach.”

“Christ, Niall!” Louis grimaced.

“Well, it’s true,” Niall frowned, “Please come, Harry!”

“I thought you said you were definitely up for it,” Liam raised a brow and Harry went to kick him in the shin, “But maybe I was mistaken.”

Harry rolled his eyes, Christ Liam! Way to be helpful.

“So, are you free then?” Zayn glanced up from his carrots.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, “I am free Friday. I’d love to go.”

“Yay!” Niall fist-pumped and Louis raised a brow. But Harry was sure right before Louis ducked his head to the side, he’d seen a small smile playing on his lips. Okay then. So Friday he was going to the movies with his new friends. And Louis. And Louis seemed quite pleased with that fact. That was definitely interesting.

\--

“Alright, class,” Mrs. Steven’s cleared her throat, calling them all to attention, “I am assigning you a little project to work on this weekend. You will be working with partners of your choice. The assignment is this - pretend that you are a four-person family meal-planning for the next week. You have $200 to spend on groceries. Plan a grocery list and a menu based off the budget. Keep in mind to prepare balanced meals. You’ll have to turn in a grocery list with the items priced, and the menu for the week - with total cost of each meal. This will be due Monday.”

Louis poked Harry in the ribs, causing him to jump slightly, “So, partners?”

“Well I dunno, I was thinking of maybe asking Noell to…”

“ _Noell?_ ” Louis gasped and Harry started giggling.

“I’m kidding, Lou. Of course we’re going to be partners. Was that even a question?”

“You’re a little shit you know,” Louis shook his head.

“I take after you,” Harry grinned. Louis pinched his knee and Harry had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from letting out a little yelp. Louis already knew his ribs were ticklish - he kept poking at them when he got the chance - and now his knees. Louis Tomlinson was going to be the death of him.

“What was that?” Louis smiled playfully, leaning in closer and pinching Harry’s knee again.

“Stop it!” Harry said through gritted teeth, “Really. We’re going to get in trouble.”

“I’m doing nothing,” Louis smirked, “ _You’re_ the one who’s all jumpy. Maybe you will get in trouble. If I’m lucky you will.”

Harry groaned, “Stop it, Lou.”

“Harry, Louis,” Mrs. Steven’s called from the front of the class, “Please pay attention. Alright everyone, please turn to Chapter Three and go through and copy down all the vocab words and their definitions. And please try to work quietly,” she shot a look right at Harry when she said that. Harry wanted to melt into a puddle. He never, ever got called out in class. _Ever._

\--

Harry really tried to focus on his vocab words - he _really_ did. Budget, and meal prep, and nutrition...but it was so hard when Louis kept peering over at him, shooting him with little glances and pulling funny faces it. It was as if he was trying to purposefully make Harry laugh at loud just so that Mrs. Steven’s would scold him again. And Harry had to bite his lip - _hard_ , he might add - to keep himself from losing it.

Just being next to Louis gave him butterflies. Much less Louis smiling at him, making faces, and poking at him. Harry was a wreck. A complete wreck. And it was stupid. He knew it was stupid. But he was already head over heels for Louis Tomlinson. No matter how many times he told himself he couldn’t feel these things, it didn’t stop him from feeling. He hadn’t feel this way since, well...Andrew.

Andrew. Andrew Clark. Andrew who had been Harry’s best friend since the 5th grade. Andrew who, once in middle school, turned against Harry. It made Andrew popular to make others laugh when he’d say a joke in which Harry was the subject. And then when Harry chose that stupid song...he thought it’d make Andrew see things more from his perspective. He even tried to talk to him about it after the talent show, after he’d been booed off the stage. But Andrew had just brushed him aside. Harry had even tried calling after him, shouting, “Andrew...Andrew! You’re my friend...I...I love you!”

Andrew had just said, “Get the fuck away from me, you faggot.”

_That word._ That awful, _awful_ word. And then Harry was hearing that word practically every day from the other boys Andrew had befriended. It became interchangeable with his own name. In fact, it even replaced his own name.

Andrew was the last person he’d ever let himself love and get close to. And that had ended horribly. Harry knew Louis wasn’t Andrew. But he also wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t risk it. He just couldn’t. Keep your distance a bit more. Don’t get too close. Focus on being friends with all of them equally. Don’t single out Louis. You can’t treat Louis differently than you’d treat the others. Louis is just your friend. That is all. Value your friendship or you’re going to lose it. You can’t risk that.

Of course, Louis had different plans. A sheet of ripped notebook paper slid over to Harry’s side of the table -

_**So, Harold. I’m dying of boredom. Fucking hate busy work. So lame. You’re going to entertain me.** _

_And how, Lewis, do you propose I do that_ \- Harry wrote back, sliding the paper back to Louis.

_**Oh I dunno. Just talk with me I guess. So, I was thinking.** _

_Sounds dangerous. You okay?_

_**Don’t be a dick. I was thinking that maybe Friday, since we’re seeing the movie that night, maybe you could stay over that night? And Saturday we can work on this assignment. Plan our little weekly menu. That alright with you?** _

Well shit. Looked like Harry keeping his distance wasn’t going to happen. Harry took a deep breath before replying back -

_You want me to stay over at your place Friday?_

_**That’s what I’m saying, yeah. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I’m excellent at pillow forts and I have a whole stash of movies and junk food. It’d be fun. And Saturday my mom’s off work and she’ll make us a good breakfast. And we can work on our assignment. Say yes.** _

_What if I say no?_

_**You won’t :)** _

_You’re right. Sure! I’ll stay over this Friday. After the movie._

_**Yay! We can make a pillow fort and we can watch scary movies and eat gummies!** _

_Scary movies???_

_**Sure! What other movies does one watch during sleep-overs, Hazza?** _

_I don’t like scary movies. I mean, I like them. I just get really scared._

_**Hence the term ‘scary movies’ you goof. Besides, all the more reason for a good cuddle, right?** _

Harry took a deep breath and reread what Louis had written at least five more times. Cuddles. He was going to sleep over at Louis’ and they were going to build a fort and watch movies and cuddle. Harry loved cuddles. He really did. He’d always been the physical type of person. Loved human contact in any form really. But Andrew had always told him that that was gay, was always telling him how gay he was. Making it out be something bad or wrong. Making Harry out to be something bad or wrong. And now here was Louis Tomlinson, talking about cuddles as if it was something natural. And it was, wasn’t it? Human contact. Soft touches. Being close to another person? What was so wrong or bad about that?

Harry bit his lower lip as the butterflies in his stomach grew into ginormous moths. His stomach did a summersault and Harry could feel his heart pick up pace a bit. How was he supposed to get through between now and Friday? He wanted it to be Friday now. He wanted to be at Louis’ now. Harry was never one for being patient, not when there were good things to look forward to. Like cuddles with Louis Tomlinson.

_I do love cuddles…_

_**Just when I was starting to think you couldn’t get even better than you already are, Hazza!** _

Harry just smiled.

\--

“Promise me you won’t make a big deal of this,” Harry said, flopping down on to Liam’s mattress as Liam worked on a history paper from his desk.

“What’s up?” Liam asked, spinning around in his desk chair to face Harry.

Harry’s stomach knotted up a little but he was smiling hugely as he said, “I may or may not be spending the night Friday night at Louis’.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Liam jumped out of his chair and flopped down on the bed next to Harry, “Okay, spill! What happened?”

“We have to do an assignment this weekend for Home Ec and Louis invited me to stay the night after the movie. We’re going to watch scary movies. And Saturday we’ll work on our project.”

“Well that’s...cute.”

“I said don’t make a big deal out of this!” Harry threw his arm over his face, “God!”

“Sorry!” Liam giggled, “It’s just...you two are cute. You really are. It’s just an observation, Hazza. So, are you excited? Nervous? What are you feeling right now?”

Harry let out a groan, flopping over onto his stomach, “We’re just friends, Liam.”

“Didn’t say you weren’t. Now then, excited? Nervous? Anxious?”

“All I guess,” Harry winced, “Is that stupid? It’s just...the last person I ever stayed over with was Andrew. And he would nit-pick everything I said and did. Like, if I tried to cuddle or something he’d tell me that was so gay and would shove me off.”

“Like being gay is a bad thing?”

Harry nodded.

“It’s not you know, Hazza. Not at all. And things can’t have sexualities, you know. Cuddles aren’t gay, straight, bi, pan. Cuddles are just cuddles. We all cuddle. Niall, Zayn, me, Louis...whenever we all have sleep-overs we all end up all over each other. Once woke up with Niall’s stinky-ass foot in my mouth. It’s fine to cuddle. Are...are you a little worried about staying over with Lou because of what Andrew used to say to you?”

Harry nodded again, wondering how it was Liam could practically read his mind.

“Andrew would call me out on everything. If I stood too closely to him, or if I sat too closely. If I laughed too loudly at his jokes…”

“Harry, that’s all on him, not you. Those are issues he was dealing with. You did nothing wrong. Nothing you did was wrong. I want you to know that. And don’t be nervous about Friday night. You and Louis are going to have so much fun. You two are already attached at the hip. I’m glad you have a good friend in him.”

“Me too,” Harry smiled, playing with a thread on the hem of his shirt, “I’m glad we’re friends too.”

“Me too. At first I was so mad at my dad for running off to marry your mom. And I was mad at your mom too. And you. Just the whole situation. But I’m glad I’m getting to know you, Haz. You’re great. And the guys think you’re great. You just fit with us. We like having you around. And Andrew is an idiot. I’m glad you’re here with us and away from him.”

Harry nodded. He and Liam laid on the mattress together, staring up at the ceiling in silence. And it felt nice. It felt good and right to just be able to sit with someone in the quiet. Liam was right. Harry did fit. It was like he fit perfectly in this new life. Maybe one of these days he’d get up the courage to come fully out of his shell. He was working on it. But right now he was just grateful for this.

“Liam, how dorky would it be if I said I’m glad you’re my big brother?”

“Oh,” Liam laughed, “So, _so_ dorky! The cheesiest thing ever, in fact.”

“Oh,” Harry’s face fell slightly.

Liam nudged him with his foot, “I’m glad you’re my little brother.”

Harry grinned until his cheeks hurt, “Don’t you have a history assignment to be working on?”

\--

That night, Harry sat down on the floor of his closet and began to sort through some old boxes. He’d been putting off doing so since July, but knew he needed to eventually get around to doing it. He knew what was in the boxes - pictures and mementos from his time at Carlson. For once though, he wasn’t so afraid to go through the contents inside. He knew he needed to.

He opened up a trash bag next to him and began to sort through everything - what to keep and what to throw out. He came across an old photo album. Harry took a deep breath and began to flip through the pages.

Pictures of him and the guys at Carlson. Pictures of him with Andrew. Pictures of him smiling and laughing with Andrew. Before things got so bad. Before middle school. Before Andrew’s new friends. Before everything was gay. Before everything Harry did or said was a joke to be made fun of, a punchline. And before the stupid talent show.

Harry took one of the pictures - an old faded one of the two of them at Christmas. They couldn’t have been older than twelve. They had their arms thrown casually around each other. Harry was in a Santa hat. He sat that picture aside, throwing the photo album into his trashbag.

He wanted to hold on to one picture. Just that one. The one before everything went bad. But the rest of those pictures, he didn’t need to hold on to anymore. He didn’t need those memories holding him back. He didn’t need Andrew’s voice inside his head, telling him what to say and how to act and how to change himself to fit Andrew’s ideal. He just needed himself. To be himself.

He couldn’t let Andrew hold him back anymore.

He wasn’t going to let him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex talks. Liam reveals something to Harry about his friendship with Zayn. Louis is excited about the sleep-over. Loads and loads of flirting. More pepperoni. Niall wants a million minions. Harry and Louis eat popcorn like lizards. Harry is annoying about movie trailers. Louis is completely endeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much again for your amazing feedback. You're so wonderful! It means so much to me! This chapter...oh Lordy this chapter! I have been so excited for this chapter, but wanted to pace myself properly and not rush into things. So finally here is this chapter! And oh the flirting! I am absolutely in love with it. I hope you are as well :)
> 
> Also, keep in mind that this is set in 2010 because I wanted to keep sort of accurate about the timeline of when the guys met. So that's why they're seeing Despicable me.

When Friday came, Harry hopped out of bed even before his alarm had gone off. He even put on music to dance around to as he packed up a change of clothes into his backpack. He still wasn’t ready to sing, but even just putting on music and dancing around was a huge step for him. Besides, Fitz and the Tantrums just begged to be danced to, and he couldn’t deny that, right?

He still couldn’t believe that tonight he’d see a movie with the guys, and then go back to Louis’ for a sleep-over. His life felt surreal. And Harry was just on the verge of asking Liam to pinch him to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming, because surely this couldn’t be real, could it? As Harry was packing away a fresh change of underwear, Anne knocked on his bedroom doorframe. She was holding a mug of hot tea in one hand and offering it out to him. Harry gladly took it.

“So,” Anne smiled, sitting down on the edge of Harry’s bed and making a ball out of the pair of socks he had next to his backpack, “You’re staying over at Louis’ tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry turned down his music a little and sat down next to her, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No one said it was,” Anne patted his knee, “Louis’ a sweet kid, Harry. I like him.”

“Well, that’s good,” Harry took a sip of his tea. Honestly. How was he expected not to make things a big deal when everyone else around him was doing just that?

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Anne asked.

“Mom!” Harry groaned, “Please! We’re just friends having a slumber party. He’s going to get us junk food and we’re going to watch horror movies. It’s fine.”

“Okay love,” Anne smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, “I’m here for you if you need to talk about anything, okay? Or if you have like, questions. I’d rather you come to me or Liam even than turn to like, the internet. My friend Carol’s daughter once read online that you could clean inside the vagina by sticking a bar of soap up…”

“Mom!” Harry jumped up from the bed, “God!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Anne winced, laughing though at Harry’s expression, “It just goes to show that not everything you see online is accurate. And keep in mind that what you see in certain um...videos...is highly doctored up and not accurate at all either.”

“A-are you talking to me about _porn_ right now?” Harry raised a brow and sputtering on his words, not believing any of this. It was way too early in the morning to be having talks about porn with his mother. Actually any time of day would be way too early in the morning to be having talks about porn with his mother. Harry collapsed into his desk chair, putting his face in his hands, “ _Mom!_ ”

“Sorry!” Anne was fighting to keep from laughing again, “It’s just...I want you to be prepared. And safe. And knowledgeable.”

“We’re just friends, Mom. That’s literally it.”

“I know, baby. I’m just trying to do my motherly-duties here. Now then, let me tell you a few things and then I’ll let you finish up getting ready. Okay? Just a few things and then we can go on as if this talk never happened, right?”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, not taking his hands from his face.

“Okay. You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to. Listen to your partner and be respectful of what he wants as well. Condoms are a must. Lube is your best friend. If there’s any hesitation, stop. Communication is key. Not everything goes perfectly all the time. It may be awkward and strange. If you can’t laugh together in bed, well he’s not the right guy.”

“I am listening to my mother tell me about condoms and lube,” Harry sighed from behind his hands.

“Better me than some sketchy online forum though, right?” Anne smiled sweetly and Harry frowned at her, “Alright. Just be safe. And have fun. That goes for anything really. Watching horror movies, having sex. Anything.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Harry gave her a hug. Because it really did mean a lot to him that she was so supportive and understanding. And so cool about things too. She’d been the first to buy him a box of condoms a few months back. And even though he’d rolled his eyes and made a fuss, the fact that she did that meant a lot to him.

“I love you, sweetie. And it makes me happy to see how happy you’ve been this past week. Your new friends are really great. And Louis is really great. And you can deny it all you want, but even if it is just friendship, there is something between the two of you. You both light up around each other. And even if all you ever are is just friends, what is between you is something quite special. It’s only been a week and you’ve changed so much for the better, baby. I’m so happy to see you come out of your shell more.”

“The guys are really great,” Harry swallowed hard, trying not to get too emotional about what she’d just said in regards to him and Louis, “All of them. Maybe especially Louis.”

Anne nodded, “Well, I hope you have a very fun time tonight, baby. And if you need anything, call. And if you’re too embarrassed to call your Mommy, call Liam.”

“Will do.”

Anne gave him one more hug and kiss before heading back downstairs. Harry smiled to himself as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. Today was going to be a great day.

\--

“So today after school, we’re going to meet up and head to the mall to grab pizza and then there’s a showing of Despicable Me at 5:45 that we can make. After I guess you’ll go back to Louis’ right?” Liam asked, adjusting the radio a bit as they drove to school.

“Yup,” Harry nodded.

“And this is just a sleep-over, right?”

“Liam!”

“Sorry!” Liam held up his hand, “It’s just...if anything happens. I want you to know that it’s okay. I know Andrew really did a number on you. But whatever you’re feeling...urges or whatever, it’s fine.”

“ _Christ!_ ” Harry threw his hands up, “First a sex talk from Mom and now _you too?_ ”

“Whoa, sex talk?”

“Yeah. She sort of bombarded me this morning. Talk about condoms and lube.”

“Both very good inventions, yes,” Liam nodded smugly.

“Nothing is going to happen! We’re just friends. That’s all.”

“Well I know that,” Liam sighed, brushing his knuckles against the back of Harry’s hand, “but I just want you to know that it’s okay to feel more than just friendship things. That it’s okay to like Louis. And it’s okay to feel things for him. Alright? And if you have any questions, you can come to me, alright? I’m not completely clueless about things. And maybe you’d be more okay with talking to me than your mother. I know it’s not ideal, but sometimes it’s better to talk to your older bro than your mom about sticking your dick or anything else up…”

“Okay!” Harry cried out, “I am _so_ done with this conversation. It’s a sleep-over. With horror movies and candies and then working on homework. You’ve slept over at Zayn’s a dozen of times right?”

Liam coughed and sputtered before collecting himself and saying, “Zaynie and I may not be the best uh...example there, bud.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

“It’s just….well,” Liam chuckled, “Zayn and I have a different sort of relationship.”

“What the fuck, Liam?”

“Okay,” Liam sighed, “I-I don’t know really what my sexuality is, Harry. But I do know that I like fooling around with guys sometimes. And Zayn? Well he is definitely into guys. And we are best friends. So one day we just...experimented with each other. We haven’t done anything in a long, long, _long_ time together. But we were best friends and we decided we should be each other’s well...first. Because we trusted each other.”

Harry head was spinning, “So you and _Zayn?_ ”

Liam nodded, “We had sex. A few years back. We haven’t really done anything since then. But we wanted to sort of um...practice on each other? So when the real thing came along, we wouldn’t be clueless. And we figured it'd be best to do it together. Since like we trusted each other and could ensure we'd be in a safe setting the first time.”

“I...I am still trying to process all of this,” Harry fish-mouthed.

“It’s okay,” Liam chuckled, “Really. I don’t like labels. I just like who I like. And I know that sometimes that means wanting to be with a girl. And sometimes that means wanting to be with a guy. So I just want you to know that it’s okay. It’s okay to want that with another guy, Harry. It’s natural. And it can be _so_ fun!”

“Oh my God. Well...thank you for um...telling me this. I really...I didn’t know.”

“Well I don’t advertise it much,” Liam laughed, “But I figured you should know. Especially because I want you to be able to come to me with like, questions. Like I said, it’s easier to talk to your bro than your mom. And I do have experience. You can come to me with anything. _About_ anything.”

“Thanks, Li,” Harry blushed, looking down at his hands folded in his lap, “That means a lot.”

“I know Andrew sort of treated you like being gay was something wrong. It’s not. Being uh...intimate with someone...it can be really beautiful and fun. There’s nothing wrong about any of that. As long as everything is safe and consensual, it’s not wrong. I just want you to know that.”

“Thanks, Liam.”

“No problem. Communication is key, Harry. Listen to the other person. And I don’t mean just talking. Listen to their responses to what you’re doing. Pay attention to them and feed off of how they react to different things.”

“Got it,” Harry nodded.

“Alrighty. Well here we are,” Liam pulled into their usual parking space and Louis ran over from where he was leaning against his red Civic. He was waving excitedly.

“Say you’re just friends all you want, babe. And maybe you are. But he’s crazy for you. And I know you’re a wreck for him as well.”

“ _Liam,_ ” Harry groaned.

“Hey. Even if all you are is friends, you two do have something special. I’m kind of jealous sometimes, I must admit. The way he is with you...it’s special. Just thought you should know,” Liam nudged Harry before grabbing his backpack and hopping out of the car to hug Louis. Harry swallowed hard, grabbing his own backpack and taking a deep breath before stepping out as well.

\--

At lunch, Harry noted how Zayn was sitting next to Liam this time, and the spot next to Louis was empty now. Apparently Zayn had gotten the hint and had grown tired of practically being shoved off the bench every time Harry came over. Harry slid into his usual seat by Louis and Louis threw his arm casually around Harry’s shoulders.

“So guess what?”

“What?”

“I may have sort of raided the candy aisle of Safeway last night,” Louis giggled into his hand that wasn’t resting on Harry, “Got us gummies and chocolates and sour cream and onion chips, and ice cream and sodas and…”

“Christ, are you trying to put me in a diabetic coma or something?” Harry laughed.

“Maybe,” Louis shifted his eyes, “Maybe that’s all part of my plan. You’ll never know!”

“God,” Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re such a dork!”

“Am not!” Louis poked him in the side and Harry let out a little yelp while Louis looked especially smug, “I even downloaded a bunch of horror movies from IMDB’s Top 100 Horror list. It’s going to be wicked!”

“The way you two are carrying on, you’re more excited for your little sleep-over than for the movie tonight,” Niall munched on a cookie, “Did you two forget Despicable Me? It’s supposed to be one of the top movies of the whole year! And I love those little yellow guys.”

“Minions,” Zayn corrected.

“Those!” Niall nodded, snapping his fingers, “They’re so cute!”

“Of course we didn’t forget about Despicable Me,” Harry nudged Niall’s foot with his own, “We’re just also excited for _after_ Despicable Me. Even though I am quite certain Louis is some sort of evil mastermind who’s trying to make me pee myself in fright and then slip into a coma from too much sugar.”

Louis poked Harry right in the dimple, “You’re on to me, Styles!”

\--

Home Ec was miserable in the best kind of way though. They were assigned to make snack mix - basically pretty easy. Just mixing together Goldfish crackers, Bugle chips, popcorn, and pretzels in a large bowl, pouring over melted butter and ranch seasoning, then baking it in the oven for a few minutes. Pretty easy. Harry and Louis were on dish duty though. Not quite as easy, Harry found. Especially since Louis decided he’d be on drying duty while Harry was on washing duty, and took every opportunity he could to whip Harry with the dish towel. Not that Harry exactly minded. In fact, quite the opposite really. What _he_ did mind though was after about the seventh slap with the towel, he hadn’t retaliated. Something he realized needed to be changed.

Louis whipped him hard with the towel again, this time right across the back of his thighs. And Harry almost dropped the glass mixing bowl in his hands. Which would have been bad. It would have shattered. Broken glass could have gone everywhere. He could have cut himself - or worse, Louis. And Mrs. Steven’s would surely take off marks from their grade for it. And he’d probably have to shell out his allowance to pay for a new glass mixing bowl.

Harry set the bowl carefully down on the counter and then turned on Louis. He snatched the towel out of his hands in one swift motion and grabbed one of Louis’ wrists in his hand. Pulling Louis close to him, Harry said in a very calm, quiet voice -

“ _Stop that._ ”

Louis bit down on his bottom lip, glancing up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry noted they were just slightly darkened compared to usual. Louis nodded once and turned back to put a clean plate in the rack. Once he’d put the plate down safely, Harry smacked him across the ass with the towel as hard as he could manage. Louis let out a yelp and hopped a little at the contact. He turned to glare at Harry and Harry tossed the towel back to him -

“Try to behave, will you? God, can’t go more than two minutes without being an absolute menace, can you?” Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he said it.

“Probably not, but I’ll give it my best go,” Louis was smiling too as he carefully dried the baking sheet.

\--

“You know,” Liam wiped a bit of pizza grease off his cheek with his napkin, “This is probably a terrible, _terrible_ idea. We all know after Nialler sees this movie, he’ll be quoting those minions for like the next, three months!”

“Oh God, why!” Zayn put his face in his hands and laughed.

“I’m going to go get another slice,” Louis rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he stood from the table, “Hazza, you want another?”

“Uh...sure.”

“Cheese or...nevermind. I know what you like,” Louis said with a wink and Harry let out a groan as Louis headed over to the buffet.

“What _is_ it with you two and pepperoni?” Niall asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

“It’s just...sort of the first inside joke we had together,” Harry admitted, fiddling with the Parmesan shaker.

“Oh my God!” Zayn cried, “You two are _so_ fucking married that it’s ridiculous!”

“Zayn,” Liam said in a warning tone.

“Well it’s true!” Zayn insisted.

“I want to be an evil mastermind,” Niall said casually, picking at his pizza crust. Everyone turned and stared at him, “That way I can have a million minions too!”

\--

“So, love,” Louis swung his arm around Harry’s shoulders as they stood off to the side with their concessions, waiting on the other guys to order theirs, “Does this count as our first date then?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry grabbed a bite of popcorn from the bag in his hands, using his tongue like a lizard, “I am a _very_ high maintenance date. I expect nothing less than white roses and a horse-drawn carriage.”

“Damn,” Louis licked a bite of popcorn from his own bag in the same fashion as Harry, “Well, I’ll just have to keep that in mind for the next time.”

\--

They made their way to their correct theater - a massive one considering it was a Friday night and the showing was in IMAX 3D. They followed Liam up the stairs to the row he deemed acceptable - right in the middle. Zayn and Liam sat together, with Niall next to Liam, and then Louis and Harry. Harry tried not to notice too much how Louis’ knee was resting against his.

The lights dimmed and the trailers started up. For each trailer, Harry would smack Louis’ arm and hiss, “I want to see that!”

“God, you’re one of _those_ ,” Louis chuckled, taking a sip from Harry’s Icee, before smacking him in the arm over and over and over again, “I want to see that! I want to  see that! I want to see that!”

“Do I have to separate you two?” Niall leaned over, eyebrow raised.

“No,” Louis and Harry both grumbled at the same time.

“And I am _not_ that obnoxious about it,” Harry frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

“Oh you _so_ are, babe. It’s like, not even a little bit _not_ obnoxious. It’s _completely_ and _utterly_ obnoxious.”

“Oh my God,” Harry threw his head back against his seat.

“But it’s endearing,” Louis nudged his knee, “Really. It’s cute how excited you get about each trailer you see. Tell you what, if you’re still this into these movies when they actually come out, we’ll go see them together. Even the dumb ones. I promise.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Now shut up. You’re being a distraction,” Louis scolded, tickling Harry’s side just as the movie was beginning to start.


	6. Chapter 6

“That was amazing!” Niall was hopping up and down as they headed out of the theater and towards the parking lot. Harry and Louis were walking together a little behind the rest of the guys, their shoulders bumping into each other as they walked. Niall was so giddy, quoting the minions and talking about wanting to shrink the moon.

“I liked Agnes,” Harry mused quietly, “If I have a daughter, she’ll be like Agnes.”

“My daughter will be like Edith. She’s awesome,” Louis cast a small smile towards Harry who returned the smile.

“Do you think that’s possible though,” Niall froze, glancing up at the night sky, “To shrink the moon?”

“Christ on Ritz,” Zayn threw his head back, “Come along, Nialler.”

“But...is it?”

“Oh my God,” Liam laughed, “Alrighty then. Well, we’ll just take Nialler home then. Hazza, see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, looking down at the concrete, “Tomorrow.”

“Be nice to my boy,” Liam pointed a finger at Louis who looked indignant, tossing an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“As if I’d be anything but!”

And then they were alone. Harry stared back down at the pavement again. The summer night’s heat was thick and heavy and everything was tinged blue under the nightsky. Louis bumped his shoulder slightly into Harry’s again. They were alone. Just the two of them. For the first time ever. Harry’s heart skipped and his stomach really should go out for gymnastics with all the summersaults it was doing.

“Let’s get going, yeah?” Louis nodded to the parking lot, digging the keys to his Civic from his pocket.

“Y-yeah. We should.”

“Oh c’mon, Hazza,” Louis nudged him again, a smile on his face, “I don’t bite. Well. Not unless someone wants me to.”

And _Christ_. Was that supposed to make Harry feel better? Harry nodded and followed Louis to his red Civic. When Louis unlocked the doors, Harry slipped into the passenger seat. The car was definitely Louis’. It was a mess. Forgotten paper fast food bags crunched under Harry’s feet on the floor mat. And his car smelled like french fry grease and cigarettes. Harry scrunched up his nose. What really had he expected though? Louis was always messy. Messy, messy, messy and loud, loud, loud. Always making his presence known.

“Sorry it’s a bit of a disaster,” Louis chuckled, turning the key in the ignition, “Afraid the only times it ever gets cleaned out is when Liam gets pissed off enough at the mess and dumps everything in the garbage. Which happens like once a month. So I figure, why do it when he will, right?”

“Oh my God,” Harry laughed, “Lou, this is...this is pretty bad. I am pretty sure things are starting to compost under my feet right now.”

“It’s not _that_ bad!” Louis gasped, turning on the radio, “I’ve seen worse.”

“Really, where? An episode of Hoarders: Car Edition?”

“I could make you walk you know,” Louis said, fiddling with the radio a bit, “It’s a long walk.”

“I’ll make do I suppose,” Harry grabbed a CD case out of the door and began to flip through Louis’ collection, “You have like...the weirdest taste in music ever. You have Slipknot in here and a few pages over, you’ve got Taylor Swift.”

“Are you dissing my music tastes now too?” Louis raised a brow.

“N-no,” Harry held up a hand, “Really. I’m not. I...I like it. I thought I was the only one with random tastes in music. I swear, I can listen to like Beyonce one moment and then be listening to Buckcherry a few moments later.”

“Pick a CD. Any one you want to listen to, love.”

“Okay,” Harry flipped through a few more pages before settling on… “Oh, _no fucking way!_ ”

“What? What did you find?” Louis scowled over Harry’s shoulder.

“You have the fucking Sherk soundtrack, Lewis? Okay, we’re _so_ listening to this.”

“God,” Louis winced, “That’s so old. I-I don’t really throw anything out as I’m sure you can tell. It’s not like I even listen to it much...if ever I mean. Probably not for at least a few years. It’s just...I really should take that out of there…”

Harry smirked, popping the CD into the dash, “Louis, stop. If you say you hate the Shrek soundtrack, you’re lying to yourself.”

The first notes to All Star started to play. And Louis’ face broke out into a massive grin. His eyes lit up as he started to sing at the top of his lungs -

“Somebody once told me, this world was going to roll me. I aint the sharpest tool in the shed!”

“She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead,” Harry shouted along, making the “loser” sign against his forehead.

And together, they sang as loudly as possible to the rest of the song. Once it ended, Harry and Louis fell against each other in a heap of giggles. And suddenly Louis pulled off, straightening up and focusing his attention back on the road.

“Hey, Hazza?”

“Yeah?”

“You just um...you sang.”

Harry’s brow furrowed at Louis’ words because well, _of course_ he sang. They were singing along to All Star. Just two seconds ago. And then the realization hit into him. _He’d just sang._ For the first time in months he’d just sang. For the first time since that horrible talent show. And Harry took a deep breath because for the first time in the longest time, he felt as if he could float on the air.

He felt as though he could burst, and surely his insides were made of chocolate because he was feeling all melty and warm and sweet on the inside. And he couldn’t believe he’d just sang along with Louis as if it were the most natural thing in the whole entire world. As if it just made sense. And as if nothing else existed outside of Louis and of him. It was just them in the whole world. Everything else faded away. And Harry had let himself sing!

“You haven’t sang since the talent show, right?” Louis asked, his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel slightly.

“I-I haven’t,” Harry let out a chuckle which turned into a full-blown laugh. Louis looked at him as if he were deranged for a second before joining in and laughing along with him. “God, Louis. I haven’t sang since the talent show! I-I forgot how could it feels to just...relax and do it!”

“I can’t believe you sang.”

“Well, more like shouted along to the song, but yeah,” Harry wiped at a tear with the back of his knuckle, “God, it felt so good!”

“You should sing more,” Louis reached over and ran a hand through Harry’s curls, “Your face looks like fucking sunshine when you sing, love. All bright and lit and happy.”

Harry blushed. “Maybe I will.”

“No maybe’s, Haz. You should. One of these days, when you’re ready, I want to hear your real singing voice. Not shouting along to All Star, but like your real singing voice. I’ll bet you a million bucks it’s lovely.”

“You do not have a million bucks, Louis.”

“Fine then,” Louis thought it over, “Bet you a milkshake. I’ll bet you a milkshake your singing voice is absolutely lovely.”

\--

The Civic pulled in front of a typical looking two-story house in the neighborhood behind Harry and Liam’s. Louis put it in park, and Harry grabbed his bag from the backseat. Louis found his house key on his key ring and said -

“Oh, um...I may have forgotten to mention that my parents are out of town for the weekend. So it’ll just be us. That okay?”

And Jesus Christ, that was more than just okay and not okay at all, all at once. Harry swallowed hard and nodded, not being able to find words at the current moment. Louis just smiled and unlocked his front door. He held it open, letting Harry slip by first.

“After you,” Louis said, before pulling the door shut and locking it, “I’ll have to give you the grand tour, of course. You can put your backpack in the living room for now though. That’s where we’ll watch the movies. I have a TV in my room, but this one is bigger and has surround sound, so there’s that. Well, come on in Harold!”

The house smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and Louis made some comment with a wave of his hand about his mother and an obsession with scented candles. There were framed pictures scattering the walls - pictures of a tiny little Louis dressed up in various Halloween costumes, pictures of a tiny little Louis off to his first day of school. Pictures of a tiny little Louis at various birthday parties.

“She’s also obsessed with documenting my whole life,” Louis came up behind Harry and pointed at one of the pictures, “That was my sixth Halloween I think. Ninja Turtle. Michelangelo of course. Because, I mean. C’mon. Is that even up for a debate?”

Harry chuckled and Louis guided him throughout the rest of the house, “In here is the kitchen,” Louis guided Harry into the spacious kitchen with a stone island in the middle, “My mom loves to cook. Didn’t really inherit that from her, I’m afraid. You can help yourself to whatever. Like I said, I may have raided Safeway last night. So whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Louis showed Harry into the living room next - spacious with a huge, over-stuffed, plush sectional couch and massive flat screen TV. Harry noted the speakers hanging from the corners of the ceiling and Louis shrugged -

“My dad is sort of tech obsessed. At least when it comes to movies and stuff. He says we should never have to go to a movie theater again. Down here,” Louis pulled Harry towards the hallway, “Is my bathroom but it’s also the guest bathroom so you can use it if you need to. Oh! Let me show you my room!”

Louis face lit up as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him further down the hall to a closed door. He opened the door and turned on a light, practically shoving Harry inside. The room wasn’t much cleaner than his Civic. There were clothes scattered all over the carpet and his bed was unmade. He had a small TV with a game console and some games scattered on the floor. There was a poster of David Beckham on the wall along with several band posters. There was a framed photograph of a tiny little Louis with who Harry assumed were his grandparents on his bedside table. Along with a bowl of neglected cereal. Harry frowned at the bowl.

“How long has that been there?” He asked.

Louis sniffed at it, “Few days I’d say.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“What can I say?” Louis shrugged, “I’m kind of a mess.”

Harry smiled, absolutely endeared. And what the hell was wrong with him? A bowl of nasty, forgotten, week-old milk and cereal was not endearing. But to Harry, it was simply because it was Louis’. And Christ, he really was far-gone, wasn’t he?

“Come on,” Louis tugged at Harry’s hand again, “Let’s go set up the movies and snacks.”

Louis got to work in the living room. He arranged some pillows from the couch and various chairs and then tossed a sheet over the pillows, creating a canopy. Next he and Harry got to work in the kitchen. Louis scrounged up some large bowls and they began to dump in the candies and chips and other snacks.

“Pepsi or Coke?” Louis called over his shoulder as he peered into the fridge.

“Coke,” Harry munched on a chip, “This is really too much, Lou. You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Of course I did,” Louis poured the Coke into two large glasses, “It’s a special occasion. Not every night I have cute boys over for scary movies,” Louis wiggled his eyebrows and Harry nearly choked on his chip.

They gathered up everything and carried it into the living room, arranging the bowls of snacks and their glasses on the coffee table. Louis flicked on the TV and scrolled through the movies he’d downloaded.

“What do you want to watch first, Young Harold? We’ve got Cabin in the Woods, House At The End of The Street, Friday the 13th. Um...Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The Hills Have Eyes. The first four Saw movies which are the only Saw movies if you ask me…”

“Um...let’s watch Saw.”

“You sure?” Louis raised a brow, “I mean, I know _I_ can handle it. I love these fucking movies. But you, love, are just a baby!”

“I am not a baby!” Harry protested, “We’re watching Saw.”

“Fine then, love. If you think you can handle it,” Louis smirked and Harry tossed a Red Vine at his head.

\--

Louis grabbed the remotes and sunk onto the couch, “Well come here, love. We’re not watching scary movies without cuddling, silly.”

Harry bit his lower lip but tucked himself against Louis. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pressed play. Louis turned the lights down using one of the remotes and Harry rolled his eyes because - really? But with the lights now completely dimmed and the movie starting up, his heart began to race. He instinctively curled up even closer against Louis, trying not to end up in the other boy’s lap because - really, that’d be a little forward there, Harold. Louis just held Harry tighter.

“You’re safe, babe,” Louis whispered against Harry’s ear, his breath tickling against him, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You’re right here with me, okay? But that doesn’t mean I won’t completely make fun of you whenever you get jumpy, got it?”

Harry rolled his eyes. He hadn’t known what to expect from Saw, but it wasn’t that. The whole movie was like one big massive mind fuck. And the gore! Harry felt his stomach clench up at almost every scene. And when the foot-sawing scene came up, Harry ducked into Louis’ arm to shield his eyes. Every time there was a loud noise, Louis would jab his finger into Harry’s side, making him jump even more. And it just wasn’t fair! He’d been a complete idiot to pick this movie, but being so close to Louis and the attention Louis was showering him seemed well-worth it all. At least for the most part.

After Saw, Louis made an executive decision that they switch over to Cabin the Woods. Harry didn’t know what to expect for that one either, but as long as there wasn’t razor wire and crazy contraptions, he was sure he could manage just fine. Louis pressed play and pulled Harry back against him. As the movie started, he started to trail his fingertips down Harry’s back. Harry both relaxed and tensed under the touch. It felt so nice. And Louis just softly traced little shapes and designs along Harry’s back with his fingertips.

Harry shut his eyes briefly for a moment, enjoying this and wanting to savor it. He hadn’t ever been touched by anyone so gently before except for maybe his mom. Every once in awhile, Louis fingers would trail a little too close to Harry’s sides, making him squirm. Louis would just smirk and carry on.

“You’re being a distraction,” Harry frowned half-heartedly.

“Am I?” Louis blinked, as if this were a huge shocker to him, “I think you’re being the distraction here, love. I’m too busy paying attention to you than to the movie.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Harry asked, sticking his tongue out at Louis.

“Your’s most definitely,” Louis giggled, grabbing Harry and pulling him back against him, crushingly hard, “Watch the movie, silly!”

Cabin in The Woods was actually quite funny, and Harry found himself enjoying that one a lot. He much preferred to to Saw. And Louis seemed to feed off that. After Cabin in The Woods ended, he nuzzled his nose against Harry’s arm and asked -

“Shall we watch another? Or I can find us a non-horror movie? Or we could play a game?”

Harry thought it over a moment, “What kind of game?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, “My mom tends to never throw anything out. We have like a dozen board games in the hall closet. We can sort through them and find something we like. Or...we could just talk.”

“About what?” Harry asked, liking that option the best.

“Anything.”

“Okay. Let’s talk.”

They shifted around on the couch so that Louis was leaning against one arm of the couch and Harry was leaning against the other. They were facing each other and Louis rested his hands on his stomach. He bit his lower lip, looking a little lost in thought before saying -

“How did you feel about your mom remarrying Liam’s dad?”

And okay. This was going to be a heavy talk then. Harry could do that. He nodded once, swallowing visibly before answering.

“At first I was angry about it. I mean, I didn’t like the thought of her marrying Jim and not even telling anyone about it until after the fact. And I didn’t want to leave Carlson. Because as miserable as I was there, it was still my home you know?”

Louis nodded as if he hung on every word Harry said, “What about now though?”

“Now? I am so glad she married him. I am so glad that we made the move to Oregon. Because if not, I’d still be miserable in Carlson and wouldn’t know all of you. And I am really, _really_ glad I know all of you.”

Louis smiled, his cheeks growing slightly pink as he stared down at his hands, “Your turn to ask a question now, Haz.”

Harry bit his lower lip thinking it over, “Why did you invite me to stay over? Just me? Not the other guys too?”

Louis nodded once before answering, “Well Harold, I wanted to spend time with you. Just us. Not with Niall quoting minions and not with Liam and Zayn all over each other or whispering together or sneaking off together.”

“I thought they didn’t do that anymore?”

“So he did tell you then?” Louis raised a brow and Harry nodded, “Yeah, they cut back on it and I don’t think they go all the way anymore. But they definitely sneak off for something. Liam says it’s just cuddles, but c’mon. We know he knows we know.”

Harry picked at a thread on the hem of his shirt, “What did you and Niall think about it? Did it change your friendships any?”

“Well, at first they tried to hide it. But they were kind of pretty awful at hiding it, so we found out pretty quick. They told us they were just fooling around, which was fine. I think it was good that they were each other’s firsts. Made it safer and more comfortable for them that way, which is good. It didn’t change anything really. We just have strict no PDA rules now. Besides, if anything, it brought them closer together as friends.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes widened slightly, “I just...I can’t imagine your first time being your best friend though.”

Louis shrugged, “Why not? It makes sense. Things can get out of hand if it’s with a stranger. And when you’re with someone you love and trust, it’s just easier. You know? And there’s no pressure to try to impress each other either. Or fear of losing the other. It just was natural to them. At least that’s what Zaynie told me.”

“That’s good then,” Harry nodded, growing quiet.

“Trust me, Hazza. Your first time should be with someone you love and trust.”

“You say that like it’s coming from experience.”

“It is,” Louis glanced away slightly before continuing, “Look, my first time wasn’t good, okay? It was actually pretty horrible. We were both drunk. I didn’t even know the guy. We didn’t have lube. It hurt like a mother fucker. And afterwards he just tossed my clothes at me and told me to leave before his - get this - boyfriend came back. So yeah. I’m kind of a huge supporter of how Liam and Zayn did things.”

“Louis,” Harry’s eyes were saucers. He instinctively placed a hand on Louis’ ankle and gently ran his thumb over his Achilles heel, “I am so, so sorry.”

Louis just shrugged, “It’s in the past, right? Just see to it that your first time is better. You deserve it to be good, Hazza. Trust me.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ ankle gently, “I’m scared,” his voice was barely a whisper. He’d never really talked about this sort of thing with anyone ever. But it felt right to talk to Louis. It felt natural and easy.

“Everyone’s scared the first time, babe. That’s why you need to do it with someone who loves you and who is gentle with you and someone who can laugh with you and make it as enjoyable as possible. Got that? He better be fucking worthy of you or I am going to have to beat both your asses.”

Harry giggled and rolled his head to the side. He nudged at Louis’ thigh with his toe as he asked, “But what makes me so special in the first place?”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Louis tossed his head back, “Hazza! You’re wonderful, okay? Absolutely fucking wonderful. You’re cute and you’re sweet but you can be a complete little shit sometimes and you definitely keep a guy on his toes. Don’t downplay yourself, ever. Got that?”

Harry nodded and Louis continued, “My turn to ask the questions now. Why do you treat me differently than the other guys?”

Louis frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I just mean, why do you treat me differently? You are always singling me out and just are different with me.”

The frown deepened, “Does it bother you?”

“No! No!” Harry was quick to reply, “Not at all! I was just wondering why.”

Louis pressed his big toe into Harry’s hip, “Guess you’re just special is all, Haz. I think that’s enough waited questions for tonight though.”

“Oh but wait!” Harry held up a finger, “I have just one more. One more question. I promise. It’s very important and serious and I need to know.”

Louis scowled, his brows furrowing together as if he wanted to protest but instead said, “Alright fine. Just _one_ more question.”

“Okay,” Harry cleared his throat, “Tell me Louis, how does one actually enjoy the taste of salt and vinegar potato chi - “

Harry didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Louis lunged on top of him and began to tickle him mercilessly.

\--

It was after three in the morning. Harry couldn’t fall asleep. Louis had gone out of his way to make them a nest on the living room floor with sleeping bags and blankets and pillows. And it was the most comfortable place Harry was sure he’d ever slept. And Louis was snoring right there next to him and it was the most beautiful, peaceful thing ever. But he just couldn’t fall asleep.

His mind was going a hundred miles a minute with different thoughts - all of them leading back to the boy sleeping soundly next to him. He was starting to think this was more than just a crush. A crush is what you have on David Beckham. This? This was something way more. Something so much more intense.

All Harry could think about was wanting to be right beside Louis all the time. Louis invaded all his thoughts. Everything traced back to Louis. And Harry knew he was completely and utterly gone for this boy.

He just wished he knew what to do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry plan their family even before their first kiss. Harry is a health nut. Louis just wants Cocoa Pops. Louis makes Harry lunch. Harry is extremely ticklish - which Louis loves. Louis almost sets the house on fire. And Harry finds himself staying with Louis for one more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter update today just because I love you guys so much :)

The eraser end of Louis’ pencil jabbed right into the spot where Harry’s dimple hid. Harry rolled his eyes and batted the pencil away as Louis giggled.

“Lou, focus. Please. We have to get this assignment done.”

“But bothering you is so much more fun, Hazza!” Louis’ bottom lip jutted out in a petulant pout.

“Put that bottom lip away,” Harry tapped Louis’ lip with his own pencil eraser, “Now then, we have $200 to feed a family of four for seven days. Now then, Mrs. Stevens gave us these worksheets that have this chart on them. See the rows and columns for the days of the week and breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks? What should we serve for breakfasts?”

“That’s easy-peasy! Cereal!”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, “But what brand?”

“Cocoa Pops!”

Harry sighed, “No, Louis. It’s supposed to be a balanced meal. Besides, we’ll have a banana each with our breakfasts, so that’s sugar already. The good kind of sugar to give you energy. We’re not sending our kids to school on double sugar from bananas _and_ sugary cereal. And Cocoa Pops have the processed sugar. Which means a sugar high and then a crash. The sugar in bananas is released slowly to provide you with energy.”

“Christ, don’t tell me you’re some sort of health nut!”

“I am,” Harry grinned, “The kids will have puffed wheat. We will have shredded wheat.”

“Ew.”

“Don’t complain. It’s supposed to be a balanced meal. And we are the parents. We need to set proper examples. We can’t live off Cocoa Pops and Pop Tarts and then tell the kids they have to eat healthy. We have to lead by example.”

“Our kids will have Cocoa Pops. Sorry Harold. You’re outnumbered. Apparently we have two kids. Three to one. You lose.”

“That is not how this works!” Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “We are the parents. We’re supposed to be a united front. You have to back me up on things. Or we discuss it in private together. You can’t just undermine me!”

Louis giggled and poked Harry’s dimple again with the eraser, “You’re cute when you’re argumentative.”

“Oh my God,” Harry batted the pencil away again, “Stop that! Breakfast is healthy cereal, a banana, and fresh squeezed OJ for the kiddos, tea for us. Now then,” Harry jotted down the items under the breakfast column, “What about lunches? If you say Lunchables, I swear to God Lewis…”

“Lunchables.”

“You’re asking for it,” Harry pointed the point of his pencil at Louis as threateningly as he could muster.

“What are you going to do, Harold?” Louis grinned, “Beat me with an organic banana?”

Harry growled with frustration, “Lunches, Lewis. Lunches! I say the kids get sandwiches on seed bread…”

“ _Seed bread?_ ” Louis cried, “Jesus Lord! Harry, they aren’t birds. They’re _kids_. They’ll get Wonderbread and be just fine.”

“Wonderbread is horrible for you! It’s all starch and no nutritional value. Nope, absolutely not. They will get either multi-grain bread or seed bread. Some days will be peanutbutter and honey. Other days will be turkey and veggie.”

“Our poor, poor children,” Louis put his face in his hands, “This is breaking my heart, Harold.”

“You’ll live. Along with the sandwiches, they’ll get baggies of carrot sticks and celery sticks and some pretzels. Apple slices as well for a dessert.”

“Did you just call apples _dessert?_ ”

“Yes.”

“I want a divorce.”

Harry rolled his eyes again. Really, this was quite cute though - him and Louis meal planning for their pretend little family. If Harry closed his eyes and concentrated real hard, he could almost mistake this for actually being real. But it wasn’t. It was just a school assignment, Harry told himself. That was all. No actual family planning was taking place. Just their imaginations going a bit wild. 

“Louis, focus,” Harry sighed, “Fine. They can have one chocolate chip cookie each in their lunch box. They’ll have water to drink instead of sodas or juice at lunch.”

“Water? What about chocolate milk?”

“Chocolate milk has almost the same amount of sugar per serving as a soda, Louis. Our kids are not going to be diabetic. Now then, that covers lunches…”

“You bitch at me for undermining you, but aren’t you doing that exact same thing to me?” Louis leaned forward a little on the kitchen island where they were working, “You’re making all the decisions here and cutting me out. I’m their dad too. Let’s try to compromise.”

“Okay. Do you have a mature compromise to propose, Louis?”

“Yes, actually. They have your healthy lunches on every day of the week but Friday. Friday they’ll be given lunch money and they can eat pizza with plastic cheese and chicken nuggets and fries and chocolate milk like the rest of the rugrats at their school.”

“Hmm…” Harry thought it over, “I suppose that could be good. It’s not good to deprive kids completely of junk food. Because then the moment they are allowed to have it, they’ll go crazy. I see your point. Okay. Fridays will be more lax when it comes to our nutrition.”

“Yay!” Louis actually clapped. And Harry was even more endeared than before. This was bad how far gone he was. This was _so_ bad. 

“Now we just need to plan dinners and then go to the grocery store to price this stuff. What should we have on the weekends?”

“Weekends should be fun meals again,” Louis peered at the chart over Harry’s shoulder, “Like burgers or tacos. And you can even make them healthy if you want - like stock them up with veggies or whatever.”

“Burgers and tacos. Nice. Okay. What about for school nights and work nights? I am going to be a stay at home parent so I will have time to prepare good meals for us.”

“You wanna be June Cleaver or something?”

“Absolutely!”

“Who are you?” Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls and Harry blushed, “Alrighty then, June. What shall we have on weeknights?”

“Monday I can do a pot roast. We’ll need roast and root veggies. Then Tuesday I can turn the leftovers into a stew. What about Wednesday?”

“Chicken and rice?”

“Oh! I can make baked chicken and broccoli rice and cheddar casserole!”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Louis held up his hands, “That covers Wednesday. Thursday?”

“Something with fish. Like salmon. A pasta or something. Now that just leaves Friday.”

“We order pizza and have a movie night in with the snot monkeys.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Harry filled in the rest of the chart, “We make excellent parents!”

“Absolutely!” Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder a little with his own, “So now we have to go to Safeway and price this stuff to make it fit into the budget? And then that’s it?”

“Yup!”

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road then,” Louis grabbed his keys off the counter as Harry shook on his jacket, “By the way Harold, I am very lucky to have a hubby as sweet and as smart as you!” Harry blushed furiously as Louis playfully kissed his cheek.

\--

They climbed into Louis’ Civic and Louis grabbed the CD case before Harry could. He insisted they were not going to listen to the Shrek Soundtrack again and instead flipped through the plastic pages himself. He settled on Taking Back Sunday.

“So, you’re a health nut. What other ideas do you have about parenting?” Louis drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“I’ve actually given it a lot of thought. I would love to be a parent one day. I want like, seven kids one day,” Harry laughed, “Sorry if that’s dumb.”

“Not dumb at all. I want a lot of kids too. A bunch of little rugrats raising hell.”

“Oh God,” Harry winced, “The world does not need a bunch of little mini Louis Tomlinsons!”

“Of course it does, Harold! The world could use all the Louis Tomlinsons it can get.”

Harry chuckled, “If you say so. I believe in raising kids with lots of love. And that if you respect them, they will in turn respect you. I don’t believe in hitting or yelling. I believe in leading by example and teaching children to express themselves in proactive ways.”

“Not bad,” Louis nodded along in agreement, “I might be a yeller though. Wouldn’t ever hit a kid ever, but yeah. I might go off and yell sometimes,” Louis winced a little and gauged Harry’s reaction.

“Everyone loses it sometimes, just don’t make it a habit, yeah?”

“You know,” Louis smirked, “I’m going to come home from work one day with armfuls of water guns and we’re going to sneak attack you!”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Harry grinned right back, “I’ll probably be out working in the garden at the time, and I’ll just turn the hose on you lot.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh I would,” Harry bit his lower lip, still grinning, “You aren’t the only one who can be a little shit, Tomlinson.”

Louis ran his thumb over the seam of the steering wheel, “Kindness is first and foremost. I never want our kids to be cruel. I want to teach them to show kindness to all people. Even if it’s difficult. I’ll let them get away with a lot, but if I ever find out they’re being rude or hurtful to anyone else, I won’t tolerate that.”

“Good,” Harry nodded, wondering when this became a talk about their future kids as if that was even a possibility on the table, “It’s important to teach kids kindness. And I want them to be the kind of kids that if someone is being bullied, they’ll make friends with that person. Just so that kid isn’t so alone.”

“Like you were,” Louis said quietly.

“Right.”

“Oh girls can play with trucks and cars and BB guns and the boys can have all the barbies under the sun if they wish,” Louis continued, “And they can play however and with whatever they wish. And they can pick their own clothes. And we’ll raise them to be independent thinkers.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! We won’t press ideals on to them. And we’ll listen to them and treat them as equals.”

“We’re going to be great parents, huh Harold?”

“The absolute best, Lewis.”

\--

When they got to Safeway, Harry clutched the grocery list in his hands as Louis fetched them a cart. They started going through the store, pricing their items and Harry marking the costs down on to the list.

“Why did you grab a cart, we aren’t buying anything?”

“I am buying Cocoa Pops. For own personal use. And whatever else we may want.”

“We?”

“Yes.”

Harry didn’t question it.

\--

They priced their items and everything fit into the budget with thirty dollars left over. Louis ended up buying them Cocoa Pops and a frozen pizza because he insisted that Harry was going to stay over for lunch. Harry didn’t argue.

\--

Back at Louis’, Louis insisted he was going to make them lunch. Harry didn’t argue. He sat down at one of the bar stools at the kitchen island and watched Louis’ brow furrow as he read the instructions on the back of the cardboard box.

“So I have to wait for the oven to preheat before I put the pizza in?”

“Yes, Louis. And try to remember to take off the plastic covering before putting the pizza in the oven. If anyone were to start a fire making frozen pizza, it’d be you.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Louis sat the box on the counter very slowly, “Want to say that one more time, Harold?”

Harry’s jaw jutted out slightly and he felt something knot up in his stomach as he said, “I said, if anyone were to start a fire making frozen pizza, it’d be you.”

“You have three seconds.”

“To do what?” Harry’s brow furrowed.

“Run!”

\--

Harry’s eyes widened as he dashed to the stairs. Louis was hot on his heels. Harry wondered why in the fuck he was running towards Louis’ bedroom where Louis could easily block him off, but he was. He darted into Louis’ room and Louis pounced, pinning Harry onto his bed. Louis held his wrists firmly in his hands and Harry wriggled underneath him. They were both wide-eyed and flush-cheeked.

“Take it back, Harold,” Louis raised a brow.

Another flutter of something inside of Harry’s stomach, “Take what back? That you can’t cook to save your own life and would burn the whole house down in an attempt to make frozen pizza?”

“Take it back,” Louis held onto Harry’s wrist with one hand as the other hand looped around to Harry’s ribs, “You have another three seconds to take it back. Now take it back!”

“I’m not the one that burned spaghetti noodles,” Harry stuck his tongue out and that did it.

Louis attacked Harry’s ribs, tickling him mercilessly as Harry cried out and begged him to stop, but really wanting this to never end. He was laughing so hard that tears were coming to his eyes and Louis was laughing now too at this point. Finally Louis relented. He rolled over off of Harry’s hips and onto the side. He propped his head up with his hand and smiled down at Harry.

“You are so fucking ticklish that it’s adorable.”

“Oh shut up,” Harry rolled his eyes, trying to tell the butterflies in his stomach to go the fuck away. He knew he was blushing. And it was embarrassing. But Christ, he’d just been pinned underneath Louis. And Harry still couldn’t believe that.

“Why can’t I tell you how cute you are?” Louis frowned, brushing the curls - now matted with sweat - off of Harry’s forehead.

“Because,” Harry sighed. They were so close, he could feel Louis’ breath against his lips. Their eyes were latched onto each other’s and Harry was taken back by just how blue Louis’ were. He’d always known Louis’ eyes were gorgeous. But this close, they were glacier. And stunning.

“Because why?” Louis gave a curl a gentle tug.

“Because it makes me all flustered, okay?” Harry frowned, feeling rather embarrassed with himself.

“Maybe that’s the _point_ ,” Louis pinched at Harry’s cheek, where his dimple hid. Harry couldn’t help it and smiled. The dimple came through and Louis grinned as if it was the best thing he’d ever seen, “Maybe I like to get you all flustered. Love seeing you blush and bite your lip. Or maybe I just like to tell you how cute you are because I think you should know.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something - although he wasn’t quite sure what - when something began beeping from downstairs. Louis’ eyes went wide as saucers as he jumped off the bed.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He yelled, running down the stairs taking two at a time. Harry trailed behind, realizing then that it was the smoke alarm, “Fuck!” Louis opened the oven door and fanned out the smoke that was billowing out.

“What happened?” Harry raised a brow, glancing around at the cloud of smoke and trying not to choke, “We didn’t even put the pizza in yet!”

Louis grabbed a pot holder and lifted a pan out of the oven. Whatever was inside was crisped black.

“What the hell is that?”

“Brownies,” Louis grimaced, setting the pan in the sink, “I forgot. My mom made us brownies before they left. She told me they were in the oven keeping warm. I must have forgotten them. And then preheated the oven for the pizza, and yeah...charcoal brownies.”

Harry clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as Louis furiously swatted at the smoke cloud.

“Do not laugh!” Louis glared at Harry, “God, this is so embarrassing.”

“Charcoal brownies!” Harry was giggling now. Louis let out a growl and moved to the sink to scrape out the burnt brownies, but not before swatting Harry on the ass with the pot holder.

\--

“I should be getting home soon,” Harry sighed reluctantly as he finished off his last bite of pizza. They were sitting on the couch with their plates propped up on their knees as they ate. And Harry really didn’t want to go. He didn’t want this to be over yet. But at the same time, he didn’t want to impose or overstay his welcome. They’d already finished their Home Ec assignment. There was really no reason for him to still be there.

“Oh,” Louis set his plate on the coffee table. There was something in his voice that Harry couldn’t quite pinpoint, “Well, if you want.”

“I just don’t want to be an imposition.”

“Harold! You are _not_ an imposition. I love you being here. Besides, my mom and dad don’t get back until tomorrow sometime. I’d die of boredom here by myself. Do you want to be responsible for my death, Harold? Are you capable of _murder_ , Harold? Are you?”

“Jesus, is this your way of asking if I’ll stay another night?” Harry asked. Because really, Louis. The dramatics!

“Maybe,” Louis picked at a thread on the blanket.

“You could have just asked.”

“But that’s no fun.”

“I’ll have to call my mom and check with her to see if it’s okay.”

“Well get on with it then!”

\--

Anne had said yes. She’d also wanted to know every detail about how things were going and what they were doing and if Harry was having a good time and if Louis was being good to him. Harry had rolled his eyes and tried to quickly answer all of her questions. Louis just watched Harry pace around the living room, nodding and trying to get his mom to wrap it up, with a bemused smirk on his face. Finally Anne let him go and Harry hung up the call.

“So?” Louis raised a brow.

“She said I could stay one more night!”

“Yay!” Louis clapped his hands together excitedly.

“And you say _I’m_ cute,” Harry snorted. And he made a mental note of how Louis’ cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at that.

“What happened to being handsome and rugged?” He pouted.

“What did I tell you about pouting?” Harry raised a brow.

“I forget.”

“Don’t do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because someone might see that bottom lip sticking out like that and want to bite it,” Harry had no idea where that had come from. But he’d said it. And Louis had heard it. And Louis’ reaction was better than Harry could have dreamed. Louis’ clamped down on his lip, making it go white under the contact.

“That so?” He asked, raising a brow and shifting slightly on the couch cushion.

“Oh yes,” Harry nodded, wondering why he was like this all of a sudden and where this boldness had come from, “I’d be careful if I were you.”

“I’ll uh..." Louis' cheeks flushed, "...I’ll keep that in mind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's past surfaces. Louis is comforting. The guys come over for a movie night. Louis teases Harry relentlessly. And has a confession to make. Harry wonders if this is what heaven must be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for your beautiful reviews! I love hearing from you. It makes me so happy this story makes all of you happy! I know I've been taking my time with pacing, but the chapter after this, things will start to pick up a lot more. I've just been trying to get to a good place so nothing feels rushed and it will be more realistic. Which I hope I am conveying. Thank you for being so patient with me!

That afternoon, Louis’ mom called to check in. Before taking the call, he’d motioned towards the computer, telling Harry he was welcome to use it, as he disappeared into the dining room to talk. Harry found himself checking his usual social media - Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr. When he logged onto Facebook, he saw he had one new message. He didn’t recognize the person it was from, but curiosity got the best of him, and he clicked the unread message anyway. It was a link to a video on YouTube. Harry could hear the pulse pounding in his ears. His face felt as though he had a massive fever. He knew better than to click the link, knowing exactly the video it was to, but did so anyway.

A new tab opened up and Harry turned down the volume on the computer as he watched. The video was of him, on the stage of Carlson High’s auditorium. He was singing King For A Day and owning the song when suddenly from the back of the auditorium, someone started to chant the word “fag.” Harry could hear it clear as day in his memory. And then a few more voices joined in. Soon the sounds of “fag” being chanted drowned out Harry’s singing and he pulled the microphone down from his mouth. Harry watched the video continue as the Harry on screen’s eyes filled with tears. He put the microphone back on the stand and backed towards the curtain. As he was exiting the stage, he tripped over his own feet and face planted. The video cut off and Harry stared at the YouTube page, tears streaming down his face in the reflection of the screen.

They were the worst kind of tears too, the quiet kind of crying that made no sound and just wouldn’t stop. The hot, heavy tears rolled down his cheeks and down his neck. He didn’t bother to wipe them away.

“Hazza?” Harry didn’t even turn around. Louis came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry as tightly as he could, “Harry, love. What’s wrong? Tell me what’s happened!”

Harry just shook his head, his throat tight. He wasn’t sure he could manage words without sobbing. Louis turned the chair around so that Harry was facing him, and he wrapped him in another hug. He began running his fingers through Harry’s hair and kissing his face and saying over and over again -

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m right here. It’s okay. What happened, love? Tell me what happened so I can fix this. Baby. Shhh. Baby.”

Harry finally swallowed the lump in his throat and pointed to the video. Louis’ brow furrowed and he bit heavily on his lower lip as he pressed play. As he watched the video, Louis’ own eyes filled with tears. He lifted a hand to angrily wipe them away and when Harry tripped and fell, he exited the video in one angry motion.

“What the hell is wrong with them,” he asked, his voice breathless as he wiped his tears again, “Hazza...oh love...I am so, so, _so_ fucking sorry!” Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and pulled him out of the desk chair and over to the couch. Louis sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap so that Harry was straddling him. Louis reached up and brushed the curls and tears off Harry’s cheeks, “I am so, so sorry baby. I...I can’t believe that’s what you went through.”

Harry sniffled and nodded, “I-I thought all the videos had been taken down. But someone - I didn’t recognize who - sent me that on Facebook today. I-I thought they were erased. That there’d be no more. But...I guess not.”

Louis covered his mouth with his hand and sat his jaw firmly. Harry knew it was to keep from saying something mean. Louis probably had a whole slew of hateful things to say right now. But he kept them to himself, knowing that’d only upset Harry worse, and rolled his eyes as if trying to keep the tears inside. “This is such bullshit!”

“I know,” Harry frowned, “I shouldn’t have even opened the message.”

“No, Harry. None of this is on you. I just can’t believe people could be this cruel. Especially to you. God. I want to fucking rips their heads off! Who...who filmed this?”

“I don’t know. There were multiple videos. Multiple sources. The school tried to do what they could, but really. When it came down to it, the principal just told my mom and me I should have chosen a more appropriate song.”

“What a fucking idiot,” Louis was practically shaking now and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as well. They sat there like that just holding onto each other and brushing the hair from each other’s eyes. After a few moments, Louis was calmer and Harry’s tears had stopped falling. Louis brushed his nose against Harry’s.

“Did you just give me an Eskimo kiss?” Harry asked, raising a brow and laughing as he wiped at the leftover tears on his cheeks.

“Seemed like you needed one,” Louis brushed another strand of hair from Harry’s eyes, “Baby, I am so, so sorry you had to go through that last year. People are so ignorant and sometimes that ignorance turns into cruelty. And what they did was cruel and you didn’t deserve that. No one does. But you’re here with me now, right? This moment, right here, is what we can focus on. You’re here in my arms and I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever, ever again.”

“Oh Louis,” Harry buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, “I just want it to be over. I was finally starting to forget it all, and then...then this.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know,” Louis rubbed circles on Harry’s back with the palm of his hand, “I know. I wish there was something I could do. I...I want to do something. I feel useless. I should have...I should have…”

“Should have what?” Harry pulled back, a small smile playing at his lips, “We didn’t even know each other then. What would you have done?”

Louis frowned, “Just want to protect you s’all.”

Harry brushed a kiss across Louis’ cheek, “You’re here now,” he said firmly, “And this is what I need right now. This is what you can do for me now. Okay?”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before saying, “Hazza, you’re so special. I want you to know that. You’re so fucking special. And so beautiful. And if some ignorant people at Carlson can’t see that, well then that’s their loss. Because you make the world better by just living in it.”

Harry thumbed over a freckle on Louis’ neck, “You’re a sap,” he said tenderly. Wondering what the fuck he’d done in a past life to be so deserving of Louis Tomlinson in this one.

“Maybe,” Louis caught Harry’s hand and pulled it from his neck, kissing his knuckles, “Only for you though.”

Harry blushed furiously. Shyly, he peered at Louis through a curtain of lashes. Louis’ cheeks were flushed as well. They both looked down, biting their lower lips and Harry could almost feel the butterflies in Louis’ stomach as well!

Louis’ hands moved to rest on Harry’s hips. He thumbed circles over Harry’s hipbone as he said, “You are my sweet, beautiful boy. No one is ever going to hurt you again. If they try, I’ll tear them to shreds.”

“My handsome, rugged hyena,” Harry felt as though time were standing still in that moment. Nothing existed outside of this moment.

“How about we do something fun?” Louis asked, running his hand down Harry’s arm. Harry nodded. “How about I call up the guys and have them come over for a movie night. We still have tons of junk food. And it’ll do you some good to be around those of us who love you most, right?”

Harry swallowed a lump building in his throat. Was this really his life? He had never felt so loved and so cared for by anyone before. It was overwhelming. What had he done to deserve this? He must have done something brilliant in a past life to have such great friends and be in the arms of Louis Tomlinson.

“That...that sounds good to me.”

“Good,” Louis smiled again, still blushing, “And then tonight we’re going to build another nest out of blankets and pillows and I am going to cuddle you so hard until you fall asleep and only have the sweetest of dreams. How does that sound?”

“Absolutely perfect.”

\--

Liam, Zayn, and Niall agreed to come over later that afternoon. Harry and Louis picked up the living room a bit. The blankets and pillows from their nest and their canopy from the night before had been scattered around and Louis decided that he didn’t want things to look like a complete mess.

“A first,” Harry had grinned, causing Louis to throw a pillow at his head.

As they were organizing and picking things up a little bit more, Harry grabbed one of the blankets, throwing it over his shoulders and dancing with it, holding the ends. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing until Louis’ fluffed a couch cushion and shaking his head, said -

“My ridiculous boy.”

\--

The guys came over about four that afternoon. Harry and Louis had gotten out all the junk food snacks again and everyone situated on the couch to tuck in for a movie. Louis pulled Harry close to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek as he scrolled through the list of movies on Amazon Instant.

“So how was your horror movie marathon last night?” Liam asked from the other sectional of the couch. Zayn was curled up beside him with his head resting on Liam’s shoulder.

“Awesome,” Louis answered, “Though I don’t think I managed to convert Hazza here into a Saw fan just yet,” Louis thumbed over Harry’s knee, making him squirm slightly.

“Ew, I hate those movies,” Niall made a face, “Absolutely wretched.”

“Hey!” Louis frowned, “Don’t diss Saw. It may be wretched, but it’s genius just the same.”

“Oh my God,” Zayn laughed, “Okay. No Saw movies tonight. We shall spare Niall and Harry more trauma. What should we watch though?”

After some debate, they settled on Iron Man. Because who doesn’t love Robert Downey Jr. As they watched, Harry curled up next to Louis and rested his head on his shoulder. Louis reached up and gently played with Harry’s curls - tugging and twisting and just rubbing the strands between his fingers. Harry bit his lip and had to fight to keep purring like a fucking kitten. But he could barely help it. He loved this. Being so close to Louis. He could barely stand it. He just wanted to reach up and kiss him. But he knew he shouldn’t. He thought though of the kisses they had shared earlier that day. Comfort kisses. Nothing on the lips. Could have just been platonic. Harry really shouldn’t be reading too far into things.

From the other side of Louis, Niall said, “Lou, tell your boy to pass the gummy worms.”

And Harry tensed under Louis’ arm. Louis just smiled and nudged Harry a little, “Love, the gummies?”

Harry blushed, preening under having been called Louis’ boy. He passed Niall the bowl of sour gummy worms and settled back in next to Louis.

“Your boy, huh?” Harry blinked up at Louis.

“Of course,” Louis hugged him tighter, “The best boy.”

“Christ Almighty!” Zayn grunted, lifting up from Liam’s shoulder, “You two are fucking gross!”

“That so, Zaynie?” Louis raised a brow, then grabbed Harry’s face in his hands and showered his face in a hundred kisses as Harry giggled and tried half-heartedly to squirm away.

“Oh my God.” Zayn shook his head, “I’m going to get another soda.”

Louis giggled and settled back in against the cushions of the couch. And Harry tried not to completely melt into a puddle.

\--

After Iron Man, they decided to put on Harry Potter. A few minutes into the movie, Louis started to cause mischief. He began to tickle and pinch at Harry’s sides and hips, making him squirm and have to bite his lip to keep from letting out any yelps or giggles.

“Pay attention to the movie, Harold,” Louis hissed in his ear, poking at his ribs as Harry squirmed on the cushion, trying to hold as still as possible and failing miserably.

“You’re...distracting...me,” Harry hissed out as Louis raked his nails down Harry’s side.

“Mmm. I’m just watching the movie, Hazza. Which is what you should be doing instead of distracting me.”

“ _I’m_ distracting _you?_ ” Harry squirmed into the arm of the couch, trying to get away as Louis’ fingers descended again on his belly.

“Mmhmm. You’re very cute. It’s a distraction.”

“You’re...unbelievable!” Harry let out a yelp. He couldn’t help it. Niall shot them a look. Harry bit his lower lip and blushed as Louis turned his full attention back to the movie.

Of course, he didn’t stop for long. A few minutes later, he was still tickling and teasing at Harry. And Harry was trapped between Louis and the arm of the couch. He had no where to go except sit there and try to take it as Louis kept tickling at him, smirking with his eyes leveled on the television, not even glancing in Harry’s direction.

And Harry really didn’t want to be turned on by this. He really, really didn’t. But he just couldn’t help it. And he was angry at himself for being turned on. But he was. He was turned on, and annoyed. And Louis was relentless.

“Louis…” Harry pleaded, fighting back a laugh, “St-stop it!”

“Hush, love. I’m trying to watch the movie.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist in his hand, gripping it tightly, “You’re trying to be a _menace!_ ” He hissed. And Louis’ straightened against the couch cushion behind him and Harry said through gritted teeth, “So stop it.”

Louis yanked his wrist from Harry’s grip and said with a sweet smile, “As you wish, love.”

They continued the movie with Louis being nothing but sweet. He still could hardly keep his hands off Harry, but this time he constantly played with his curls and drew little shapes across Harry’s back with his fingertips. And Harry, relaxed, placed his head back on Louis’ shoulder. Thinking to himself how he really didn’t want to be anywhere else.

\--

“We should get going,” Liam stifled a yawn behind his hand. They’d watched a total of four movies and Zayn’s eyes were starting to close as he drifted off on Liam’s shoulder.

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Louis pouted, throwing a pillow at Liam.

“Lou, stop,” Liam finally let out his yawn, “I’m tired. And it’s late. We need to get going.”

“You’re just being lame,” Louis snatched another cushion and threw it at Liam.

“Lou!” Liam caught the pillow, “Stop it!”

“Louis,” Harry shifted, lifting up from Louis’ shoulder, “ _Behave_.”

Louis pouted but set down the cushion he had previously aimed to throw at Liam.

“How come he listens to you?” Liam rolled his eyes, nudging Zayn, “I swear, you’re the only one in the world he actually listens to.”

Louis blushed, ducking his head into Harry’s shoulder. Harry just smiled and shrugged.

\--

“Did you have a good time tonight, babe?” Louis asked. He and Harry were lying on their nest Louis had made for them out of blankets and pillows. Harry was tucked into Louis’ arms, wondering how anything could feel this right and this perfect.

“Yeah, thank you, Lou. It was nice to spend time with the guys. It took my mind off of...things.”

“That was the intent, so good,” Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry’s shoulder, “I like having you here with me. It’s going to suck when you have to leave tomorrow.”

“You’ll see me on Monday,” Harry reminded him, butterflies stirring in his stomach. There was a twinge of something in his gut though. The thought of having to head home saddened him. Of course he knew he would have to go home eventually. But being here with Louis...it was like their own little world. He didn’t want to have to get back to reality, “But I know what you mean. I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Louis asked, running his hand over Harry’s curls.

“Of course, Lou.”

“I-I like you a lot, Hazza,” Louis’ voice was so soft and shy. It could practically draw tears to Harry’s eyes.

Harry swallowed before saying quietly, “Well...that’s good. Because I sort of like you a lot too, Lou.”

Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder before nestling back against his pillow. They fell asleep - Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry and Harry wondering if this was what heaven must feel like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Louis in this chapter - or me!! Everything will be explained I promise!!

Monday morning came, and Harry could hardly wait to get to school. He couldn’t wait to see Louis’ again. They hadn’t talked much since he left Sunday morning. They’d hugged goodbye and Liam had picked Harry up and driven them home. Harry had texted Louis’ twice, but hadn’t heard back. He couldn’t wait to see him though and talk with him in person - which was always better anyway. He really liked him, and he knew Louis felt the same. They needed to talk and find out where they stood with each other. And Harry just knew they were going to be boyfriends.

He dressed that morning with visions of holding Louis’ hand in the halls and kissing him before classes playing through his head. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was pounding against his chest. He and Louis were finally going to talk things out and be together. And it was going to be perfect.

Harry climbed into the car with Liam and played with his fingers as Liam drove. He felt his stomach flood with a thousand flapping butterflies.

“Liam, I think I am going to finally ask Louis where we stand with each other,” Harry said, he was breathless.

“Wow,” Liam blinked, a huge smile breaking out across his face, “About damn time! You know he’s crazy for you, Hazza. He is! He’s always talking about you and bringing you up in conversations. It’s actually kind of bad. Like the other day in History, we were studying the settlers and the foods they ate and what they produced. One of the things was maple syrup. And that dumbass leans into me and whispers, ‘Hazza likes maple syrup on his pancakes.’” Liam started laughing and Harry’s cheeks warmed as he smiled.

“Are you serious?"

“Yup. He’s got it bad for you, Harry. It’s quite cute. Annoying, but cute. I am so proud of you for taking the initiative though. As loud and brash as Louis is, he can be quite shy sometimes too. So it’s good you’re taking the first steps. I just know things are going to work out for the two of you!”

\--

The day ticked by so slowly and Harry felt like the seconds had become minutes, and the minutes hours. He was ready for it to be lunch. He was ready to sit next to Louis and to feel Louis’ arm around his shoulders. Finally, the bell rang and he grabbed his lunch from his locker and headed outside to the usual picnic table. His heart was beating so fast and the butterflies in his stomach was going crazy.

They were all at the picnic table, but Louis didn’t turn around and wave this time. He just kept munching on his chips. Harry’s brow furrowed, but he tried not to let it get to him. He slid into his usual spot next to Louis.

“Hey, Harry!” Niall reached across the table to high-five him, “What’s up, man?”

“Not much,” Harry turned to Louis, who was nibbling a chip and still not looking up. Okay. So that was strange. Harry blinked, but turned his attention back to Niall, “Had a pop quiz in Biology which sort of sucked. But I think I did okay. What’s up with you?”

“A test in Geometry next period,” Niall winced, “What the fuck is a tangent?”

Liam laughed, “You’ll do just fine, Nialler. Trust me. You do fine on all the homework.”

“Yeah, because I copy off Zayn!”

“ _Zayn!_ ” Liam smacked Zayn in the arm, “You let him copy your homework? How is going to learn if he’s getting the answers off you?”

“Ow,” Zayn massaged his arm where Liam had just smacked him, “I’m trying to be helpful.”

“Helpful would be letting him learn on his own so he doesn’t blow it on the test,” Liam rolled his eyes.

Harry unzipped his lunchbox and began to nibble on his pretzels. He kept glancing over at Louis, who still hadn’t said a single word since Harry had sat down. He kept his eyes focused on the food in front of him. And his body seemed tense. Harry frowned, but tried not to question it. Maybe Louis just had had a rough day. Things between them were fine. They were! Louis had told Harry he liked him. That was something, right?

They’d get this sorted out. Harry just knew it.

As lunch continued though, Louis stayed quiet. And now Harry was realizing that this was beyond weird. Had he done something? Surely not. The last real conversation they had had, they had discussed both liking each other. And they’d been cuddled up together. Louis had his whole body wrapped around Harry’s. Surely Harry hadn’t fucked things up in the matter of a day? Especially a day when they hadn’t even spoken.

But as lunch carried on, Harry knew something wasn’t right. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach - that feeling of dread when you just know something is wrong. He didn’t even finish off his sandwich, unable to really eat at that point. Everyone was starting to notice the tension too. Zayn shot Harry a glance and nodded his head to Louis as if to ask if things were fine. Harry just shrugged. Because really. How the hell was he supposed to know when Louis wasn’t even speaking to him?

Harry felt physically ill. His stomach was clenching and the nerves were almost too much to handle. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Whatever this was, it clearly wasn’t good. He knew he needed to talk to Louis about it. But he also knew it needed to be a conversation when they were alone. He could barely wait until the bell so he and Louis could walk to Home Ec together. He’d ask him then what was wrong. He just needed to be patient.

\--

The bell finally rang and they collected their trash. Harry started to walk in step with Louis towards the hallway when Louis turned to him and said sharply -

“You go on to class. I gotta run to my locker.”

Harry fish-mouthed, but Louis was already headed down the opposite hallway. This was the first day they hadn’t walked to Home Ec together. And Harry frowned as he shuffled towards class. He kept thinking about the first day, when Louis’ had plucked the map from his hands and insisted that they walk to class together.

What had happened? Why couldn’t things be like that again?

\--

Harry slid into their kitchen group’s table. Noell and Julie were already there. Julie was drawing on the knee of her jeans with sharpie and Noell was pulling the gum in his mouth into a long string. Harry frowned and folded his hands in his lap. This whole day felt off. It was as if the universe had shifted or something. Harry was so fucking ready for it to shift back to normal.

Just as Mrs. Stevens was calling them to order, Louis slid into the seat next to Harry. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at Harry. And Harry wondered when he had become invisible to this boy who had just a few days ago looked at him as though Harry were the whole world.

Mrs. Stevens collected their family meal planning assignments and then instructed the class to get started on their next cooking assignment - spaghetti. Noell was first to grab the recipe off their table and glance over it.

“Try not to burn the noodles this time, Lou,” Harry nudged Louis in the ribs in a desperate attempt to restore order to the universe. But Louis wasn’t having it. He just scowled at Harry and said -

“I _think_ I can handle it, Harry.”

Harry winced. The tone of Louis’ voice was like a slap to the face. Harry frowned and decided that maybe Louis just needed some space. If that’s what he wanted, so be it. Harry could give him space.

Unfortunately, Noell and Julie had put themselves on dish duty and Harry and Louis were forced to work together in cooking duties. Harry was in charge of pasta and Louis was in charge of heating the sauce. They both stirred their designated pots, not looking at each other or speaking to each other. After a few minutes, Harry had had enough.

“What is your problem today?” He blurted out, regretting his tone and word choice immediately.

Louis’ jaw dropped and his eyes widened slightly before his face hardened. His brow furrowed and he clenched his jaw tightly before leaning in and saying as smooth as rain-slick pavement, “I don’t have a problem, Harry. I’m just doing the assignment. Focus on your pasta.”

“You have to be kidding me right now,” Harry let out a dry chuckle, because really. He was sort of past the point of concerned and right to the point of annoyed, “You have been ignoring me all day. You’ve barely said anything to me. Why are you treating me like this?”

“Harry, I think we should just focus on our assignment. You watch your pot. I’ll watch mine.”

“Oh my God,” Harry closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, “Something is _wrong_ , Louis. This isn’t us. We have never been this distant with each other before. It’s not natural for us.”

“Natural?” Louis let out a cough, “Harry, we’ve known each other for a _week_. Don’t think that you know me. Or that there is an us. Because there _isn’t_.”

Harry recoiled. His mind was racing and he felt truly as though the wind had been knocked from his lungs. He tightened his grip on the fork he was using to stir the spaghetti noodles. Okay. Now he knew something was really wrong.

“Tell me what I did wrong so that I can fix this, Lou. I don’t like this. Whatever this is.”

“This, isn’t anything. Just like we,” Louis’ scowl deepened, “aren’t anything.”

“Stop that! Stop saying that!” Harry protested, “ _Please_. Just talk to me, Lou. What is going on? What happened?”

“ _Nothing happened._ Stop trying to make issues where there are none, Harry. In fact, why don’t we just work on our cooking silently. I think that’d be best.”

“You have to be kidding me right now,” Harry shook his head in disbelief. The pulse echoed in his ears and his cheeks felt flushed and hot. He was past concerned, past annoyed, and now he was angry, “What are you off about, Louis? You can stand there and say there is no us all you want, but this past weekend said differently. You can’t just...you can’t treat me like I am something special and then shove me away like this!”

Louis just shrugged and turned back to his sauce. Harry felt his heart shatter.

“I don’t understand you,” Harry poked angrily at the noodles, “I really don’t. You say you don’t tolerate people being cruel. But what you’re doing to me right now, how you’re treating me? _That’s_ _cruel_.”

Louis winced slightly as though Harry had just slapped him. He still said nothing though. And Harry shook his head, focusing on the pot in front of him. Louis was breathing heavily next to him, and Harry thought his face looked pained. But he wasn’t going to let himself focus on that right now. He was just going to focus on getting through this day and then going home and crawling into bed and pretending like none of this was real.

\--

“Hey bud!” Liam waved as Harry stormed over to the car, “How was your...ookay then,” Liam held up his hands in surrender as Harry walked straight past him, swung open the car door, threw his backpack in, and then slammed the door as hard as he could.

“I want to go home now, Liam,” Harry said, fighting to keep his voice level. He couldn’t cry. He wasn’t going to let himself cry.

“Okay,” Liam’s tone softened and he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “But we have to take Louis home first. He needs a ride.”

“Fucking wonderful!” Harry pushed back from Liam, “Can’t he just walk?”

“Whoa now,” Liam’s brow furrowed, “What the hell happened today? I know he was quiet at lunch. And he’s sort of been in a bad mood all day. What happened, Harry? Did he do something to hurt you? Did you do something to hurt him?”

“No! No!” Harry was quick to protest, “He’s just been...strange. He was quiet to me all day today. And then in Home Ec I tried to talk to him, but he told me basically that there was no us and that there never was and never would be. And I was stupid for even...for even liking him in the first place,” Harry choked back a sob, because he most certainly was not going to cry right now. He just wasn’t.

“That...that doesn’t seem right,” Liam’s brow creased with concern and he was frowning, “Louis’ is crazy about you.”

“Well apparently we were both wrong then, weren’t we?” Harry took a deep breath. Louis was walking towards them now. Harry shook his head when Louis got closer, and ducked into the backseat. He just wanted this day to be over. How could he have been so stupid as to think that Louis actually cared about him? That Louis could actually be interested in a guy like Harry? Harry felt incredibly small and incredibly stupid.

Louis slid into the passenger seat and Liam started up the car. Harry leaned his head against the window. Really. What had he even been thinking? He should never have let himself fall for Louis in the first place. It was reckless and dumb. He had fallen too fast too hard. And now this was the price he was having to pay for it.

“So,” Liam clenched his hands on the wheel, and Harry could tell he was trying to make his voice sound chipper, “How was everyone’s day?”

“Fine,” Harry and Louis both grumbled at the same time.

Liam rolled his eyes at Harry in the rear-view mirror. He cleared his throat and continued, “Well that’s _great!_ I am glad you both had _fine_ days! I myself had a _great_ day. Thank you for asking, by the way. It was a _really_ great day. Beautiful day outside too, isn’t it? Look at that blue sky!”

When they didn’t say anything, Liam tried again, “Louis, your eyes are blue, aren’t they? And Harry, you like the color blue. And the sky is just _so_ _blue_ today!”

“Liam,” Louis gave him a side-eyed glance, “What are you doing?”

“ _I_ am making conversation, Lewis. Which is more than what I can say for the two of you. What is going on between you two anyway? You’re usually attached at the hip. Now you’re acting like you can’t stand each other. What gives?”

“Nothing gives,” Louis grumbled, looking out the window.

“Everything is fine,” Harry muttered, looking out his window as well.

“We clearly have separate definitions of the word fine then." Liam took a deep breath before trying again, “Do you two have much homework tonight? I myself have another History assignment. Which means, Lou, you do too. I am going to be so ready when we get to the lessons on World War II. That’s one of my favorite things to study in history class. Some people believe we’ll have a World War III soon. What do you think of _that_ , Louis?” Liam shot him a glance, “Some say it could happen _any_ time now,” Liam glanced to Harry, “Harry? Some could even say World War III is happening _right now_ in this car. Actually, this feels more like the _Cold War_ to me. No one making any moves. Just a lot of uncomfortable tension. Am I right?”

Harry rolled his eyes. It was endearing really that Liam was trying so hard. But if he wanted to get to the bottom of things, he needed to talk to Louis about that. Louis was the one with the issue here, not Harry.

“I am going to find some music to listen to then,” Liam still kept the chipper tone in his voice, “Let’s see what’s on the radio today. Unless anyone has any suggestions? Nope? No one? Nada? Okay then. I’ll find us something,” Liam flipped through the stations before settling on Top Hits of the 2000s, “This is always a fun station, isn’t it Louis? Harry, you like this station too, right?”

Harry just took a deep breath. He cast a glance to Louis who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I think we should stop at McDonalds,” Liam announced, still holding that tone, “I could use a burger. And I think you two could use some food too. So McDonalds it is! It’s kind of fun being the driver, huh? I mean, I could drive us _all over_ the city this evening before taking us home. That’s an _awful_ lot of power.”

“Please don’t,” Louis said, his voice quiet but pleading.

“I want to go home,” Harry muttered, playing with the tear of the knee of his jeans.

“And I want you two to pull your heads out of your asss. Too bad. McDonalds it is, then!”

Liam drove them to McDonalds. Once in the line of the drive-thru, he asked, “What does everyone want?”

“A snack wrap I guess,” Harry frowned, kicking at a leaf on the floorboard.

“Louis?” Liam turned to Louis, “What would you like? My treat.”

“Just a cheeseburger and fries.”

“No drink then?”

“No.”

“Okkie dokkie,” Liam placed their order. Once they had their food, Liam parked in the parking lot and began to munch on his Big Mac while Harry and Louis nibbled their food quietly.

“This is delicious,” Liam carried on, “ _Absolutely_ delicious. Harry, how’s your wrap?”

“Fine,” Harry muttered quietly. He knew what Liam was trying to do. And it wasn’t going to work. Harry wasn’t going to be the first to talk. He wasn’t the one with the problem here. Louis was. Harry hadn’t done anything wrong. He just wanted to go home. He was growing tired of being held hostage in the same space as Louis.

“Louis, how’s your cheeseburger?”

“It’s a cheeseburger.”

“Okay then,” Liam took a sip of his soda, “Oh I _love_ this song!” He turned up the radio David Powter’s Bad Day, “Appropriate for today, huh?” Liam nudged Louis, “I mean, _I_ had a great day. But it’s clear you two on the other hand haven’t. Which is too bad. Because you two are usually so happy around each other. Always laughing and giggling. Driving the rest of us mad.”

“Can you stop?” Louis turned to Liam and slapped the radio off, “I want to go home now!”

“Me too!” Harry sighed, exasperatedly from the backseat.

“Fine then,” Liam tossed his Big Mac box into the sack, “At least you two are on the same page about _something!_ ”

\--

After dropping Louis off, Harry climbed into the front seat with Liam. Liam turned to him before backing out of the driveway, “Harry, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to like, make things worse or anything. I just want you two to go back to the way things were.”

“You and me both,” Harry sighed, twisting a curl around his finger, “Would you talk to him, Li? At least find out what’s going on with him? I just...I feel so clueless. If I could just know what I did wrong…”

Liam nodded, backing out of the driveway, “I’ll give him a call when we get home. See if I can come back over and talk with him. I promise, Hazza. We’ll figure this thing out.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was a jerk, but after a good talk with Liam certain things come to light. Louis has plans to make this up to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please don't hate me! I hope these next few chapters fix all of this for you guys! I really do. This chapter made me feel all sunshiney and warm and fuzzy to write and I hope it does the same for you!
> 
> *Offers you a cute chapter, plus cupcakes, bath bombs, and cookies in hopes of forgiveness!*

Harry was flopped over his bed, when he heard Liam in his bedroom next door. The clear sound of Louis’ voice was evident that Liam had him on Skype. Harry’s brow furrowed. He shouldn’t eavesdrop. It wasn’t polite. Right? But then again, he did deserve some sort of explanation for how Louis had treated him that day. Harry hopped off his bed and tiptoed out to the hall. He curled up on the floor outside of Liam’s door and craned his ear to listen to the conversation taking place.

“You know you fucked up big time today, right?” Liam asked, his voice light but Harry could tell by his tone that he wanted Louis to explain himself too, “What even was that?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Payno.”

“Well too bad. We’re gonna. Louis, I know you. You’re my best friend. I know when something is upsetting you. And I know you have a tendency to ball it all up until it explodes. But I’m not going to let it explode, okay. Talk this out with me. Let me help you.”

Harry frowned and picked at a hangnail. C’mon, Louis. Talk to Liam. Tell him what’s going on.

“Li...I like him. I really, really do. You know I do. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

Harry perked up. Okay. Well that was...that was good, right? So then why the cold shoulder today? Harry frowned, leaning further into the door.

“Okay, so then what happened?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know the first thing about being a boyfriend, Li,” Louis’ voice sounded broken, strained as he continued, “My first time was with a guy who pretty much tore me apart and didn’t give a damn because he was so sloshed. And I have never been with anyone else. Or dated for that matter. I wouldn’t know what to do. And he’s so young. He needs someone better than me. He deserves more than me, Li. I can’t be that person for him. I’m not capable…”

“That is such bullshit!”

And, go Liam! Harry blinked, impressed with his stepbrother.

Liam continued, “Lou, you like him. He likes you. What happened to you fucking sucks. It was horrible. I get that. But you have a chance at sort of a redo. Make this time better with Harry. Make it good for both of you. You can’t push him away because you’re scared.”

“I know,” Louis took a deep breath, “It’s just...I don’t want to fuck it all up. He’s so good, Li. He’s something so special. And I haven’t ever felt this before. Do you know how fucking terrifying it is? I’ve known this boy a week - a fucking week - and I feel like I could drop to my knees and ask him to marry me tomorrow. I’m fucking terrified of this!”

Harry’s pulse sped up. Louis just talked about dropping to his knees and proposing! Harry had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping or shouting or running in and declaring his love on the webcam. He needed to control himself. This was a conversation he wasn’t even meant to be hearing.

“Christ,” Liam took a sharp breath, “Wow. Well, it has been longer than a week, Lou. He moved here in the end of June. You’ve met him loads of times.”

“Well yeah, but never to actually talk to. I could listen to him talk for hours. And he has this god-awful habit about talking about nothing and rambling on and on and on and I mean it can be _so_ annoying but at the same time, I could hear him talk about the goldfish he had when he was eight for hours, you know?”

Harry preened.

“God, you are really gone for him, huh?”

“It scares me, Li. I am going to be eighteen this winter. He’s going to be, what? Sixteen? It’s just two years and I know it’s not much in the real world, but in high school that’s a lot. And he’s young, Li. I just...I don’t want to hurt him. He’s been through too much. I don’t know the first thing about being a boyfriend. And Hazza, he needs someone who will be the absolute best boyfriend.”

“Louis, he doesn’t need someone who will be the absolute best boyfriend. He needs you. You and all your little imperfections. That’s who he likes. That’s who he loves. And I think it’s love for him too, Lou. I can just sort of feel this thing between the two of you. It’s something so special. And rare. It’s the thing books are written about and wars are fucking fought over. It’s something beautiful and powerful. People in the halls have told me how cute you two are. You know it’s something special if strangers can recognize it.”

Harry felt something flutter in his stomach. And thank you God, for Liam Payne!

“I want to be good enough for him, Li. And I’m not.”

“So what’s your grand plan here, Captain? Push him away, hurt him worse, and hope that that’s that while you two are both miserable? Because that is the _dumbest_ plan you’ve ever had. And you were the one who came up with the idea to dare Nialler to eat a two-week old expired cup of yogurt. Bright ideas aren’t your strong suit. But this one? This takes the cake.”

Harry felt a twinge of a need to go in there and tell Liam to lay off. Because yeah, Louis was being an idiot, but still. Harsh, Li. Harsh.

“I know,” Louis sighed, “I am going to talk to him about this. I just...I want to be good for him, Li. I do.”

“You are. He’s crazy for you, Lou. Trust me. He is. And this isn’t fair to either one of you. So please talk to him. Be mature for once and go talk to him. Make this right. Be his boyfriend. And hold his hand in the halls and be grossly cute until the rest of us can hardly stand it.”

“It would be nice to hold his hand in the halls. And kiss him whenever I want. All I’ve wanted to do for the past few days is slam him up against something and kiss his brains out.”

“Christ, Louis.”

“Well it’s true!”

“Then do that!”

“I bet he moans when he’s kissed proper. He seems like the type. Jesus, how fucking hot would that be?”

“I will end this call, Lewis.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed. He was biting his lip so hard it was almost painful. He was fighting every urge to keep from running in there and declaring how desperately he wanted Louis to kiss him.

“Fine. I’ll behave. I’ll make this right, Liam. I promise I will.”

“Good. Because you hurt him, I hurt you. I’ll give him a similar talk in regards to you too. You’re my boys. Don’t fuck this up for either one of you. Be good to him, Lou. And make this right.”

Harry bit back a smile as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He clicked on Handsome Rugged Hyena and typed out a quick text -

_I don’t know if we’re on speaking terms right now or not, but what I do know is that if I don’t get to kiss you anytime soon, I am going to go insane._

“Oh my God!”

“What?” Liam asked.

“He...he just texted me!”

“What did he say?”

“That...that he wanted me to kiss him. Or else he’ll go insane.”

“You two both are already insane. What do I always tell you, Lou? You belong locked up somewhere, you nut!”

“Shhh! I’m texting back!”

“Oh my God.”

A few seconds later, Harry read a new text from Louis -

_**I am a total prick. A complete asshole. And you deserve so much more than me. You sure you want me to kiss you after the horrible way I acted today?** _

Harry was quick to reply -

_I want nothing more than for you to kiss me. Especially after the horrible way you acted today. You have to make it up to me, right ;)_

“Christ.”

“Now what?” Liam asked.

“N-nothing,” Louis’ voice sounded strained. A new text popped up on Harry’s phone -

_**I think a kiss could be arranged ;)** _

“I am going to end this Skype call if you’re just going to text him and stare at your phone with that dopey look on your face, you idiot!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Oh you are not,” Liam scoffed, “You have hearts shooting out of your eyes, you know. Seems serious. You should see an eye doctor about that issue.”

“Lima! I swear to God!”

Liam and Louis both dissolved into laughter. Harry pushed himself off the floor and headed back to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He didn't need to eavesdrop anymore. What he needed to do was text Louis more. A lot more. He began to text again -

_Good. Because you have some making up to do for being a dick today, Lewis. What was that about anyway? You really hurt me._

A few moments later, Harry read -

_**I am not scared of much, Hazza. I’m pretty fearless about most things. Except you. You fucking terrify me. Because I feel so much for you so fast. And you deserve so much more than I could give you.** _

_You dummy. I don’t want more than you can give me. I want what you CAN give me. I want YOU!_

_**I want you too, Harry.** _

_So…_

_**So…** _

_Are you going to make me be the one to say it?_

_**What?** _

_You know what!_

_**Don’t know what you’re off about, Harold :)** _

_Are you really going to make me be the one to ask you if you’ll be my boyfriend?_

_**Who said anything about boyfriends?** _

_LEWIS!_

_**I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Harry Edward Styles, I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend!** _

_Well then, Louis William Tomlinson, I would be honored to be your boyfriend!_

_**Boyfriend.** _

_Boyfriend._

_**I like the sound of that.** _

_Me too, Lou :)_

_**Tell Lima Bean to pick me up tomorrow morning for school. I want to drive to school with my boyfriend!** _

_Okay. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Today was horrible. Make it up to me, yeah?_

_**Of course, love. Again, I am so, so sorry for being an absolute ass. I promise. Tomorrow I will do everything I can to make this right.** _

_You have a wonderful ass, Lewis. But that doesn’t make you an absolute ass._

_**Are you complimenting my ass, Harold?** _

_Possibly._

“Harry!” Liam shouted from his bedroom, “Stop texting Louis! I am trying to talk to him about the History test next week and he’s over here grinning and drooling at his phone instead of paying attention!”

Harry blushed before shouting out a quick, “Sorry, Li!”

Harry giggled, not one bit sorry at all. Louis Tomlinson was his boyfriend now. Louis Tomlinson had been terrified of not measuring up enough to be Harry's boyfriend. Harry's head was still spinning as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. Louis had been a jerk, but Harry knew him. Even though it'd only been a short time, Harry felt like he knew Louis so well already. As if they were connected. He knew Louis enough to know that what happened today meant that Louis had really been upset. And Harry believed wholeheartedly that Louis would absolutely make things up to him tomorrow. Hell, he already was.

Harry threw his head back against his headboard, smiling. He could hardly wait for tomorrow to come. 

_**You got me in trouble with the Bean, Harold.** _

_Oops!_

**_And for the record, I was NOT grinning and drooling at my phone! Lima is a dirty, dirty liar!_ **

_You know how I always call you a menace?_

**_A title I wear with pride, young Harold._ **

_Well, you aren't the only one who can be a menace. What are you and Liam talking about now?_

**_Um...our Algebra II assignment. We're both trying to figure out the equations for homework. Why?_ **

_I cannot wait to see you tomorrow._ Harry bit down on his bottom lip as he kept typing -  _Can't wait to kiss you. Bet you moan when you're kissed. You tend to be loud and mouthy. I bet I can make you moan into my mouth._

"Jesus Christ!" Liam shouted through the wall again, "H what the _hell_ did you just text him!"

"Oh, nothing," Harry bit down on his knuckle to keep from giggling. 

"I am going to pummel the both of you if you don't fucking knock it off!" Liam threatened, but his threat was empty and Harry could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know what you're off about, Li," Harry grinned, staring down at his phone and the message that read - 

_**I am going to get you for that tomorrow, you little shit!** _

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is NOT helping Harry pick out what clothes to wear to impress Louis. Harry and Louis have to be told not to make out near or on or in Liam's car. Lots of holding hands and being cute. Niall has a proposition for the guys. Harry agrees to step out of his comfort zone. People in Home Ec have been shipping Harry and Louis. Noell owes Julie $20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for tonight! I don't know where this all came from. I guess it's because I finished Season 3 of OITNB today and I haven't known really what to do with myself since then. So I just sort of threw myself into my story. Because I couldn't just stare at the Netflix page all day, or look up pics of Ruby Rose on Tumblr all day either. So I just sort of threw myself into writing this.
> 
> I hope I am forgiven for that one chapter though. And I know the other chapters have been a little shorter and mostly dialog but I am going to try to get back to my usual writing style. I just threw myself into this story and wrote a ton and if it was a little fast and sloppy, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this next chapter though! 
> 
> I'll update again tomorrow. See you guys then :)

“So, you and Louis, huh?” Liam asked. He was flopped onto Harry’s bed as Harry was finishing getting ready for the day. He was currently trying to decide between two t-shirts. His Led Zeppelin one or The Rolling Stones. It was a tough decision.

“Which shirt do you think Louis would like more?” Harry asked, holding them both up. Liam just blinked at him and Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re right. Sorry. Dumb question. He definitely would prefer the Led Zeppelin one. For sure!”

“Oh my God.”

Harry tugged the t-shirt over his head and glanced at the full-length mirror on the wall. He frowned at his reflection, inspecting every detail while Liam huffed impatiently on the bed. “You know,” he said, “There’s this thing called _school_ , Haz. And we kind of have to get to it. Like, soon. Not to mention I have to pick up your boyfriend all because he wanted to be sickeningly cute and ride with you to school.”

“Hey!” Harry frowned, slipping his cross necklace over his neck, “I can’t help it if we’re adorable. God, I can’t believe he’s my boyfriend, Li! Ugh and of course we’d make it so through texting. God! But at least it’s better than nothing, right? God, I can’t wait to see him. We’re going to kiss today. Our first kiss!”

“And you _planned_ it?” Liam raised a brow, scrolling through on his phone trying to seem disinterested.

“Well, not exactly. We just haven’t kissed yet. And this is our first official day together. So kissing is assumed. Besides, he needs to make up his behavior yesterday. And I accept apologies in forms of kisses!”

“You are such a dork! Are you ready to go yet? I’d prefer not to be tardy and get detention because you’re over here priming in the mirror for your boy.”

\--

Harry was a wreck of nerves on the ride to Louis’. He could hardly wait to see him. He wondered how he could control himself from completely lunging into Louis’ arms. But he would just have to try, because he was certain Liam wouldn’t appreciate that too much. But when Louis came out of his front door in his tight black skinny jeans and black t-shirt, Harry figured Liam could just deal with it.

Harry opened the passenger door and hopped out of the car. He and Louis stood there for a moment, looking at each other across the driveway. Louis’ eyes brightened instantly and Harry could feel the fluttering in his stomach start up again.

“Hi, boyfriend,” Louis smiled.

“Hi, boyfriend,” Harry preened.

Louis hurried across the pavement and over to Harry. He tossed his backpack on the ground and grabbed Harry in his arms. He pressed him up against the door of the car and they stood there like that, pressed into each other, eyes scanning widely over each other’s faces as if trying to memorize every freckle and feature. As if not quite believing they were each other’s.

“Can I kiss you now?” Louis asked, breathless.

“I suppose you can,” Harry smirked.

And the next thing he knew, his mind was going blank. Louis’ kissed him chastely at first, as if testing things out. And then suddenly things revved up. Harry had been kissed before, but never like this. Never with tongue. And never with someone - oh! biting his bottom lip! Christ! Was that a thing? Apparently it was. Because Louis had grabbed Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. And Christ! Harry let out a moan.

“Knew I could make you do that,” Louis winked, seeming quite pleased with himself.

“Shut up and kiss me again, you fool,” Harry begged, breathlessly.

Louis didn’t have to be told twice. He went in for a second kiss when suddenly the car horn began to blare. Harry and Louis both jumped back away from the car, startled. Liam rolled down the passenger side window and hollered -

“No making out on or near the vicinity of my vehicle! Now get your asses in here before one of you winds up straddling the other on the fucking hood! My lord!”

Harry and Louis looked to each other, eyes wide, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Oh don’t be jealous, Lima,” Louis slid into the backseat with Harry.

“Nice,” Liam met Louis’ eyes in the reflection, “You’re _both_ riding together in the back? That makes me really look like your chauffeur. Wonderful. Chauffeurs get paid, you know.”

“I’ll give you my pudding at lunch. Deal?” Louis raised a brow and Liam nodded, satiated.

Harry and Louis rode the rest of the way to school with their hands resting on the seat between them, fingers interlaced and smiling at each other as if they couldn’t get enough of the other. And Harry felt so drunk off of Louis Tomlinson. He was already desperate for another kiss like the one Louis had just given him. And he couldn’t even imagine having to let go of Louis’ hand when they had to go to their separate classes.  As if they hadn’t already been attached at the hip earlier, they certainly were now.

When they got to school, Liam parked the car and hopped out. Louis and Harry stayed inside, still holding hands and smiling. Liam let out a groan and pounded on the window. They rolled their eyes and hopped out of the car. Liam shook his head -

“You two are an absolute mess, you know that right?”

“You know you think we’re adorable, Lima,” Louis smirked, throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulders and squeezing him into him, “And you’re happy for us.”

“Yeah well...as long as I get to be the best man at your wedding. I suppose I can deal with the overly saccharine cuteness.”

Harry smiled as they walked into the school together. One word playing on repeat in his head - _wedding_.

\--

At lunch, they all ate in their usual spots at the picnic table. Louis and Harry were holding hands under the table the whole time. It was as if when they were around each other, they were scared of letting go of one another in fear the other might drift away. Harry was just thinking that they were proper sea otters when Niall slapped a flyer down on the picnic table.

“What’s this, Nialler?” Zayn asked, scooping up the flyer, “Battle of the Bands?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, munching on an Oreo, “Apparently there’s a Battle of the Bands in Portland at the end of the month. It’s supposed to be pretty crazy. You have to audition to be in it. Fifty bands get chosen. Then at the actual Battle, there’s five finalists and finally one winner selected from them. The winning band gets a prize of $1000. That’s two hundred for each of us!”

Louis frowned, taking the flyer, “Battle of the Bands, isn’t that for like, actual _real_ bands? Like that have guitarists and keyboardists and bass players and the like? You play the guitar, but that’s all we do - we sing.”

“I read online under the official rules as long as there is one instrument it counts. We could win with just my guitar and our voices!”

Liam shook his head, “Nialler, I don’t want you to get your hopes up. But I don’t think we’d have much of a chance. We just sing in the garage for fun. Write music for fun. Some of these bands that will be there...they’ll be terrific. A lot better than us.”

“So?” Niall was defensive now, “We should at least try, right?”

“How are we going to have a chance with our voices,” Zayn shook his head, taking a sip of Liam’s Pepsi, “We don’t have that fifth voice we need. We need a deeper voice to hit those low notes. Someone with enough lung power to make up for our smokers lungs, huh Lou?”

Louis made a face, “My lungs are not shot, thank you very much. My lungs are just fine. But we do need another voice. Li could if he tried harder, but that could be dangerous to take him out of range like that. Don’t want to strain him.”

“Guys, I really want this,” Niall read over the flyer again, “How cool would it be? To win Battle of the Bands our senior year? Go out with a bang, right?”

“Out?” Harry frowned. The last thing he wanted to think about at the moment was everyone graduating and leaving him behind, thank you very much.

“Hey now,” Louis kissed Harry’s temple, “No one knows what’s going to happen in a few months. But I do know that you and I are going to still be grossing these guys out with how adorable we are all the time, okay?” Louis licked Harry’s cheek to prove his point, making Harry laugh and the other guys groan.

“How badly do you want this, Nialler?” Zayn asked.

“ _So bad_ ,” Niall winced, “Like as soon as I picked up the flyer, I researched everything online. I think we could have a chance. Or at least of getting in past the auditions. It’s worth a shot, I think.”

“But the lower notes,” Liam frowned, “We can’t…”

Harry bit his lower lip before clearing his throat and saying, “I...I can hit those low notes.”

“What?” Zayn turned to Harry, “Seriously?”

“His voice is deep,” Niall shrugged.

“Harry…” Louis brushed a hand through Harry’s curls, “You haven’t really sang since last year. You don’t have to push yourself into doing this just because Niall wants it. Sorry Niall,” Louis shot him a glance, “Harry, it’s up to you. I’ll support you either way. I just don’t want you to feel pressured…”

“I’m not,” Harry shook his head. He wanted this. He really wanted this. He wanted to sing with The Directions and to make this memory with them before they did graduate and go off to college. Which Harry knew was inevitable. “I want this,” Harry explained, his voice assured, “I want this, guys. I can hit those lower notes. And I have the lung power. I can do this. We...we have a chance to win this!”

“Oh my God!” Niall hopped up from the bench and came around to hug Harry from behind. He rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder, “You beautiful, beautiful person!”

Harry laughed, “It’s not that big of a deal. We can do this. I just haven’t sung in a long time so I’ll need to practice.”

“Of course, of course,” Niall went back around to his side of the table, “We have to sing three songs for our performance. I was thinking one rock song, one ballad, and one slow song. Louis and Liam are really good with the writing. Hazza, how are you when it comes to songwriting?”

“I write poetry sometimes,” Harry shrugged.

“Same thing,” Louis ran his knuckles over Harry’s knee, “Babe, one more time. Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to. Just say the word and…”

“Lou,” Harry kissed his cheek, shutting him up, “I want this. Trust me.”

“Yay!” Niall clapped.

They made the plans over Oreo cookies and pudding cups that they would meet in Liam and Harry’s garage that afternoon to start planning. They decided that Liam, Harry, and Louis would work on writing the three songs. And that they’d start practicing the songs the very next week. Niall was practically bursting at the seams, and as they talked more, the excitement between the five of them built up.

Harry ran his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. Maybe they really did actually have a chance!

\--

“Ask me one more time if I am sure about this, and I will kick you in the shins!” Harry threatened. He and Louis were walking to Home Ec together. Louis had opened his mouth, and Harry had known right away what he was going to ask. Louis clamped his mouth shut and made a face at Harry, making him laugh.

“I know I can do this, babe,” Harry promised, “I want this. I want to do something special with you guys before you all graduate this year. I want to make this memory with you. And I need to sing again. I want to sing again. And I can’t think of a better way or reason than this.”

“You’re wonderful, you know that, right?” Louis pressed a kiss into Harry’s cheek, “Like really, really wonderful.”

Harry blushed, “I think you might have mentioned it once or twice in the time I’ve known you.”

“Good. Because you are. And I want you to know that even though we’re graduating this year, don’t fucking think for one second that we’re just going to disappear from your life. You got me locked in, babe. Where you go, I go. And the guys think of you as a brother. We’re all going to be together, no matter what. Hey,” Louis nudged his hip into Harry’s, “I think you just made Niall’s whole week by the way.”

“He looked so happy! I love how delighted he gets by things.”

“Kid once woke me up at a sleepover and had me come outside because the moon was the closest to the earth that night or something. And looked huge and bright and clear. I was so pissed at first that he woke me up, but then when I saw the moon...it was pretty amazing actually. And Niall was bouncing on his feet going off about it. And just the fact that he wanted to share that with me? I love that memory.”

“Hey now,” Harry smirked, jutting his chin out slightly, “I thought you were just a sap for me!”

“Don’t be a shit, Harold,” Louis laughed, kicking Harry in the ass.

\--

“So...are you two like, together now?” Noell asked as he and Julie worked on prepping the cupcake batter. Harry and Louis were sitting at the table of their kitchen group, waiting for their turn to work on the dishes. They were on dish duty the day they’d have to make cupcakes. Something Harry was rather disappointed about. Louis had just kissed his cheek and told him they could make cupcakes together that weekend.

“You mean is he my boyfriend?” Louis asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah,” Julie asked, “We were just wondering.”

“He is my boyfriend, yes,” Louis answered, pulling Harry closer to him. They couldn’t exactly be too public in the middle of class, but that didn’t stop them from sitting close together and holding hands and sharing little kisses when Mrs. Stevens wasn’t around. Because really. Asking the two of them not to be adorable was asking them to do the impossible.

“Noell,” Julie held out her hand, “You owe me twenty bucks then!”

“What?” Harry laughed, not believing what he was hearing and seeing, “D-did you two actually _bet_ on us?”

“Well…” Julie blushed, “Noell thought you were just friends. But I told him that there was definitely more going on between the two of you for you guys to be just friends. Like you can’t keep your hands off each other and you,” she nodded to Louis, “look at Harry like he’s the actual sunshine.”

Louis blushed slightly and Harry preened.

“So we bet on it. And I won. I never doubted you!”

“Christ,” Harry chuckled, “People actually were betting on us, Lou. What do you think of that, babe?”

“God,” Louis winced, “Next they’ll be coming up with names for us like...Brangelina or something.”

“Well…” Julie looked at the tile flooring.

“What?” Harry raised a brow.

“Some of us _have_ been calling the two of you Larry Stylinson.”

“What the hell?” Louis frowned, but softened when he heard Harry laughing next to him.

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, “Who?”

“Just some of us in class. You two were clearly crazy for each other. And we never saw one without the other. So we just smushed your names together and started calling you Larry Stylinson. I hope that’s not weird,” she winced, as if questioning her previous decisions.

“Oh, it is _so_ weird,” Louis shook his head, “But...I guess if we have to have a smushed name, Larry Stylinson isn’t the worse thing you could have come up with.”

“I can’t believe this,” Harry chuckled as Julie returned to stirring the batter, “People we don’t even know were like...shipping us together. That is either really, really weird. Or a huge, huge compliment. I am going to go with huge compliment. Larry Stylinson. Has a nice ring to it, huh?”

Louis rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss into Harry’s cheek, “My silly boy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are adorable. Pretty much just that for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I am so sorry lovebugs! I wrote 4 chapters back to back and then seemingly just vanished! And I am so, so sorry for that! I’ve been so busy with stuff going on in my life right now and I just haven’t been in a writing mood to just sit down and really focus. My brain has sort of bee bouncing around and to actually sit down, focus, and write a chapter would have been impossible! So I apologize for like, vanishing on you. I am horrible about updating stories. I’ll say this now. But I do want to finish this one and I WILL finish it. Even if it takes me awhile. I do love this story so much. And I love writing it. And I love all of you.
> 
> You all are so fantastic to me and to this story. Your responses are always so appreciated and I take each one of them to heart.
> 
> I hope you’re all doing well. These past two days have been a complete mess of wonderfulness and I’ve just been buzzing about H&L since the scrabble post on IG yesterday. Things are going well for our boys. And I am so beyond happy!
> 
> Anyway, sorry it’s taken me so long to write this chapter. I’m back now!
> 
> Also, please note: I changed up the timeline a bit in regards to the Battle of the Bands to give them more time to prepare.

Harry dug out the little journal on the very end of his bookshelf. He hadn’t touched it in forever - not since everything that happened at Carlson. It was an old leather thing that you could slip additional inserts into whenever you ran out of room. He loved it, to be honest. It had been a gift from his mom a few years ago, and he’d used it to scribble down different poems and phrases and even words he’d think up. He ran his hand along the soft leather. On one corner, he’d scribbled three stars. He smiled a little to himself as he untied the wrap closure. Hello, old friend.

Harry flipped through the pages, smiling to himself as he read his past entries. It was always such a strange feeling to read your old writings. Harry frowned when he got to the last entry. It was so simple - _stars dancing against a black velveteen curtain..._

He couldn’t even remember what prompted him to write that. But it was the very last thing he’d written before the talent show and before Andrew. After all that, he’d sort of given up. Hadn’t felt like he had anything worth enough time to write down.

But now, he’d promised the guys he would work on one song. Liam was working on the ballad. Louis had said he would work on the more upbeat, rockier song. And Harry had agreed to write the slower song. Louis had assured him it would be just like writing poetry. But Harry wasn’t so certain. He didn’t want to write something stupid. Not that the other guys would judge him for it. He knew them well enough by now to know they wouldn’t. Still though. What Andrew had done to him still affected him. Harry always found himself second-guessing.

They had agreed that in one week, they would get together and share their songs and work on composing together. In just three weeks, there was the auditions. And then the end of next month, the actual battle of the bands. And Harry was nervous, of course. But something about performing with The Directions seemed to calm him. He didn’t find himself being as scared as he might have been otherwise.

As Harry began to scribble some thoughts into his journal, the phone on his bed buzzed signalling a new text. Harry smiled, knowing exactly who it was from.

_**I am dying of boredom. Save me!!** _

_You are not dying. Why are you bored? Don’t you have homework?_

_**Yes, and it’s boooooring. Hence death by boredom, Styles. Do something!** _

_I’m working on my song right now. And you need to do your homework and not just blow it off to copy off Niall or Zayn tomorrow._

_**You’re no fun.** _

_And yet you’re dating me. Hmm.  :)_

_**Don’t be cheeky, Styles.** _

_But you love it when I am. Do your homework._

_**You’re a menace when you’re bossy and responsible, you know that?** _

_Homework, Lou. Do your homework and you’ll get kisses._

_**You’ll kiss me anyway.** _

_Homework._

_**Fine, fine!** _

Harry beamed at the phone in his hands. It felt surreal that he and Louis were actually together. He couldn’t help but take a moment to thank the universe for letting Louis Tomlinson into his life. Louis Tomlinson and all his little things.

\--

The next day, Harry was putting his books in his locker when he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him. Harry leaned back into the touch instantly, feeling something warm stir in the pit of his stomach. He could smell Louis’ aftershave - smokey with a hint of vanilla. Harry swore he could drunk off that scent.

“Hey you,” Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s cheek.

“Hey,” Harry turned around and Louis pressed him up against the lockers. Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat as Louis leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Once they pulled apart, Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’ cheek and said, “You know, a guy could get used to being greeted like that every day.”

“Good thing that’s how you’re going to be greeted every day then, Harold,” Louis smiled, his cheeks a soft shade of pink, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“Would you uh...would you like to come over after school today? We could just like, hang out. Or do homework. Or maybe um...makeout?”

“Oh wonderful!” Harry’s eyes lit playfully, “I’ve been needing to work on flashcards for History!” At Louis’ shocked face, Harry giggled, “I’m kidding. Can’t wait to come over after school.”

“Great. We’ll I gotta run to class. If I’m late to English, Mrs. Patricks will give me another detention. Anyway, see you at lunch then, baby?”

“Absolutely.”

They shared one last kiss before Louis ran off down the other hallway. Harry wondered how in the hell he was supposed to get through the rest of the day waiting to go to Louis’.

\--

At lunch, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Much to the dismay and disgust of their friends. They stayed glued to each other’s sides and always found excuses to either hold hands or run their hands through the other’s hair. Their knees would bump against each other’s. They’d poke each other in the sides. They were magnets to each other.

“You two are absolutely disgusting,” Niall popped a chip into his mouth.

“How so?” Louis’ brow furrowed, “This is tame, actually. If I had it my way,” he nipped at Harry’s shoulder before finishing, “I’d have my boy here laid out on this table.”

Jesus Christ. Harry felt his cheeks blaze. And Louis merely laughed and bit at his shoulder again while Niall looked at the picnic table with a raised eyebrow. Zayn made a gagging sound and Liam coughed once into his fist.

“Guess I’ll just have to wait for this afternoon when you come over for that, huh?” Louis smirked.

And Harry was certain that he was trying to kill him.

\--

After school, Harry met Louis by his car where he was already leaning against the driver’s door. They shared another kiss and Louis pulled back, asking -

“Ready to get going, baby?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded.

As they were driving, Harry asked, “What was that comment at lunch about, hmm?”

“What comment?” Louis smirked, playing coy, “No idea what you’re off about, Harold.”

“About...the picnic table.”

“Oh, _that_ little comment,” Louis chuckled, “Well, Hazza. As my your boyfriend now, it is my utmost duty to fluster you and turn you on at as many inappropriate times as possible.”

“Christy Almighty,” Harry took a sharp breath, “You really are a menace.”

“I can’t help myself.”

When they got to Louis’, Louis actually opened the car door for Harry. And Harry still couldn’t believe that any of this was real. That Louis Tomlinson was real and was his. They headed inside and Louis informed him that they had at least an hour before his mom came home from work. And with that, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and together they raced up the stairs to Louis’ room.

Harry’s head was spinning as Louis suddenly grabbed him, lifting him off the ground, and tossing him back onto the bed.

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry laughed.

“You tend to have that effect on me, Harold,” Louis giggled, his cheeks almost as flushed as Harry’s. He quickly sobered though as he crawled onto the bed next to Harry, “Baby, listen. I don’t want to rush things with us, okay? I want to kiss you and makeout with you. But, I want you to know that we’ll take it slow for the other stuff, okay? You know my first time was bad. And I’m not going to rush either of us into something we aren’t ready for, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, head still spinning.

Louis lifted his chin up with his thumb and index finger, “Really, Hazza. If I am moving too fast for you, you can stop me and I’ll slow it down, alright? You make me dizzy sometimes and I just...I just want to throw you down on this bed and kiss you so hard you forget your name. And I know I’m intense and I’m passionate and I just don’t want to move too fast or make you uncomfortable or…”

“Louis.”

“Hmm?”

“If you don’t throw me down on this bed and kiss me so hard I forget my own name right this fucking second, I swear to God…”

\--

They spent the next hour learning each other. Memorizing each other. Harry learned Louis absolutely loved having his neck kissed. And Louis learned Harry went wild over hickeys and lovebites. Louis also learned Harry loved having his bottom lip sucked and bitten. And Harry learned Louis absolutely melted at being kissed while Harry ran his hands through his hair.

“How are you so wonderful?” Louis asked. He was currently straddling Harry who was laying back, head against the pillows on the bed. They were both flushed, breathless, and wide-eyed.

Harry shrugged shyly, “You’re the amazing one, Lou.”

“Nah, baby,” Louis nipped at Harry’s throat, “You’re the amazing one. Love kissing you. Could kiss you all day. Love hearing you moan. Love feeling you squrim.”

“ _Jesus Christ, Lou,_ ” Harry was blushing furiously now, “Do you even know what you do to me?”

“No more than what you do to me, I’m sure,” Louis smiled, rolling off of Harry and laying down next to him, “You make me dizzy. And I am pretty sure I haven’t stopped smiling since you texted me the word ‘boyfriend.’”

“That makes two of us,” Harry rolled over to face Louis. Their noses were practically touching, “I wake up actually excited for the day because I know I’ll get to see you. I never have felt like that before. About anyone.”

Louis blushed furiously, “We should um...we should get up. My mom will be here in like five minutes. And while she’s cool about stuff, I don’t think she’d appreciate coming home to find the two of us in bed like this.”

“True, true,” Harry nodded as Louis rolled off the bed. He stood in front of the mirror and ran his hands through his hair, smoothing down what Harry had messed up, “Come here, let’s get you looking not so um...blissed out,” Louis giggled and Harry rolled his eyes and joined Louis at the mirror.

He inspected his reflection and Louis had been right. He looked absolutely blissed out. His eyes were completely dilated and his cheeks were pink and splotchy. Not to mention his lips. They were bright red and swollen thanks to Louis. And then Harry noticed the marks on his neck.

“Christ, Lou! Didn’t realize you were half vampire!” Harry examined the multiple bruises peppered on his neck.

“Weren’t complaining when I was giving them to you,” Louis nudged his hip into Harry’s as he flattened out the wrinkles in his t-shirt, “In fact, just the opposite I think.”

“What will your mom say! I can’t meet her covered in hickeys!”

“Hmm...good point. I think I have a scarf here somewhere,” Louis crouched at the dresser and began to sort through the bottom drawer.

“It’s September, Lou. It’s not even cold!”

“It’ll look...stylish. Ah, here it is,” Louis handed Harry a gray knit scarf, “Put that on. There you go. You look...posh.”

“I look like an idiot,” Harry frowned at his reflection.

“You look cute,” Louis insisted, “I’ll be more careful next time. Mark you up where it’ll be less um...visible.”

“That so?”

“Mmhmm,” Louis turned to face Harry and ran his fingers down the front of Harry’s shirt, “Like here,” he tapped a finger to Harry’s collarbone, “And here,” again on the left side of Harry’s chest, “And maybe even here,” he tapped at Harry’s hipbone, “If we get a little more daring. And if it’s okay with you.”

“M-more than okay,” Harry’s voice was strained. He felt as though he was going to fall over and reached out to grip to corner of Louis’ dresser for balance.

“Louis! Sweetheart! I’m home!”

“Come on then,” Louis grabbed at Harry’s free hand, “Gonna introduce my boyfriend to my mom!”

\--

“Honey, remind me we need to pick up milk from the store tomorrow. Oh! Hello!”

“Mom, this is Harry,” Louis said proudly, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “My um...my boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs…”

“Jay! Call me Jay, darling,” Jay smiled and when Harry went to shake her hand, she surprised him with a hug, “Louis has told me _so_ much about you, darling. It’s so nice to finally meet you! I swear, sometimes he yammers on about you nonstop…”

“Mom!” Louis squawked.

“Sorry, love!” Jay patted Louis on the head, “But you know you do. Harry, won’t you stay for dinner tonight? I’m making baked chicken and mashed potatoes. You’re more then welcome to join us.”

“Actually I promised my mom I’d help her with dinner tonight,” Harry said, but added, “But I’d love to some other time. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, Harry. You’re always welcome here, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Come on then, love,” Louis snatched his keys off the kitchen counter, “I’ll drive you home then.”

“Drive safely,” Jay called and quickly added, “Oh and Harry?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“One word. Concealer. It’s September and far too hot for scarves.”

Harry’s cheeks felt on fire and Jay smiled knowingly, turning back to the refrigerator.

“Oh my God!” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Don’t listen to her. I mean, _maybe_ listen to her. Concealer actually sounds like a smart suggestion. Just...she can be embarrassing sometimes.”

“I like her,” Harry said as they slipped out the front door, “She reminds me of my mom. Doesn’t hold anything back. I told you the scarf looked dumb.”

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes, locking the front door behind them, “Still think you look cute.”

“Lou, I could be wearing a trashbag and you’d probably still say that.”

Louis giggled, “Well it’d be _true!_ ”

\--

They drove to Harry’s in a comfortable silence. Harry kept his head rested against Louis’ shoulder and Louis rested a hand on Harry’s knee. It was nice. Very nice. And it just felt right. Like they fit together. Like a lock and key, Harry mused to himself as he nuzzled closer against Louis. And Harry wondered to himself if this was what being in love was like. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sings. Louis is sweet and supportive. Liam reveals something to Harry about the effect he has on Louis. Lots of sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the song writing goes - I just made the songs I feel that each guy "owns" the song that they wrote for Battle of the Bands. I don't know much about the writing of these songs in real life so please excuse that. I am so glad you guys are still loving this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

Harry gripped his journal in his hands. It was Friday afternoon and they were all gathered in the garage to go over the songs for Battle of the Bands. They’d read over the songs the other day and for the past week had been working on composing. This would be the first time though they’d practice the songs outloud, all the way through. And the first time that Harry would sing around them - really sing. He could feel his stomach knot and clench. It was as if Louis could feel his nerves, because he plopped down on the couch next to Harry and wrapped him up in his arms.

“You’ll be great, baby,” Louis nuzzled his nose against Harry’s shoulder, “Truly.”

“Thanks,” Harry blushed. Liam and Zayn were setting up the mics and Niall was tuning his guitar. Already, Harry had battled his nerves in revealing the song he’d written. The guys had all loved it and Liam had ruffled his hair and Louis had kissed him and Zayn had fist-bumped him and Niall had hugged him. He knew he had nothing to be afraid of in being vulnerable around them, but still he could hear Andrew’s voice in the back of his head saying - you’re so fucking stupid, Styles. No one cares what you have to say so just keep your big stupid mouth shut.

“Let’s start with Harry’s song first,” Niall suggested, tuning the guitar, “Then Louis’ and then Liam’s.”

“Sounds good to me,” Liam and Zayn and Louis stood up towards the mics. Louis motioned for Harry to come up and join them. Harry took a deep breath, abandoned his journal, and took his place at his mic next to Louis’. Niall started up on his guitar, the familiar opening of the song beginning. Harry’s song. This was his. He wrote it. He helped to compose it. It was his baby and he needed to just own. Harry took a deep breath and began the opening line -

_“Now you were standing there right in front of me_   
_I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe_   
_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_   
_I never noticed how bright they would be…”_

It was a song he’d written with so much on his mind - not just Louis, but all the guys. About how they all made him feel safer from all the chaos and fear of his life. They made him feel safe and assured and like everything would be okay. Harry glanced down and noticed Louis giving him a small thumbs-up sign. He could do this. He was doing it.

By the time they got to the very end of the song and Harry sang the final verse, his voice was no longer shaking. He held the mic stand firmly in his hands. He didn’t feel like he was going to pass out any moment. Instead, he stood firm in his spot next to Louis, singing with his friends. And that moment felt right. It felt so, so very right. Like everything just came together and made sense. And Harry felt overwhelmed.

He would never imagined this would be his life. If you had told him a few months ago that he would have four new best friends, and one amazing and supportive boyfriend, Harry was certain he would have laughed in your face. Andrew had made him feel so worthless. As if his life had no purpose. As if the space he took up was wasted on him. But with Liam, Zayn, Niall, and especially Louis, Harry felt as though he mattered. As though he - and his life - meant something. And that was such an amazing feeling.

The final notes of the song played and Harry stepped back from the mic, dropping his hands from the stand and clasping them behind his back. He hung his head and waited for the final notes to finish, and for feedback to be given. He thought the song sounded amazing. Beautiful. Way more than he could ever have imagined. He just didn’t know what the rest of the guys would think.

Niall finished the final notes. And that was that. He had sang for the first time out loud with his heart and soul with other people there to listen since the talent show. And he felt so good about it. He felt as though he could walk on air. But he needed that validation. He needed to hear from them just to be sure it was as good to them as it was to him.

Louis grabbed Harry in his arms and embraced him, holding him so tightly. He embraced him and clasped his hand against his back, his thumb digging in just slightly against Harry’s spine. Harry never knew a hug could feel like that. And he was certain he wanted to hug Louis Tomlinson every day for the rest of his life. After they pulled apart, Louis kissed his cheeks, his nose, his lips…

“Hazza…” he said on a breath, “That was...that was beautiful. Oh my beautiful boy! I am so, _so_ proud of you!”

Harry felt as though his heart was going to burst. He could feel tears - happy tears - stinging at his eyes. He had no idea what to say other than a simple, “Thank you.”

“That was amazing, Haz!” Liam clapped him on the back, “Really! You fucking killed it. I-I wasn’t so sure how this was all going to come together. But I think we could actually have a chance here. That was...that was phenomenal.”

“Really awesome, H!” Zayn ruffled his hair, “Amazing! Your voice...wow. That’s something else. I’ve never heard anyone sing like that. It’s such an um...intimate song and so powerful. And Li’s right. You fucking killed it, bro! Amazing!”

“Thank you. All of you,” Harry was blushing frantically, not really knowing what to do with himself. He had never had such kind things said to him - about him! Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hands came up to rest over Louis’ on his stomach, “I-I...thank you.”

“Fucking badass is what it was!” Niall interjected, “I have fucking goosebumps!”

“You guys,” Harry blushed furiously, “Thank you. But...are you sure it was all that? I just...I don’t know…”

“ _You!_ ” Louis spun him around so that he was facing him. He promptly kissed his nose before digging his fingers into Harry’s forearms a little painfully, “Are _never_ allowed to question any compliments we give you ever again, Hazza. _Ever_. We would never lie to you or exaggerate. _You_ ,” he squeezed a little more firmly, “are _so_ amazing. And you deserve every compliment we give you. You were fantastic and we all are so, so proud of you! Never question that again, okay?” Louis raised a stern eyebrow and Harry just nodded, a little taken back by Louis’ seriousness and sternness. After he nodded, Louis softened ten-fold - giving him an eskimo kiss, “Beautiful, beautiful boy.”

Harry cheeks flushed and he could feel his insides turning into melted chocolate frosting. How was Louis Tomlinson even real?

“You two are fucking adorable as shit,” Zayn giggled, pressing his nose into Liam’s cheek, “But we do have two other songs to work through today. So let’s keep the mushy cuteness to a minimum, kay? At least until we get through the next two songs.”

“If your boy was as sweet and as beautiful as mine, you wouldn’t be able to help yourself either, Zaynie,” Louis giggled, nipping at Harry’s earlobe, “Unfortunately, you’re stuck with Liam’s ugly mug!”

“Excuse me?” Liam scoffed, “I have a very attractive mug, thank you very much.”

“That you do, babe,” Zayn laughed, slapping Liam’s cheek lightly.

“And you say we’re gross?” Louis rolled his eyes, “Okay. Sure. Now it’s time for my song. So let’s do this!”

The guys rolled their eyes and took their places back at the mics. When Louis had first shared his song, it had made Harry’s cheeks flush every shade of crimson and rose and blush and scarlet there were. They had yet to do anything beyond just kissing. And kissing had quickly turned into making out topless and sucking bruises against bare skin. But Louis’ song definitely was...intense. When he’d first shared it, Zayn had slapped Harry on the back and told him, “Way to go, Hazza!” And Harry had wanted to melt into a puddle. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked Louis’ song - all about being totally crazy and attracted to your partner. And everyone knew that that was Harry. Harry made Louis feel these things. And just that thought made him swell with pride.

They took their spots at the mics and the first loud, brash notes of the song began. And when Louis’ turns came up, he belted the song out into the mic with a huge grin on his face. His eyes were bright and Harry felt a little drunk off of Louis’ smile.

After the song finished up, they shared another kiss and took a break to grab water. Louis ran upstairs to use the bathroom and Liam pulled Harry to the side by the sleeve of his shirt.

“Need to tell you something.”

“What?” Harry’s brow furrowed.

“Louis...he’s always had a great voice. Always. It’s so strong and so unique and he carries most of our choruses. But he’s never been sure of his voice before. Always doubted himself. During solos, he would pull away from the mic way too much and would be a bit wary of singing too loudly or something. But he absolutely nailed it with No Control. I’ve never heard him sing that powerfully before. And I think...I think that’s because of you.”

“Me?” Harry blinked, not really believing Liam’s words.

“Yeah. You give him this confidence…”

“Li, Louis always has been confident. And loud. Loud, loud, loud. I-I don’t think I’ve really done anything.”

“Oh but you have,” Liam took a sip of his water, “He is totally different than he has been. You make him just light up. And I think that’s really special. So uh...as his best friend. Let me just say thank you. For doing whatever it is you’ve done for him.”

Harry nodded, still not believing this. Surely he wasn’t to thank for Louis’ confidence. Surely not. Louis was just naturally that way, wasn’t he? At least as long as Harry had known him. Harry frowned, taking in this new bit of information. Could it...could it be? That was confident as Louis made him feel, he did the same for him? Harry blinked.

The serious tone was cut short however when Louis returned from the bathroom. He had his water bottle in his hand and proceeded to dump it down Liam’s back. Harry bit his lap, trying to keep from laughing. Liam peeled around and fixed Louis with a glare.

“You little shit!” Liam shouted, squeezing his own water bottle right in Louis’ face.

“You did _not_ just do that!” Louis shook the water from his hair, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

“Aw, but you see,” Liam shrugged, grinning sweetly, “I just did.”

The water fight proceeded between the two of them until they’d used up all the water bottles and the garage floor was completely soaked. Niall had carefully stowed his guitar behind the couch to keep it from getting wet - all the while shouting, “What part of electric guitar is lost on you two?”

“Our boys,” Zayn laughed, shaking his head and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “What will we ever do with them?”

And Harry swelled a little. _Our boys._

\--

Liam’s song was something extra special to Harry. When they had first shared their songs, Liam had leaned in a little to Harry and announced, “This one is about being strong and about never giving up. And um...new beginnings I guess.” When he had said that, he’d put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and Harry felt as though this song was something special Liam had given just for him. And it made Harry feel a little like the title - _Fireproof_.

\--

After the songs were all finished up, the guys decided to disperse for the evening. Zayn and Liam had decided to go see a movie. Niall had wanted to tag along but Louis had pulled him aside and told him, “Not this time, bud.” And Niall had nodded, seeming to understand. Instead, he scurried off to head home because apparently it was pizza night and he didn’t want to miss out.

It was just Louis and Harry standing in the garage now. Louis grabbed Harry’s hands, holding them in his own as they stood in front of each other. He gave his hands a small squeeze and said -

“Do you know how incredibly proud I am of you right now, baby? You did so well today. Your voice was amazing. Were you nervous at all? You didn’t seem it.”

“I was a little nervous at first. But singing with you guys...it just felt natural to me. It felt like my voice belonged with all of yours. And I liked that a lot. It felt like I uh...like I had a place somewhere.”

“You have a place, Hazza. You _always_ have a place,” Louis brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, “Always. And you know where my favorite place for you is, sweetheart?”

“Where?” Harry asked, although he could speculate at Louis’ answer.

“Right next to me,” Louis grabbed Harry’s other hand and pressed his lips against them both. They looked up to meet each other’s gaze. They were both were blushing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the auditions. Things start to heat up for Harry and Louis. Harry has a thing for being bitten and Louis is part vampire. Niall is stuck rooming with Zayn and Liam at the hotel. And there's an unexpected blast from Harry's past that threatens to throw a wrench into things.

Harry and Louis were currently curled up together on the couch in Harry and Liam’s living room. Zayn and Liam were snuggled up next to each other on the other end, and Niall sat on the floor between them. They were watching a marathon of Friends on cable. Tomorrow morning, they would all load up in Liam’s car and make the drive to Portland for auditions. They were a mess of nerves, though no one would admit it. Instead, they were very quiet. Harry was certain the five of them had never been this quiet all together before. They watched Friends and chuckled sometimes at funny parts, nibbling on popcorn and pretzels. Harry could feel the tension though. They all wanted this so badly. If they could only just make it through auditions, at least that would mean something...at least that would get them there.

They were going to stay tomorrow night in the city, and then travel back Sunday morning. Liam had googled earlier in the week and had found them a fairly cheap motel to stay at Saturday night. Harry and Louis had slept together in the same bed before - when Louis’ parents had gone out of town again the other week, he they had slept together holding each other all through the night. So it wouldn’t be anything new, exactly. But the thought of going out of town and staying the night in a hotel with Louis as exciting to Harry all the same.

“What kind of scary-ass clowns came to your birthday?” Chandler asked on the TV.

It was a line they always laughed at, and they did again tonight. Harry nuzzled closer to Louis and Louis held him just a bit tighter.

\--

Anne had specifically told Harry that his bedroom was for him and him alone. That the other boys were going to have to sleep downstairs in the living room. But of course, after she’d gone to bed, Harry snuck back downstairs and kissed Louis’ cheeks until he finally stirred.

“C’mon,” Harry nudged him gently, “You’re sleeping upstairs with me.”

Louis smiled hugely, grabbing his pillow and followed Harry upstairs to his bedroom. Once in bed, they held each other, facing each other. Harry knew Louis was nervous for tomorrow. He’d never admit it ever. He was too busy trying to keep the others from being anxious. But Harry could just tell. So he kissed Louis sweetly and said -

“We’re going to do so well tomorrow, Lou. I just know we are. And you’re going to be brilliant with No Control, as always.”

Louis ran a hand softly through Harry’s curls, “I hope so, baby. We’ve done a few gigs here and there, but never anything like this. And I know Niall wants it so bad. He’d be crushed if we don’t make it through tomorrow, Hazza. I just...I don’t want him to have to go through that. We have to make it through tomorrow.”

“We will,” Harry said, though he wasn’t too sure, “We will, Lou.”

Louis kissed him, “How am I so lucky to have you as my boy, baby?”

“I dunno,” Harry blushed, “I think I’m the lucky one though. Sometimes I don’t even know if you’re real or not.”

Louis smirked and pinched Harry on the ass. “Ow!” Harry scowled, “What was that for?”

“Pinching you. To check for realness.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

\--

They loaded up into Liam’s Camry. Zayn sat up in the front seat with Liam - no one’s surprise really. Louis sat against the driver’s side in the backseat with Harry in the middle and Niall on the other side of Harry. It was cramped beyond belief, but no one seemed to really mind. Personal space was a thing that had stopped existing between the five of them a long time ago. Harry recalled about two weeks ago having walked in on Niall on the toilet. He’d flushed and apologized and all Niall had said was, “Hey, do you think The Rock could take out Superman in a fight?”

Yeah, personal space was no longer a thing.

They stopped at McDonald’s for breakfast first before hitting the road. And quickly, they were headed down the highway to Portland - bags and Niall’s guitar packed away safe and sound in the trunk. It would be a three hour drive. Liam handed his CD case to Zayn and told him to pick something good. “Good road trip music, bub. Nothing too lame.”

“I do _not_ pick lame music!” Zayn scoffed, taking offense.

“Well, maybe not _lame_ but if you had it your way, we’d be listening to R &B right now and that is just not good roadtrip music at all.”

Zayn laughed and flipped through the plastic pages of the CD case, before settling on The Rolling Stones. The first half of the trip was sort of dull. Everyone was still stressed and anxious and quiet. Niall played some game on his phone and Zayn fell asleep. And Harry and Louis traced drawings on each other’s thighs while the other had to guess what the drawing was. However, once they passed a sign saying one more hour until Portland city limits, the mood shifted drastically.

All the stress shifted to anxiousness and the anxiousness became adrenaline. And they suddenly became loud and excited and bouncing off the walls. This was really happening! They were on their way to audition for Battle of the Bands. This was real and was happening. And none of them could really contain themselves.

Niall started dancing in his seat to some song on the radio. Louis became a menace and decided to give Zayn a wet willy. Harry started a tickle fight with Louis. And Liam threatened to pull the car over to the side of the road and smack everyone if they didn’t settle down and let him drive without being a bunch of “bloody distractions.”

“Lima, don’t be a grouch,” Louis wrinkled his nose and kicked the back of Liam’s seat.

“I swear to God, Lou…” Liam glared, but Harry could see the playful sparkle in his eye too.

\--

Check-in started at 12pm. They arrived at The Majestic Theater - one of the old theaters in downtown Portland - at exactly 11:45am. After finding parking and heading inside, they stood in the long line for check-in. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and nerves. No one could stand still.

Finally it was their turn and they made it up to the long table where several people sat with papers scattered in front of them. Louis gave them their band name - The Directions - and one of the women flipped through a list of names.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “We already have a band checked-in under that name. Do you um...do you have another name you would like to use? There can’t be two bands with the same name. Rules are rules.”

Louis frowned, “Well, I suppose we could come up with something. Guys?”

“I liked The Directions,” Niall pouted, throwing his arms over his chest.

“How...how about,” Harry kicked at a scuff on the carpet, “Um...One Direction?”

“That’ll work,” the woman scribbled it down on the paper, “Okay. You all will be up at 3pm. You can leave and come back closer to your time. Just make sure you’re here by 2:55pm. If you aren’t here, we will have to give your slot up.”

“Okay, we’ll be here,” Louis promised. They filled out some paperwork and headed back towards the main entrance.

“One Direction,” Liam tasted the new name out on his tongue, “I like that! I like that _a lot!_ Hazza, what made you think of it?”

“I don’t know,” Harry bit at his bottom lip, hoping it wouldn’t sound stupid, “The Directions was good, but One Direction makes us sound more united. Like, we all have the same goal and are headed in the same place. Together.”

“I love that,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, “I wonder who the other band is that’s called The Directions though.”

“H, I am so glad you’re part of One Direction,” Zayn clapped him on the shoulder, “We wouldn’t be who we are without you. It feels like you’ve always belonged.”

Harry beamed, “Thanks, Zayn.”

“Well,” Niall cleared his throat, “Portland better get ready because One Direction is going to blow them away!”

\--

They headed back to the hotel for a few hours to unwind and try to rest up before their audition. Harry and Louis of course got a room together. Niall got shoved into a room with Liam and Zayn and made sure to complain loudly about it. To which Louis had simply said, “Well you aren’t bunking with us, that’s for damn sure, Nialler.”

They headed upstairs to their rooms. Once inside their bedroom, Harry and Louis set down their bags and surveyed the king sized bed. Louis had requested an upgrade and had leaned over and told Harry -

“I’ve slept with you before. You starfish out and take up all the room and I end up hugging the edge all night. Nope. We’re getting a king.”

“Wanna make out for a bit?” Louis raised a playful eyebrow.

Harry nodded excitedly and Louis tossed him back on to the bed while Harry giggled. Louis straddled his hips and began to kiss at Harry’s neck. Harry squirmed underneath him -

“Lou,” he whined, “that tickles.”

“Oh, that _tickles?_ ” Louis asked exaggeratedly with wide and playful eyes, a huge smile on his face, “You don’t say?” Then he went back to it as Harry continued to giggle underneath him.

They ended up quickly pulling off each other’s shirts and taking turns kissing all over each other as if they couldn’t get enough of one another, and they honestly couldn’t. Louis stopped right at Harry’s love handles and glanced up at him with a playful look in his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked, knowing Louis was asking for something.

“Gonna mark you up a little bit, okay?” Louis asked and Harry sucked in a deep breath before nodding. Because yes, yes that was _more_ than just okay. Louis smirked, “Good. Want to look at you on stage knowing you’re wearing my marks. That you are my boy.”

“Y-yes,” Harry stammered, trying to recall how to use words.

Louis wiggled his eyebrows once before saying, “Mine,” and sucking a bruise right on Harry’s right hip.

\--

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry blinked at his reflection in the full-length mirror next to the dresser. He had about a dozen bruises peppered on his hips and thighs.

Louis giggled and came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his middle, “You love it,” he said, and he wasn’t wrong. Harry loved it more than he could probably say. Good thing he didn’t really have to. Louis just knew what being bitten did to him.

Louis glanced over to the clock on the nightstand, “We should get dressed though, baby. Gotta get looking presentable before the big audition, huh?” Louis kissed Harry sweetly and Harry nodded, eyes still glossy, lips still bitten red. “C’mon then,” Louis grabbed Harry’s t-shirt and jeans off the edge of the bed where they had left them, “I’ll help you.”

Louis helped Harry dress, and Harry’s head was still spinning. While underwear had still been left on, it was still the most intense and intimate he had ever been with anyone. He still felt slightly drunk and dizzy from the effect Louis managed to have on him. After he was dressed and Louis had fixed his curls, Harry almost looked back to normal.

Louis adjusted his own fringe and got dressed. He smirked playfully at his reflection and Harry sunk down on the edge of the bed, still trying to process everything. Louis had completely wrecked him just with kisses and lovebites. How was he ever going to survive actually having sex with Louis Tomlinson one day? He was certain he would just die. Louis would make him come and Harry would just pass away on the mattress beneath him. He was quite certain of that.

Suddenly a loud banging on the door shook him from his thoughts and Niall shouted, “C’mon guys! Let’s get this show on the road then!”

Harry sighed and looked up to Louis who was still standing at the mirror. “You ready?” He asked.

“No,” Louis laughed self-deprecatingly, “But it’s either now or never, sweetheart. Let’s go,” he held his hand out and helped Harry up off the bed.

\--

They crammed into the Camry once again and Liam drove them back to the venue. Everyone was practically bouncing in their seats. Even Liam who seemed to be the calmest of them all. Harry wondered how he was even managing to drive as well as he was.

As they were stopped at a red light, Louis leaned in and whispered into Harry’s ear, “We’re gonna be up there on that stage and all eyes will be on us and only you and I will know,” he dug a finger into Harry’s thigh right where one of the more prominent bites were, “And it’s going to be _so fucking hot._ ”

Harry felt flushed and Louis sweetly kissed his cheek - saying, “My beautiful boy.”

\--

Once back at the theater, they headed back behind stage, as per instructions. They were still bouncing as they waited their turn. Two more bands were up. Then it would be their turn. Zayn and Liam were holding each other’s hands and Niall was gripping his guitar. Louis and Harry were resting their heads on each other as they watched the band currently on stage perform.

They were good. They were. And Harry felt a little uneasy. Because they actually had real competition and he just hoped One Direction would be good enough to go on past auditions. He wanted them to be able to compete. Actually, if he was honest, he wanted them to _win_. Win the whole Battle of the Bands.

His eyes scanned over the band currently on stage. They were performing a really upbeat rock song. And his eyes fell to the drummer. And Harry felt the air rush out of his lungs. He almost stumbled over and Louis had to catch on to him to keep him from falling over.

“Hazza?” Louis’ brows furrowed, “Hazza? Baby. What’s wrong?”

Harry’s breathing was ragged and he shook his head furiously, still watching the stage - eyes locked on to the drummer - “Lou...Louis...it’s Andrew.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going out of town for a few days, but I'll be back to update after the weekend. I hope this manages to tide you over until then! Thank you for reading :)

Once their band had finished, Andrew and the rest of them headed backstage. Harry took a deep breath and took a step backward, hoping he could just blend in. Hoping Andrew wouldn’t see him. Andrew couldn’t see him. He just couldn’t. Harry winced, reliving the hateful words and violence Andrew Hamilton had inflicted on him. Everything felt like a bad dream, and Harry just wanted to disappear.

“Harry?” Andrew was looking right at him now. And Harry’s throat went dry. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

Before Harry could say or do anything, Andrew was on the floor, and Louis was shaking out his hand.

\--

Harry glanced around the room they were currently in. It looked as though it may have been a storage closet. But for now, it served its purpose as a holding cell. There was one table in the middle of the room, with a few chairs on one side of it. Louis was sitting at the table with his head in his arms. He hadn’t spoken a word. Niall was pacing around frantically. Zayn and Liam were glaring at Andrew. And Andrew was sitting on the floor with his back to the corner of the room.

Harry was standing off to the side, trying to take everything in. Everything still felt like a blur. He remembered Louis punching Andrew, and a man who was with security ordering them all to follow him. The next thing they knew, they were in here. The man had gruffly said they were to stay there and wait further instructions. Then he’d shut the door behind him. No one dared test to see if it were locked.

“Well this is just fucking brilliant!” Niall shouted, “What do you have to say for yourself?” He directed his question to Louis. Louis just grumbled, didn’t say anything coherent. And Harry felt bad. He felt really bad. Louis had looked positively miserable. And Harry was quite certain Niall was not helping the situation.

“Niall,” Harry shot him a look, “Cut it out.”

“What?” Niall threw his hands up, “You’re fucking kidding me, right? You _know_ how important this, right? We’ve been working so hard for this. And now we won’t even be allowed to audition. We’ve missed our audition time. We’re going to be automatically disqualified from even auditioning, Harry! Because your boyfriend couldn’t…”

“Stop it!” Harry shouted, “Just _stop!_ Okay? We’ll figure this out.”

“What if...what if we do get disqualified though,” Liam asked.

“No one is getting disqualified. At least...at least not you guys,” a voice said from the floor, and it took Harry a moment to realize that it was Andrew who had said it. He was currently looking back and forth between Harry and the rest of the guys.

“I don’t think we gave you permission to speak,” Zayn glared at him.

“Just...just hear me out, okay,” Andrew held up his hands, “You won’t get disqualified. I’ll tell the judges that I provoked him,” Andrew nodded to Louis who slowly began to lift his head from his arms. He blinked at Andrew, just as confused as everyone else, “I’ll tell them that I started it. And that my band should be the one at fault, not you guys. I’ll...I’ll do what I can to make sure you aren’t penalized for any of this.”

“Why would you do that?” Harry blinked, trying to still process everything that had taken place.

“Does it matter?” Andrew raised an eyebrow, “Just know that I’ll make this right. You guys shouldn’t be punished for this. I’ll talk to the judges as soon as they let us out of here. I promise.”

“Forgive us if your promise isn’t worth much,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “In case you didn’t realize, we all sort of hate you for how you treated our Hazza.”

_Our_ Hazza. Harry shot a small smile to Zayn who returned it.

“As you should,” Andrew nodded, “So let me do what I at least can though. I would probably punch me too if I were him,” Andrew nodded towards Louis who was glaring daggers at him, but who had still yet to say anything.

“If they ever let us out of here,” Niall kicked at the wall.

“They will. They’re probably trying to figure out what to do with us first,” Andrew leaned his head against the cinderblock, “Man, you have a mean right hook.”

Louis’ scowl deepened, “Don’t talk to me.”

Harry went around to Louis and placed his hands on his shoulders. He placed a gentle kiss on top of his head. “Lou,” Harry kept his voice gentle, “We’ll sort this out. We won’t get disqualified. And if we do - “

“You _won’t_ ,” Andrew insisted.

“If we do,” Harry continued as if not hearing him, “No one blames you.”

“I do!” Niall grumbled, kicking the wall again.

“Well _I_ don’t,” Harry shot Niall another look, “What you did back there...thank you. It was kind of romantic in a twisted, medieval, defend-my-honor sort of way,” Harry let out a small chuckle, “Just, try not to stress. Okay?”

“I fucked this up for all of us,” Louis threw his head back so that he was looking up at Harry, “Didn’t I?”

“No, love. You didn’t. I’m not mad. No one is mad,” and before Niall could say anything, Harry fixed him with a look and said, “Not even Niall.”

Niall rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ nose and slowly walked over to the corner where Andrew sat. He sunk down next to him and placed his head against the wall in the same fashion as Andrew. His stomach felt twisted in knots. But he knew he needed to talk to Andrew. He just had to.

“Why are you going to help us?” Harry finally managed to ask.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me,” Harry insisted, “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to punch me or shouted horrible words at me for kissing my boyfriend just now,” Harry picked at a hangnail, a slow anxiety building up in his blood.

“I was wrong,” Andrew’s voice dipped softer, deeper, “I was so, _so_ wrong, Harry. I know that now. I hated myself last year and I projected that hate onto you. And it was so fucked up what I did to you. And I can never go back in time and make things right. I just can’t. But I can do this for you. For you and your friend. And you and your boyfriend.”

Harry shook his head, not sure how to process this.

“Did you see the lead singer of our band?” Andrew asked, picking at a thread on his torn knee of his jeans, “That’s Matt. He has been singing since he was a kid. His favorite food is chicken alfredo. His favorite movie is Fight Club. His favorite book is Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. He likes sunflowers of all the fucking things in the world,” Andrew let out a fond chuckle, “And...he’s my boyfriend.”

Harry froze. Because no. That...that didn’t make sense. Andrew wasn’t gay. Andrew beat the shit out of him last year for being gay. Andrew had called him horrible names. Andrew...Andrew couldn’t be gay. Could he?

Harry frowned, “You...you have a boyfriend?”

Andrew nodded, “Harry, last year I was struggling with a lot of feelings. And my dad wasn’t supportive at all. And being gay was something I hated so much about myself. And you were so open about it and so free about it. And I hated you for that. And I lashed out on you. And I am sorry. And I know my word isn’t much to you. But I am sorry. I have Matt and I am so happy. And I can see you and your boy are happy too. I just...I am sorry, Harry.”

Harry’s head was spinning now. He glanced to Louis who was blinking, in shock. Zayn and Liam exchanged a look. And Niall was looking around at all of them as if trying to piece everything together. Harry took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Andrew to go fuck himself. He really did. But he also knew that that wasn’t going to do anything. He needed to be a good person. He needed to be good and make things as right as they could be.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Andrew. What...what about your dad?”

“He’s finally come around. It took a lot, but he’s finally accepting it more and more. And Matt has been so great through everything. I just...I feel like shit for everything that went down last year. And your boy had every right to punch me out. He had every right to do worse. Just let me talk to the judges and tell them it’s all on me. I will do whatever I can to make sure you guys don’t get disqualified, okay?”

Harry nodded once, swallowing hard. He ran a hand through his curls before saying, “That’s Louis. He’s pretty amazing. And yes, I am very, _very_ happy Andrew. I’m glad to hear you are too. That...that’s good.”

“It is,” Andrew nodded. Things fell silent for a little bit before Andrew asked, “How’s your hand?”

Louis let out a strained chuckle, “It won’t like fall off or anything. But Christ, is your jaw made of cement or something?”

Andrew laughed. Harry pushed himself up off the ground. “Surely they’ll let us out soon.”

“I’d try the door,” Zayn winced, “but that security guard looked like he could really do some damage on you. So I am just going to sit tight right here until he gets back.”

Finally the door opened and the security guard was standing in the doorway. He looked utterly pissed off. And Harry gulped. He was a massive man with broad shoulders and a very square-like shape. He looked as though he could definitely do some damage on you if he had to.

“Alright you guys,” he shut the door behind him.

“Is this where you beat us into a pulp?” Niall gulped.

“What?” The security guard frowned, “What is he off about?” He asked Louis.

“He thinks you’re going to pummel us or something.”

He rolled his eyes, “No, I’m not going to ‘ _pummel you or something._ ’ I just talked with the judges and they’d like to have a word with you in private. There’s a banquet room they’re waiting in. I’m supposed to take you guys there now. So up up. Let’s go.”

They stood up and followed the security guard out down the hall. Louis fell in step with him. Harry couldn’t help but smile because Louis looked so incredibly tiny next to the security guard. It was quite an amusing sight.

“You’re massive,” Louis stated plainly.

“You’re tiny,” the security guard replied in the same tone.

Louis squawked, “Am not!”

“Alright small one,” the security guard laughed. He led them down a few hallways to a banquet room, “Here you are,” he said, holding an arm out towards the door, “Head on inside and face the music, gentlemen. You too, tiny one. Try not to punch anyone this time, okay?”

Louis scowled before softening a little, “What’s your name anyway?”

“Alberto.”

\--

They stood in front of a table. The judges were seated at the table looking utterly unamused. Harry could feel the pulse in his ears. He sort of wanted to melt into a puddle. Actually, scratch that. He definitely wanted to melt into a puddle. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed hold of Louis’ hand.

“What do you gentlemen have to say for yourselves?” One of the judges asked.

“It was my fault,” Andrew stepped forward, “I-I provoked him. And he punched me for it. But I started it. And all the blame should fall on me. They...they didn’t do anything wrong. And they deserve to have a fair shot today. They deserve to audition.”

“Hmm,” another judge frowned, processing Andrew’s outburst, “Why do they deserve it so much then?”

“Because,” Andrew turned to look back at the five boys behind him, “They are more than just a band. They love each other. And they want this really badly for each other. And it means so much to them. They deserve to be here. If anyone is going to be disqualified, let it be my band. Please.”

“You want us to disqualify your band so that they can have a shot?” The judge asked, nodding to the boys.

“Yes. Please. Let them have their audition.”

“Very well then. They’ve missed their audition time. So they are going to have to wait until the very end of the day. But they can audition.”

The five of them huddled into a huge mess of a hug, jumping onto each other with absolute joy. After the initial shock had died down, Harry turned to thank Andrew, but realized he had already left. He just nodded to himself and kissed Louis on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

“How the fuck are we supposed to wait until next Friday!” Niall dramatically fell to the side, head falling into Zayn’s lap, “It’s impossible!”

“God,” Zayn chuckled, gently slapping Niall’s cheek, “We’ll live, I’m sure.”

They were currently sitting on the floor of Harry and Louis’ hotel room, eating pizza they’d had delivered up to the room. They’d tried to watch a movie, but had grown distracted and anxious with anxieties and worries. Their audition had gone fairly well. All of them had felt good about it. But having to wait until the following Friday for a callback seemed impossible.

Harry was trying not to think too hard on things. He didn’t want to get his hopes up only to have them be dashed when all is said and done. He tried hard not to think about the audition. It was done and in the past. There was nothing any of them could do about it now. Everything was in the hands of the fates. Whatever would be, would be. However, the rest of the guys were not as calm about things. Niall was practically bursting at the seams. Liam was anxious and therefore a little bit grouchy. Zayn was trying to keep calm, but Harry could just tell he was a ball of nerves too. And then there was Louis. Louis was all smiles and excitement and positivity. He kept telling them that they were sure to get a callback. That they were sure to go on to the battle of the bands. And that they were sure to win.

Harry really wished he’d stop saying that. As nice as it was, Louis couldn’t possibly know those things. And Harry knew from his past what it was like to be hopeful and excited and to completely crumble when you get your hopes up too high. He didn’t want any of the guys to have to go through that. He wanted them to stay realistic. Yes. Their audition had gone really, really well. But at the same time, so had many others. And already, after the incident prior that afternoon, they had a bad mark against them. Harry just couldn’t let himself get excited. He wouldn’t let himself get excited.

But it didn’t help when Zayn clapped him on the shoulder and said, “What I do know is we wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, Haz!”

“Yeah!” Liam lifted his red solo cup filled with Pepsi to Harry, “Cheers to that! Seriously, H. we wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without your voice.”

Harry blushed probably a dozen shades of scarlet. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders though and pulled him against him, “You were terrific, baby! So proud!”

Harry bit his lower lip, “Thank you. Thank you so much you guys. But really. It was all of us. We all did so well up there. I just...I don’t want to get my hopes up too high. Not yet.”

“It’ll be fine, love,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and kissed his knuckles, “You’ll see. We’ll get that callback.”

Harry just prayed Louis was right.

They settled in on the bed - somehow all five of them laying on top together - and restarted the movie. Louis had found Mean Girls on some movie channel and they settled in to watch. Harry and Louis were laying on their stomachs next to each other. Zayn and Liam were cuddled up on one side of them, and Niall was on the other side of Harry. During the movie, Louis whispered in Harry’s ear -

“You did so well today, baby. So, so proud of you. Your voice was amazing.”

Harry blushed and leaned in a little closer to Louis. He still felt like all of this was surreal. He had felt almost on a high after they’d performed. And Louis had grabbed Harry into his arms and kissed his face. And Harry still couldn’t believe that this was his life - that he had performed with the guys and that they’d done well and that Louis Tomlinson was his, and that he was Louis’.

After Mean Girls, Niall started to yawn and Liam and Zayn had been whispery and giggling for half the movie. So everyone said goodnight. Harry and Louis were alone now. They stripped out of their day clothes and put on their comfy pajamas. And Harry fiddled with a string on his t-shirt when Louis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He locked his chin on Harry’s shoulder and said -

“I know you don’t want to get your hopes. I know you’re being cautious, love. And that’s fine. But you can also feel excitement and happiness too. It’s okay to let yourself be hopeful.”

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up, Lou,” Harry turned to face him, “And I don’t want you all to get your hopes up either. Because if things go wrong - if we don’t get the callback next Friday - I know you all will be crushed. And I can’t...I don’t want you to...I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“Come here,” Louis pulled Harry gently towards the bed. They climbed on top and Louis straddled Harry’s hips, “You are wonderful,” he said determinedly, kissing Harry on the cheek, “And we were wonderful,” he kissed his other cheek, “And we are going to get that callback,” he kissed his lips, “And you might think I’m crazy. Maybe I am. But I know we’ve got this. I have faith in us, okay?” He kissed his chin, “And the judges loved us,” and the side of Harry’s neck, “And we’re going to get that call on Friday,” and the other side, “I promise.”

“You can’t promise stuff like that,” Harry tried to protest, but ended up giggling when Louis sloppily kissed at the ticklish spot behind Harry’s ear.

“Watch me,” Louis smirked against Harry’s skin, “I know we’ve got this, Hazza. I know we do. And you, my love, were fucking brilliant out there on that stage,” Louis tugged lightly at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, and Harry nodded - giving him permission to pull it off of him, “You were wonderful, baby,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s shirt off over his head, “You sang so well. Your voice...we couldn’t be where we are without your voice. So deep. And powerful. It gave me goosebumps, baby. You give me goosebumps,” Louis kissed at Harry’s collarbones now.

“You’re...you’re the one who gives me goosebumps, Lou,” Harry chuckled lightly, feeling his skin prickle being suddenly exposed and at the sensation of Louis’ soft, teasing kisses, “All the time."

“Silly boy,” Louis gave Harry a sweet eskimo kiss, “Do you want to play for a little bit, or shall we go to bed? We do have to get up early in the morning to hit the road. And knowing, Lima, he’ll be banging down our door at exactly seven a.m.”

“Hmm…” Harry bit his lower lip, exaggeratedly thinking over this decision, “I think…” Harry grinned around the teeth resting on his bottom lip, “...we can always sleep in the car.”

“Fair point,” Louis matched his grin before leaning down and sucking a bruise into Harry’s neck while Harry arched up underneath him. Everything was always so, so much with Louis. Each sensation felt magnified. And each kiss, each bite made him want more.

Louis always was the one taking care of him. Louis looked after him and made sure all Harry’s needs were met. Louis’ own sometimes more often than not went neglected. Because mostly, Harry didn’t really know how to meet them. He’d watched porn of course, like most his age. But everything felt so different with Louis. Harry wanted it to be special, meaningful. And tonight was a good night to take the plunge. They were alone, out of town, in a hotel room. And they’d just finished their audition for battle of the bands. And Harry had a very sexy boy atop him, sucking bruises into his skin and licking ticklish little laps across his belly and ribs and running his hands sweetly through his curls. And Harry decided right then and there that he wanted to do this for Louis. That he wanted to give Louis something special.

Now how to go about asking?

Harry’s brows furrowed as he thought over his options while Louis’ mouth met Harry’s. He could outright just say it. Hey Lou. I want to suck you off. But that wasn’t romantic. Not at all. And something so bold like that just didn’t fit this mood - sweetness, tenderness. That’s what it was about right now. And Harry needed to match that.

“Lou…” Harry finally ventured, twisting slightly.

“Yes, baby?” Louis sat up a little, still straddling Harry’s hips, “Everything okay, pumpkin?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded happily, “More than just okay, sweetheart. It’s just...I want to do something for you!”

“You never have to do anything for me,” Louis t’sked.

“But I want to, Lou. I-I really, really want to,” Harry hoped Louis could sense the desperation in his tone, “I want to try something new tonight.”

“What did you have in mind, baby?” Louis’ brows furrowed.

“Want to...want to kiss you,” Harry attempted.

Louis’ brows deepened, “You can always kiss me, baby…”

“Here,” Harry said, firmly. He placed his palm against the crotch of Louis’ flannel pajama bottoms. He was hard, but so was Harry. And Harry blushed furiously at touching a boy there for the first time. He hoped he’d be good. Be good for Louis. He needed this. Needed to do this for both of them.

“Wow,” Louis’ brows shot up, his eyes widening, “A-are you sure, sweetheart? We...we don’t have to…”

“Never been surer,” Harry was insistent, “I want to do this for you, Lou. You do so much for me…”

“And you never have to...I don’t expect...I don’t keep tabs, Hazza. I do these things for you without expecting something in return. You shouldn’t feel like you have to…”

“No,” Harry objected, “I don’t think of it like that. This is something I want to do for you. To make you feel as special and as cared for as you make me feel.”

“This is a huge step, Harry. I just want to be sure that you’re sure…”

“I am, Louis. I am so, so sure. I want to suck you off,” so much for tactfulness, Harry inwardly rolled his eyes at himself, “I want to so, so badly.”

“Well then,” Louis smirked, eyes twinkling like a thousand shining stars, “How can I possibly deny my baby what he wishes?”

\--

They awoke the next morning to the sounds of - of course - Liam banging on the bedroom door. They sleepily blinked themselves awake, smiling at each other. They had somehow slept all night in each other’s arms. Louis was tucked into Harry, holding onto his t-shirt and Harry’s hands were clutching Louis firmly against him. They smiled, sleep glazing their eyes. Soft blushing rose petals stained at their cheeks and they giggled softly together.

“Last night was good,” Harry spoke first.

“Good,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Hazza, you gave me the most incredibly blow job and we fell asleep holding each other. I think that constitutes a better descriptor than just ‘good,’ love.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at Louis’ teasing tone before nipping at his bottom lip, “Liam’s gonna bust that door down if we don’t get our asses out of bed.”

“But I like your ass right here,” Louis pouted, reaching around and slapping playfully at Harry’s ass, ending up actually hitting his hip instead and they both dissolved into giggles.

“If you don’t get out this door in the next ten minutes, we’re leaving without you!” Liam hollered.

“Christ,” Louis winced before suddenly throwing his head back and hollering back, “Good! Leave without us! And Haz and I shall stay in this bed forever and ever and ever and ever!”

“God damn it,” Zayn’s grumbling gravely voice came through the door next, “I knew once we let them share a room, that was the end. Good luck getting them out of there, Li.”

“But...but...the continental breakfast!” Niall protested. And Christ - were they all just standing outside Harry and Louis’ room? “If we don’t get downstairs in the next ten minutes, we miss the free continental breakfast buffet. And, and, and! It’s all you can eat!”

“Of course,” Louis mumbled, brushing his nose against Harry’s, “You three sure do know how to spoil a mood!”

“Come on!” Liam insisted, “I know we’re all starving. And it’s a free breakfast. C’mon you two! Unglue from each other and get out here.”

Harry and Louis both rolled their eyes, but unwrapped themselves from their arms. After untangling limb from limb, they got dressed and packed away their duffels. Checkout was in an hour. Plenty of time to have stayed in bed a while longer before going down to breakfast. But Harry had found several texts from Niall complaining all the waffle batter would be used up if they didn’t come out soon.

“Can’t they just go on without us?” Harry whined, zipping up his duffle.

“Of course they could. But they’re having too much fun annoying us. So you know what that means, right?” Louis leaned against the bathroom doorframe as Harry pulled on his tennis shoes, “That we have to annoy them twice as much. They want us to come down to breakfast so badly? Well, we’ll go down to breakfast then. And we’re going to annoy the absolute shit out of them.”

Harry caught Louis’ eyes and they shared a smile.

\--

Once downstairs, after filling their plates, Harry and Louis sat next to each other - so close that Harry was practically in Louis’ lap. And Louis kept running his hand down Harry’s back and Harry would duck his face against Louis’ neck and give him soft little kisses. It went on for a few minutes before Zayn finally said -

“Oh my God! Li, we should have just let them stay in bed! I’m trying to eat here!”

“What’s the problem?” Niall asked around a massive mouthful of waffle.

“Just look at ‘em!” Zayn pointed to Harry and Louis who were looking as innocent as possible while running their hands through each other’s hair, “They’re actually fucking petting each other! Li, do something! This is your fault. You made them get out of bed. Shoulda just have left them be.”

Liam let out a groan, “Niall is sitting between you two on the ride home,” he said pointedly, “I am not having PDA in my car and that’s final.”

“Party pooper!” Louis pouted, feeding Harry a strawberry while Zayn gagged dramatically. Harry and Louis both fell into each other, foreheads banging together, in a fit of giggles. Zayn gagged louder.

“Great waffles!” Niall chimed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed up the narration a little. Focusing on Louis in this chapter because of what today is!
> 
> If you don't know, five years ago today he auditioned for the X-Factor. And he and Jay have both mentioned it and have gotten all emotional on social media and it's made me emotional. So yeah. Here's a Louis chapter for y'all!
> 
> Also, I changed up the timeline of things a bit. Harry is a junior, Louis is a senior.

“Tell me everything. I want to hear about all from start to finish,” Jay said, sitting down on the edge of Louis’ bed. He had been texting Harry, of course, when she’d come in. They’d gotten back in town not all that long ago. He was still overwhelmed by everything - by the auditions, by Harry, by everything. Louis sat his phone down on the edge of his nightstand.

“Oh you know, it wasn’t that big a deal…” Louis grinned teasingly as his mom slapped at his thigh, “Okay! Okay! It was really, really cool. There were so many other great bands there. But I think we could really have a shot at this. Our audition went fantastic! Everyone sounded terrific and the judges seemed to like us alright when all was said and done."

“That’s fantastic, baby! So, when do you find out if you get to go to the actual Battle?”

“Friday,” Louis brought his knees up to his chin and propped his chin there, hugging his legs. He had been so positive for the other guys. They all needed to feel confident. But Louis was still nervous himself - not that he’d ever tell them that. No. He never let on when he was anxious. Instead, he made it all about everyone else. He threw himself into being positive for everyone else. But in reality, he was just as nervous if not more. They needed this. They had to get that call back. They just had to.

“And how are you?” Jay asked, “I know you will never flat out say you’re anxious or worried. But Lou, I am your mother. I know you probably better than I know myself. You’re worried.”

Louis sighed, flicking the fringe from his eyes, “It’s just that we really need this, Mom. We really do. Niall has his hopes up for this. And this is our last really big thing all together before...well. Before we all go our separate ways. We just want this. We need this.”

“Baby, there’s still almost the whole year left. You have time to make big memories with the guys still. With, or without, battle of the bands. Are you worried about what’s going to happen after graduation? You guys have all been so close for so many years. I know it can’t be easy getting ready to say goodbye. But you’ve been through so much together. There’s no way you won’t stay the best of friends.”

Louis’ stomach knotted. He hated thinking about this stuff. He didn’t want to be apart from his boys. Not for a second. They were everything to him. They were his strength. He wasn’t good at a lot. He knew that. He wasn’t a star athlete or even a B student. He was just Louis. But with Liam and Zayn and Niall and...and Harry. Oh Harry! With them, he felt like he could really be something. He wasn’t quite sure what that something was. But he just knew they made him feel as though he mattered. Like as if he was actually good for something.

“I don’t want to lose them, Mom,” Louis said, not realizing how close to tears he was until his voice cracked as he said, “And I’ve only just really had Harry in my life these past few weeks. I...it’s not been enough!”

“Oh, Lou,” Jay smiled knowingly. She motioned for him to scootch over so that she could lean against the headboard next to him, “I know this is hard on you. I was worried about this honestly when you first started telling me about Harry. You spoke about him as if you had just met your soulmate or something.”

“Mom. I did. I know I did!”

Jay nodded. And that was one of the things Louis loved about her. Even if she thought he may be too young, she never said that. Instead, she had encouraged whatever feelings he had. Just as she always had. Just as she always would. “I know, sweetheart. I know. But Harry is still just a junior. He’s got another year of high school left after this one. I am sure if it is meant to be, it’ll work itself out for the two of you. Fate has a way of doing that.”

“Fate?”

“You’re the one talkin’ about soul mates. Don’t tell me you don’t believe in fate.”

Louis smiled softly. Maybe his mom was right. If it is meant to be, it’d work itself out. It was what it was. There wasn’t much Louis could do about it. He was going to graduate in May, and Harry would have another year of high school to go. The thought killed Louis inside.

“I like him so, so much Mom. I...I love him. When I’m around him...it’s like I feel like I can do anything. Be anything. He’s so special. He just has this quality about him. I don’t know how to describe it. But I just look at him and think that this kid is going to really go places someday.”

“You will too, Louis. I know you will.”

“Mom, I’m barely scraping by with Cs and Ds. If I didn’t have Liam riding my ass about my homework and studying, I wouldn’t even be making that! What do I have to offer the world?”

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Jay slapped him lightly on the side of the head - but not too lightly and Louis winced and rubbed at his temple, “Don’t you dare talk like that! You are so incredible. You are so special and you have so, so much to offer the world. Grades in high school aren’t a deciding factor about who you’re meant to be in the future. You have so much potential, Louis. You have so much greatness. You’re going to go places too, kiddo. I know it. Don’t you dare talk like that and put yourself down. You were meant for greatness too.”

Louis couldn’t help but blush. He was never one to really know how to respond to things like that. He loved being the center of attention. But when it came to being given accolades, he always would fold in on himself and shy away.

“Do what you love, baby,” Jay ran her hand through Louis’ hair, “Do whatever it is that makes your heart happy. And I will support you always.”

“Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much.”

“Of course. Lou, you may look at Harry and know that he’s going places. But I look at you and I know you are too. But that doesn’t mean that you don’t still have to do your homework. You were gone all weekend and I know you have homework to catch up on. So get a move on it, kiddo. No X-Box until it’s all finished, understand?”

“But Mom,” Louis insisted, “Video games help stimulate brain function and…”

“Are you seriously trying to push that B.S right now?” Jay raised a brow, “Homework.”

“And FIFA is always so inspiring. Really gets my juices flowing and I can’t possibly start on my book report on A Separate Peace without at least a few minutes of video games…”

“Homework!” Jay laughed, jabbing her fingers into Louis’ side as he tried to squirm out of her reach, “Homework, then video games. Or no homework tonight, and no video games for the rest of the week. Your choice here, kid.”

“Alright! Alright! Homework.”

Louis dug his books out of his backpack and tried to focus on his book report. A Separate Peace was boring as fuck though. But he tried to make himself focus. His mom thought he was destined for great things. If only he could believe that too.

Somehow though, he managed to finish his math work sheet and his book report as well as look over his history notes. After Jay looked over everything, she told him he could have the rest of the evening to do whatever he wanted. Louis eyed the X-Box by the TV, but decided inside for retreating back in his room with his cellphone and a very cute boy on the other line.

“Did you do your homework?”

“God!” Louis winced, “You sound like my mom! Yes! Wouldn’t be calling you if i didn’t.”

“Okay, okay,” Harry’s laugh resounded and Louis had to bite his bottom lip. He swore Harry’s laugh was absolutely his most favorite sound in the entire world. He could hear that laugh all the time and never tire of it, “So what are you up to?”

“Oh not much,” Louis smiled widely, “Just laying in bed and talking to this cute boy on the phone.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked playfully and Louis could practically hear the smile in his voice, “Tell me about this cute boy, then. What’s he like?”

Louis rolled his eyes good naturedly before answering, “Well, he’s very sweet. Like a...a sugar cookie. All butter and vanilla and sugar and cream. And he’s very cute. Like...the cutest! He’s got these fucking gorgeous green eyes and dimples if you can even believe it. And I am rather much smitten with him!”

“Smitten!” Harry gasped delightedly, “I love him already!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Absolutely not, Harold. You’re quite perfect.”

“I miss you.”

“You saw me a few hours ago, baby,” Louis laughed, falling back against his pillows.

“Yeah, a few hours ago! Hours, Lou!”

“You’re silly. I miss you too though. Quite a bit. Tell the Bean that if he picks me up tomorrow morning, I’ll supply donuts again.”

“I think he can be convinced. Hey, hey Lou.”

“Oh no,” Louis winced, knowing what was coming even before Harry said it.

“What kind of bean can’t be grown in a garden?”

Louis sighed exasperatedly, “What kind of bean can’t be grown in a garden, Haz?”

“A jelly bean!”

“I cannot believe you just said that. God,” Louis chuckled, and then without thinking, said, “I love you so much!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are silly in love. And Liam tries to make fun of them, but Louis isn't having any of that. Also, Louis is a little sneak with a risky big plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!
> 
> I have missed you all so, so, so much! I haven't forgotten this story at all! I've been rereading it and I have an idea of how I want this story to go and I am so thrilled about writing it. But let me just say I know this chapter isn't my best. I am sick tonight and but I knew I had to update for you all tonight so I really tried. The next chapter should be a load better. I just hate feeling sick. But writing this was a good distraction. I hope you all are doing well. I've been thinking of you guys and I am so happy to be continuing this for you all.
> 
> Part of me wants to make this a hugely massive fic with a bagillion chapters and part of me is like "oh don't do that!" But I dunno...I'll keep writing this until it feels like it's finished. Who knows if that's in five or ten or twenty chapters haha it kind of has a mind of its own.
> 
> Anyway, you guys are amazing and wonderful and I love you and your generous feedback and patience with me :)

Harry took a deep breath. Surely he hadn’t heard correctly. Surely Louis hadn’t just said what he thought he’d said. No way. It couldn’t be. They’d only been together such a short time. People don’t just say that after that short a time, do they? But then again, Harry and Louis did fall fast and hard for each other. Harry thought back to what Louis had told Liam on Skype - about dropping to his knees and proposing. And they’d just known each other for pretty much a week at that point. And everything was fast and intense and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

He loved Louis Tomlinson. He loved him so, so much. And all he could picture for the rest of his life was Louis. Always Louis. He wanted to experience everything with Louis - kisses, hugs, sex, marriage, kids, traveling the world together, all of it. Louis was his person. And though Harry was only so young, he knew in his heart that Louis was it for him. It was Louis. It would always be Louis. And so Harry couldn’t help but smile hugely as he replied -

“I love you too.”

“Y-you do?” Harry could hear the relief in Louis’ voice, he could practically see the smile breaking out across his face.

“Yes you big goof!” Harry laughed, leaning back against his pillows, “I love you so, so much!”

“We uh...we aren’t moving too fast, are we?”

“No. I mean, maybe,” Harry’s brow furrowed, “but I think it’s all relative. We move at the pace that feels right to us. I know I love you. I’m going to tell you I love you. I don’t care if it might seem fast to anyone else. I know in my heart that I love you. And I will love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

“Holy shit, Hazza.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much. I am absolutely crazy for you. I just...I feel like you’re my person. Is that crazy?”

“Maybe. But I feel like you’re mine.”

They talked a little bit more on the phone, mostly in whispers and giggles before Louis finally decided he should get back to his homework. They said little “I love you’s” a few more times before eventually hanging up the call. Harry flung his arms over his eyes, giggling and letting out a small squeal. Louis Tomlinson had told him he loved him. And he’d said it back. And everything was good and wonderful and perfect. Harry felt as though he were on a high.

And if the following morning, if he put on “How Will I Know” by Whitney Houston to get ready to, he’d admit to nothing.

\--

Harry set his iPhone into the speaker dock and selected “How Will I Know” by Whitney Houston. He turned up the volume slightly and began to dance around his bedroom as he got dressed and ready for school. He was a giggling, smiling mess as he shook his hips, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He belted out the song as he hopped into his skinny jeans. He did a full on two-step as he ran his hands through his curls.

Harry couldn’t help but twirl around as he stuffed his books into his backpack. And he was having so much fun dancing around and just being on Cloud 9 in general, that he didn’t even realize Liam was standing in his doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. It wasn’t until Harry did a little hop-skip that Liam made his presence known.

“So...either Louis said he loved you, or you’ve completely lost your damn mind. Or maybe both.”

Harry froze, clasping a hand over his mouth. His iPhone skipped to the next song on his iTunes, and Liam began to cackle.

“Oh this is so rich!” He clutched his sides as ‘Crazy in Love’ began to blare from Harry’s speakers. Harry dashed over to them and yanked his iPhone out from the dock, pressing the PLAY/PAUSE button hurriedly.

“Liam!” Harry gasped.

“Sorry!” Liam wiped the corner of his eye with his knuckle, “It’s just...this is perfect. I mean, I am so happy you’re so happy, bub. Really. Like, I’m over the moon at that. It’s just...this was too funny! I wished I’d had my phone so I could have recorded this. You’d have been the next Vine sensation!”

“Get out!” Harry shouted, grabbing a balled up sock and throwing it as hard as he could at Liam’s head, but he couldn’t help but laugh along with his stepbrother because. Well. It was funny. And he just couldn’t contain himself. He was so in love with Louis Tomlinson and there was no way in heck he could control himself. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

“We’re picking up your boy in five minutes,” Liam raised a brow, “Try not to um...pull anything with those dance moves.”

\--

“So, in all seriousness though,” Liam turned down the radio as they drove to pick up Louis, “You’re happy, Haz? He makes you happy? I mean, I know he does. I can see he does. I just...I just want to make sure. Just to hear it from you. Doing my big-brotherly duties here and all that.”

“Yes,” Harry picked at a hangnail, a smile spreading across his face, “He makes me so, so happy Liam. I mean, I can’t even imagine a time in my life without him in it. Even though we just started our relationship, I feel like he’s it for me. And that scares me but also excites me. I know my mom would be okay if I talked to her about this stuff. But sometimes I get worried she’ll think I’m moving too far too fast. But it’s how I feel, Li. I really, really love that boy.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile, “You move at your pace, okay bub? What feels right and good to you, you do that. No one else can tell you how to feel. And there’s no time stamp on when you’re supposed to start feeling things. If you felt love for him the moment you met him, that’d be enough and people should respect that. I am so happy for the two of you. I really am. He’s so good and so are you and together...well. I am just so happy you two have each other. You deserve one another.”

“Thank you, Liam,” Harry felt his heart swell slightly. Because honestly it meant the world to him to have Liam’s support in all of this.

Liam’s Camry pulled into Louis’ driveway. And Liam suddenly grabbed the AUX cord.

“I still get to make fun of you two saps though,” Liam smirked, finding a song on his phone. As Louis closed and locked the front door behind him, Liam rolled down the windows and began to blast “I Won’t Say I’m In Love.” Harry’s jaw dropped and Louis’ cheeks turned red as he marched over to the car. Harry opened his door and hopped out.

“You!” Louis pointed a threatening finger at Liam, “I hate you.”

“You love me. And from the sound of it...you love Harry to, don’t you Lou?”

“God damn it,” Louis rolled his eyes before latching his index finger through Harry’s belt loop and pulling him forward so that their hips were pressed against each other, “You come here,” he grinned down at his boyfriend, “Lima Bean wants to make fun of us for being so in love.”

“So it seems,” Harry smiled as Louis kissed him sweetly.

“How about we give him what he wants, baby?” Louis brushed a curl from Harry’s face, “How about that? That sound good?”

“What are you two idiots plotting?” Liam called, “We gotta get going. Get your asses in the car.”

Louis kissed Harry again and slid into the front seat. He figured Liam would get sick of them riding around in the backseat together and decided not to be a complete and total asshole at the moment. Besides, Liam was in for enough as it was.

As they headed off down the road to school, Louis leaned back towards the backseat, “Harold?”

“Yes my love?”

“Guess what.”

“What is it my love?”

“I love you sooooo much!” Louis giggled as Liam let out a groan.

“Well that’s good to know,” Harry couldn’t help but giggle too, “because I love you soooooo much as well!”

“Hey Liam,” Louis poked Liam in the ribs, “Guess what.”

“Unbelievable,” Liam muttered, “Actually, scratch that. Believable. With you two, very, very believable.”

“Hush up, Bean,” Louis smirked, “You were the one who was making fun of us. Vengeance is sweet, isn’t it love?” Louis turned back to Harry.

“Tis,” Harry couldn’t help but match Louis’ smirk, “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I hate both of you!” Liam shouted over them, “Okay, okay. I get it. I won’t make fun of you for this ever again. Shit. I try to have some fun and I end up getting my ass dragged.”

“You should know better by now, Lima,” Louis smirked, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek as Liam slapped him away. Harry and Louis couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggle as Liam muttered to himself about pulling the car over and smacking them both and how he should get some sort of medal for patience for having to deal with the two of them on a daily basis.

When they got to school, Liam parked the car and he and Louis headed off to their first period. First though, Louis kissed Harry and told him he would see him at lunch. And Harry watched Louis and Liam head off down to their hallway. He watched as they kicked each other in the ass and giggled together, arms linked. And what used to be jealousy was now complete fondness. And Harry couldn’t help but smile as he watched his boyfriend and his brother/best friend take off down the hallway. And for the first time in such a long, long time Harry genuinely and truly felt like he belonged.

\--

The first part of the day seemed to drag by. Harry couldn’t wait to get lunch. Not just to see Louis again (although that was a huge part of it) but he also wanted to see the rest of the guys. He hadn’t seen them all since they’d gotten back in town. And he knew they would still be on Cloud 9 from the auditions. How they were going to make it until Friday, he had no idea. He’d gone online to the website the other night and had seen that the phone call could come any time on Friday. He hoped they wouldn’t be in school if they did get the call. This was definitely a call they couldn’t miss.

Finally the bell for lunch rang and Harry grabbed his lunch and hurried out to the courtyard to the picnic table. When he and Louis saw each other, he felt the butterflies return to his stomach. He loved that Louis still had the ability to give him butterflies.

“Hey you!” Louis kissed Harry as he sat down next to him, “How’s your day been, love?”

“Wonderful so far. A little slow, but better now that I’m here with you.”

“Gag!” Zayn coughed into his hand and he and Liam began to snicker.

“I think they’re cute!” Niall defended, “So, is anyone else about to jump out of their skin at the thought of Friday?”

“Me!” All five raised their hands.

“Good to know I’m not the only one,” Zayn muttered, chomping down on a carrot stick, “For real though, I was just thinking today what if we get the phone call while we’re in class or something?”

“Me too!” Harry nodded, “I don’t want to miss out on hearing from them. And I read online that the phone call could come at any time throughout the day Friday. It said to be on standby all day just in case. I really, really don’t want to miss this call.”

“We won’t,” Louis smirked, taking a bite of his cookie.

“And how do you possibly know that?” Liam asked.

“Because,” Louis shrugged, running a hand over Harry’s thigh, “we’re not going to be at school on Friday.” He said it so simply, yet Liam looked as though he were about to jump across the table and strangle him. Harry just looked up at Louis with his brows knitted together, wondering what he meant by that statement and quietly asking him to please elaborate.

“Excuse me?” Liam raised a brow, “If you’re thinking of having us skip school then…”

“Then what, Lima?” Louis smiled wickedly as he took another bite of his cookie, “What is the huge deal? I haven’t skipped once all year so far. And I mean, one day won’t hurt us. We can all hang out at my house. That way we will for sure be there and we’ll be all together once we get the call.”

“My dad’ll kill me if I skip school,” Niall mumbled.

“Same,” Zayn nodded, “Lou, my parents have me on a tight leash after all the shenanigans you and I got into last year. I can’t skip school. I’ll be in so much trouble.”

“So?” Louis shrug, “Sometimes things are worth a little trouble, right Hazza?”

“Um...I guess?” Harry really didn’t mind the idea of skipping school. He thought it’d actually be kind of fun. Besides, Louis had been right. One day couldn’t possibly hurt, could it? It was just one day off from school.

“It’s foolproof!” Louis swore, “My mom will be at work all day and my dad will be out of town. We can have all day to ourselves to hang out and wait for the call. What do you say? And Lima, I am begging you on bended knee, do not not not be a party popper on this, okay?”

“We could get in a lot of trouble,” Zayn frowned down at his sandwich, “But...you know I’m always up for more shenanigans Lou.”

“Alright!” Louis reached across the table and fist-bumped Zayn, “Boys?”

“I guess I’m in too,” Niall rolled his eyes and Louis nodded happily.

“And you?” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, “What do you say, baby?”

“You know I’m in, Lou,” Harry couldn’t help but smile. Even if he did get in trouble, it’d be so, so worth it.

“Liam?” Louis turned to Liam with eyebrows raised, “Come on Liam. I know deep down you want to.”

“Fine!” Liam threw his hands up in the air, “Fine! So what’s the plan? I do hope you have some sort of plan in place, Lou.”

“Liam,” Louis gasped, “You underestimate me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! I know it's not the best, but I really got sick in the middle of writing it. I blame stupid stinky allergies. But I really couldn't wait to update. I'll give y'all an amazing next chapter with lots of sweetness and maybe some smut in proper doses and lots of H&L cuteness to make up for this one. I promise!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis start to feel a bit overwhelmed. Louis' dad has been gone a lot lately and Louis is going through a lot and is bottling things up again. He gets in trouble for his schoolwork and lashes out at Harry. Jay promises to try to get to the bottom of things. Harry and Jay both feel shut out of Louis' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so I promised you guys fluffiness and smuttiness and then this happened! I am a horrible, horrible person. But like I said before, sometimes this story tends to take on a life of it's own. I know where I want this story to go but it's little things that sometimes derail a bit. I had no idea this was the turn this chapter would take until I finished writing it. So here's some angst for you guys. 
> 
> Please don't hate me!!!!

 

“So, tell me again what the grand plan is here, genius,” Harry smirked and Louis tapped him on the nose.

“Watch it, love,” he warned, “Do not get sassy and do not doubt the grand master of genius plans. My mom goes to work around six on Friday. You all just come over here instead of going to school. If we get caught, I’ll tell her that school was canceled due to a stomach virus outbreak. She’ll buy that.”

“Are you sure,” Harry eyed his boyfriend suspiciously.

“Of course, baby,” Louis kissed Harry sweetly on the nose, “Foolproof, I’m telling you. Now then, we have about two hours before my mom comes home from work. So...let’s weigh our options here. We can either do homework. Watch a movie. Or fool around. Take your pick, sweetheart.”

“Hmm,” Harry made a show of thinking it over while Louis huffed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright,” Harry finally made up his mind, “How about we fool around...with a movie on in the background?”

“I like the way your mind works, babe,” Louis hopped off the bed and sorted through his DVDs. He found his copy of Love Actually and plopped it into the DVD player. It was a good movie to have on as background noise for anything really - homework, trying to sleep at night, or fooling around with the very cute boy in your bed. Louis shot Harry a sly smile before crawling back over to him on the bed.

Harry was propped up against the pillows, just how Louis liked him to be. Louis always wanted to make sure that his baby was comfortable. He looked at Harry for a moment, trying to gage what his baby needed - rough and fast or slow and sweet or a mix of both. Louis knew Harry and knew he would want a mix of both. Louis began straddling his boy’s hips, kissing him sweetly on the mouth and then along the jaw before ducking his head to get to his neck. He kissed at the freckles and at the sensitive spot behind Harry’s ear. He couldn’t even pay attention to the movie in the background if he wanted to. All he could focus on was his boy and how responsive he was being and what to do next.

“Have I mentioned yet today,” Harry giggled as Louis nuzzled at his neck, “that I love you?”

“Mmm,” Louis smiled against Harry, “I think you might have mentioned it once or twice. But you can say it again if you want, baby. I will never tire of hearing it."

“I love you,” Harry sighed wistfully as Louis kissed along his collarbone, “I love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

“Forever and ever,” Louis smiled, playfully lifting up the hem of Harry’s t-shirt with his teeth, “Do you know how happy you make me, baby?”

“ ‘s you that makes me happy, Lou,” Harry insisted, “I-I never thought…” suddenly the tears stung at his eyes and Harry wanted to slap himself. No. No! He could not be crying now. Not now! Louis immediately pulled up and was at Harry’s side. His eyes were wide and scanning Harry non-stop, as if trying to read what his boy needed.

“Baby, talk to me,” Louis encouraged, “tell me what’s going on. Why the tears, love? Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no!” Harry was quick to object, he wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hands, “It’s just...Christ! I’m a mess! I never...I never thought I’d have anything like this. Last year, I was made to think anything gay was bad and wrong and disgusting. I thought of myself as bad and wrong and disgusting. I was told that no one would ever want me. And now...I have some amazing friends and this terrific boyfriend who literally spoils me so much and I get overwhelmed by it all. I am not used to feeling...to feeling like I matter.”

“Oh love!” Louis pulled Harry against him, cradling his head to his chest, “You are worthy of so much love and goodness. You are a wonderful, beautiful boy and I am so beyond blessed to have you in my life - much less have you as my boyfriend! And really, love. All I do is try to do my best with you - to love you as best and as fully as I can because you deserve that. You deserve to be treated like...like a prince, my love. And I look at you and I just worry sometimes that I can’t love you enough. Like, maybe my heart isn’t big enough. And it overwhelms me too!”

Harry glanced up to see that Louis had tears in his eyes now too. He couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, “We’re such a mess. We’re supposed to be having this hot makeout session before your mom comes home, and we’re over here crying.”

“We don’t always need to have hot makeout sessions, baby,” Louis kissed Harry’s temple, “I think right now, maybe we should just curl up together a bit and have a good cuddle and watch Love Actually until my mom comes home. I think we both just sort of need to be held right now. And maybe cool it off just a tad. Like, just for this afternoon. Just so we can catch our breath a little.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded in agreement, “that...that sounds good.”

They readjusted on the pillows and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and held him as they finished watching the movie. They shared soft little pecks and sweet little Eskimo kisses. Until the garage door rattled open. Harry and Louis heard Jay come in and set her keys down on the counter. They could hear her footsteps on the stairs. But they were both fully clothed and just watching Love Actually so neither of them made any efforts to move.

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Jay shouted as she swung open his bedroom door. Louis jotled, jostling Harry beside him.

“Uh, hi?” Louis’ brow furrowed as if trying to figure out why he was in trouble.

“You and I are going to have a talk, Mister,” she put her hands on her hips and walked over to the TV to turn off the movie.

“Should I um...should I just go?” Harry asked, not really sure to whom he was directing his question.

“No, love. You can stay,” Jay sighed, “and make sure that I don’t murder my child.”

Harry took a deep breath and scooted slightly away from Louis so that they were in a more respectable position. This was going to be awkward, he just knew it. But Jay had told him to stay, and with her tone of voice, Harry wasn’t about to try to cross her.

“Do you want to know who I got a call from today while I was at work?”

“Who?” Louis blinked at his mother.

“Your math teacher. Apparently the assignment you turned in last week was copied verbatum from Liam. Now then, I get that school isn’t your thing. Believe me child, I do. But if you think for two seconds that cheating is an acceptable way of getting by, you have another thing coming.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. Yup. He’d been right. This was definitely awkward. He cast a shy glance to Louis who was fumbling with his fingers and not responding. Harry mentally willed him to say something and not just sit there and ignore his mother because he could tell that was not aiding in Jay’s anger.

“Well?” She asked, “What do you have to say for yourself, Louis? Is the work too hard? Because I can find you a tutor who can help you. But you have to tell me what’s going on and if there’s a problem. Cheating is no way to get by in life, Louis. And you know that. I’m not going to tolerate this at all. You know better than that. I raised you to have integrity. I know I did. I did not raise a cheater.”

“I just hate school, Mom,” Louis finally spoke up, “I hate it. It’s not for me. I think it’s a huge waste of time and it’s so pointless. I am never going to need this stuff in the real world.”

Jay took a deep breath, “I know that. Trust me. I think most of the work they give you at that place is busy work. But you can take that and learn a lesson from it, Louis. A lesson in patience and still respecting authority. You can’t just cheat on assignments you are given because you don’t want to do them. That’s not how the world works, darling. Now then, Liam’s dad got a call from your teacher as well. He said neither of you will face disciplinary action at school and he’d let this one instance slide. However, I’m not your teacher,” Jay smiled and Harry took a deep breath really wishing he’d just been allowed to go, “And there will be consequences for this.”

Jay took another breath and continued, “You’re on lockdown, bud. No cellphone. No computer. No video games. For...a week. And I want you to write an apology letter to your teacher as well as one to Mr. Payne. Also, Harry darling?” Harry glanced up nervous at hearing his name, “You’re going to stay for dinner if you can tonight. Because it’ll be the last time my son will be able to see you outside of school until next Monday.”

“But Mom!” Louis protested.

“But Mom! nothing,” Jay rolled her eyes, “You brought this on yourself, Lou. I let you slide by with  alot. But if there’s one thing I won’t let slide, it’s dishonesty. I raised you better than that. Now then, finish your movie with Harry. I’m going to start on dinner. You dad’s out of town again through tomorrow. So it’ll just be us. Harry, would you rather have a spinach or Caesar salad?”

“Um...spinach?” Harry still was wary about opening his mouth and speaking.

“Okay then, darling. Well, I’m going to start on dinner. You two get in some good whatever it is you two do because that’ll be it until next week.”

As soon as she left Louis let out a sigh, “I can’t believe her!”

“I can’t believe you!” Harry turned on his boyfriend, “Cheating Lou? Really?”

“Christ, Haz! I don’t need this from you too, okay? It’s not that big a deal. She’s just stressed because of work and my dad’s always away on business. It’s really not the huge thing she’s making it. So I copied a couple answers from Lima, who cares?”

“I care!” Harry insisted, “Lou, it’s like she said...it’s all about honesty and integrity.”

“Oh my God! Harry. You know me. I am an honest person. I am. I’m a good person. Me copying down a few answers to some math homework doesn’t change that.”

“If you’re struggling in school, Louis...you can tell me.”

“I’m not struggling! I just don’t like it is all!” Louis hopped off the bed to turn the TV back on, “And it’s not  huge deal. I’ll talk to her tonight after you go and maybe she’ll like lessen my sentence to just a few days. Because honestly, I really think she’s overreacting here.”

“She’s not though,” Harry frowned, “she just holds you to a higher standard that what you’ve shown in this behavior.”

“Oh my God!” Louis ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace around his bedroom, “Do you hear yourself right now? I don’t need a third parent! I need a boyfriend. I need my boyfriend. My boyfriend who will be on my side for things and who’ll defend me and who’ll…”

“I can’t do that, Louis.”

“What the fuck do you mean you can’t do that?” Louis snapped.

“I will love you and support you through anything but I won’t defend you cheating on your schoolwork ever, Lou. You can’t even ask me to try to. It won’t happen.”

“First her and now you? You’ve got to be kidding. You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am on your side, and so is she, Louis. But…”

“I don’t want to hear this right now. This is unbelievable!"

"Louis..." Harry protested. He crouched on the bed, wishing his boyfriend would just take a breather. Louis was pacing and Harry noticed that his hands were balled into fists at his side. He had never seen Louis like this before. "What is going on, love?" Harry asked, "Please, talk to me. Something is off about you lately. You've been acting very strange and not yourself and..."

"I am fine! Everything is fine!"

"It's not though, Lou. I can tell. You've been off lately and I know something is going on. I just want you to talk to me. Let me and let me help you, Lou. You told me you used to be a shaken bottle of soda. Don't be that way again, please. I am here for you, Louis. But you have to talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say," Louis muttered.

"I just am trying to help, Lou. You have to believe me. I just want to know what's going on with you..."

"Just...go home Harry.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Go home! I can’t deal with her and you right now. So can you just like, leave? Please?” Louis’ tone was sharp and biting and Harry felt as though he’d been slapped in the face. He didn’t understand where any of this was coming from. Surely Louis didn’t expect Harry to back him up on the cheating issue, did he?

“But...I won’t see you again until Monday…” Harry’s voice wavered slightly.

“Yeah, well maybe that’s a good thing.”

Harry stared at Louis as if he'd just lost his mind. But Louis only turned away and stared out his bedroom window. Harry could do nothing else. He hopped off the bed and grabbed his bookbag off the floor, “Maybe it is,” he replied back, tossing his bag onto his shoulder and hurrying down the stairs. He paused at the kitchen and told Jay he wouldn’t be staying for dinner.

“Harry, is everything okay?” She asked, her brows furrowed slightly, “Did Louis fight with you?”

“I just...I don’t think he wants me around right now,” Harry sighed.

Jay wiped her hands on the dishtowel by the sink and came over to where Harry was leaning against the kitchen counter, “Listen, darling. It’s not you, okay? Something’s been bothering him for awhile now and it really isn’t you. You are the thing that’s been making him genuinely happy. None of this anger or lashing out has anything to do with you, love. Please know that. I’ll try to talk to him tonight, okay? I’ll try to see what’s been bothering him and see what I can do to help.”

“I just wish he’d talk to me,” Harry frowned, rubbing over sneaker over the other, “I hate feeling shut out of his life.”

Jay sighed and brushed one of Harry’s curls from his face, “You and me both, kiddo.”

\--

"Wow," Liam let out a breath. He and Harry were both laying on Harry's bed. Liam's dad had gotten the phone call from the math teacher that afternoon as well and while Liam wasn't in as much trouble as Louis, he was still banned from the computer after homework hours. So he had nothing else better to do than lie on Harry's bed and listen to Harry rant on about Louis. Not that he really minded anyway. He was always going to be there for Harry no matter what. 

"I know," Harry winced, watching the ceiling fan spin, "His mom says that something's been eating at him for awhile now."

"He gets like that. Or well...he used to," Liam winced slightly as if replaying a memory, "A few years ago, his mom and dad were in a bad place in their marriage, Haz. They fought a lot and it really affected Louis more so than he'd admit. He was like a bottle rocket. He was ready to blast off at anyone and anything. It was bad there for awhile. He shut everyone out. But that was before he had you. I am sure he'll come around. You just be there for him, okay? Be there for him and let him know he's loved. Because if there's anyone he'll listen to, it's you."

"I don't know...he didn't want anything to do with me this afternoon."

"Here's a hint, bub. If you're around when Louis' getting chewed out by either of his parents and they leave, don't turn around and make it worse for him."

"Liam, I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't Haz. I know. But if Louis' is stressed, that might not have been the best way for either of you to handle the situation. Look, all I am saying is if this is how he's acting, all I can speculate is that things are bad again. And Jay, Jay's a good mom. She'll talk to him and try to help him through this. But he'll need you too, okay?"

"How do I be there for him if he's pushed me away?" Harry let out a slow breath.

"Just give him his space, but let him know that you still love him. That's the best way to handle Louis in these cases," Liam tossed the tennis ball in his hands up in the air so it hit the ceiling, "He just needs his space to cool off and sort through his emotions. Louis is a very emotional, passionate person, Haz. He wears his heart on his sleeve. And because it's so exposed, it's prone to being damaged easily. Just give him some breathing room. But don't go far."

"I'll try," Harry wiped his hands over his face, "I just wish..."

"I know, bub," Liam nudged Harry lightly with his elbow, "I'll try talking to him tomorrow at school. I'll see if I can get some insight for you, alright. And you know how I am, Haz. I don't spill anything that's not mine to spill. But I just think you have a right to know that things between Louis and his father...they've never been good. Not really. And they tend to only get worse as the years go on. And if he's acting like this, I can only assume it's got something to do with his dad. That's all I can say on the matter."

"I hate this, Li. I hate not being able to be there for him."

"You can be though. I know it's hard right now. And him lashing out at you tonight wasn't fair at all on you. But it's nothing personal against you, bub. Really. This doesn't reflect on how he sees you or how he loves you. This is just Louis struggling right now. And he just needs us to be there for him in the way he needs. And he needs us not to give up on him, okay."

"Okay," Harry nodded, "I won't give up on him." 

"Good. Now then, usually when Lou gets put on lockdown, Jay gives him a bit of a grace period. I'm gonna text him and see if he needs a ride tomorrow or if he's driving himself. Try not to stress too much on this, Haz. I know it's hard on you. It's hard on me too. But just know that Louis is struggling, okay and that he needs us to be strong and supportive right now."

"Alright. Yeah. Okay," Harry watched as Liam rolled off the bed and headed back towards his room to text Louis, "Wait," Harry stopped him, "Li...Jay seems like a really good mom."

Liam smiled and nodded, "She's one of the bests, bub. It's his dad that's the problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, promise, promise we'll get to the bottom of Louis' behavior in the next chapter. But can you guess what might be wrong? First the whole not caring about if they get in trouble for skipping school, and now cheating on assignments and lashing out? Hmmm. We'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> But for the time being I am off to hide under my blanket and hope that no one hates me for this!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Louis' going through at home. And Harry makes sure Louis knows he's loved and cared for. Louis starts to think that maybe he'll be okay afterall...

The next morning, Harry got ready for school. He put on his iPhone to his iTunes and tried to play some upbeat music to get him in the proper mood and pull him out of his funk. He hardly slept a wink that night, tossing and turning and thinking about Louis and about what Liam had said. It was maddening. All he wanted was for Louis to be okay. Harry took a deep breath and sorted through his clothes before landing on a simple outfit for the day - lose t-shirt, tight jeans. A classic look, in his mind. And comfy by his standards. He tried to dance around to “Confidence” from his Sound of Music soundtrack he may or may not have downloaded. It was one song that could sort of pump him up, but even Julie Andrew’s voice was doing nothing to help him today.

Harry sighed and grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. Anne gave him a kiss on the forehead as he grabbed a banana and went out to meet Liam at the car. Liam was leaning against the driver’s side door. He was frowning and kicking at a loose pebble of cement in the driveway.

“Hi,” Harry attempted a small wave.

“Hey. So he said last night he was going to drive himself. How are you doing, bub?” Liam unlocked the car and he and Harry both slipped inside.

“I don’t really know,” Harry took a deep breath and played with a thread on the hem of his t-shirt, “I mean, I have no idea where I stand with him or how to react around him today, Liam. I’m going to do my best to do as you said. It’s just...I feel really horrible and I hate not being able to do more for him. I don’t like being shut out of his life. We were doing so well. We were so happy.”

“I know,” Liam backed the car out of the driveway, “believe me, I know. This must be hard on you, Haz. So if you need to like, talk or anything. I’m here for you. We all are. I texted Zaynie and Niall earlier and told them that Louis was going through a lot, just to prepare them for today.”

“How did he sound last night? Did you call him or just text?”

“I  texted him. Figured that’d let him be able to respond to me on his own time. His mom took his phone from him around ten so I didn’t get to talk too much to him. He asked how you were though, so that’s something, right?”

Harry nodded but said no more. They continued the rest of the drive to school with just Matty’s voice playing from the radio.

When they got to school, Liam gave Harry’s shoulder a light shake before they parted ways. Harry trudged onwards to his locker and twisted the combination into his lock. After tugging it open, he blinked at what he saw inside. Inside his locker was a single piece of paper with the words - _I’m sorry. I love you._ scrawled on it. And Harry couldn’t help but smile and hold the little piece of paper to hus chest.

Maybe things were going to be okay.

\--

Harry headed to lunch with his lunchbox in his hand and butterflies in his stomach. The note he’d found in his locker gave him some home that things would all work out. But he still was nervous about having to face Louis. Which was silly. He shouldn’t be nervous of Louis at all. But he was. It wasn’t that Harry was scared of Louis or fearful of him. Not in the least. He was just worried of saying or doing the wrong thing and making things worse. Like he had done last night.

As Harry approached the picnic table, he saw the boys all already sitting there eating. His usual spot by Louis was vacant. So Harry slid in next to him.

“Hi,” he said, addressing the whole table.

“Hi!” Zayn, Liam, and Niall greeted back. Louis turned towards Harry and gave him a meek little smile and wave and Harry’s heart went out to him because he could see written all over Louis’ face that he felt badly. He had bags under his eyes and clearly had gotten just about as much sleep as Harry. And his eyes were swimming with a thousand sorry's.

“Have I told you today that you’re absolutely wonderful?” Harry asked. He didn’t want to bring up last night in front of the guys. That’d be a conversation for the two of them to have in private. But he could do something to make Louis smile, or at least attempt to make Louis smile. And Harry couldn’t help but feel as though he’d burst at the seams when a small, shy smile cast over Louis’ face.

“ ‘m not though,” Louis blushed, ducking his head slightly.

“Sure you are,” Harry nudged Louis’ knee with his knuckles, “the absolute best. Always the absolute best. Wouldn’t have anyone else,” Harry insisted and that did the trick. Louis pulled his gaze away and met Harry’s eyes. They looked at each other with shy smiles and Harry could almost feel Louis’ butterflies in his stomach. They were blushing and both bit at their bottom lips, biting back hints of smiles.

“ ‘m not hungry,” Louis lifted a hand to flick at his fringe, “Would you like to walk with me a bit, love?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded, abandoning his lunch for Niall to devour, and grabbing his backpack. He followed Louis back into the school and they headed down the empty halls together. At first, neither one of them said a word and Harry just allowed the silence to drift between them. Finally, Louis spoke up. And what he said shook Harry’s world upside down.

“My dad left, Harry.”

Harry paused in his tracks and Louis glanced down at the tile floor beneath them, waiting for Harry to say something. Anything. Finally when Harry could muster the words, he asked, “When?”

“Believe it or not a few nights ago. I didn’t even know. He said he was going away on business. Then he and my mom had a talk and apparently he told her he wasn’t coming home. So that happened. I just found out last night when she told me. I had an idea something might be wrong, Harry. He was gone so often! That’s why I was so wound up lately. I...I was making up these schemes and trying to get in trouble thinking that maybe - just _maybe_ \- if I fucked up enough, he’d have to come home? To like...deal with me or whatever. But he didn’t come home, Harry. And he’s not going to.”

“Lou…” Harry felt his heart break for his boyfriend. Louis looked so small as he sunk down onto the floor with his back against a row of metal lockers. Harry sunk down next to him. For awhile, niether one said anything. Harry didn’t want to press too far - wanted to let Louis open up when Louis was ready.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do, Haz. My mom and me. I’m all she’s got now. And he just abanoned us like we were nothing. I mean, things have been rough before. But he said he couldn’t do it anymore. And I know why. She wouldn’t ever say it to my face. But it’s because well...you’re my first real genuine boyfriend, Haz. And it just confrims things for him. That I am who I am. That I am really gay. And he wants no part in that. And...and it’s all my fault.”

“Lou!” Harry felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, “No, love. No it’s not your fault at all. Oh my God. No. Never.”

“It is though. We were all fine before I...before I came out. And after that, things were never the same again. And he’s left us because of me, Harry. He left my mom because of me. And I know this is killing her. She broke down and told me everything last night when we talked and I...I can see it in her face how sad she is. This is because of me. I always have to go and fuck everything up. That’s all I’m good for!”

“No!” Harry’s voice was louder than he intended. He scrambled to his knees and knelt in front of Louis. He grasped Louis’ hands in his own and said, “Louis, none of this is your fault, okay? Your dad left because of issues he was dealing with. Those are his issues, Lou. Not yours. None of this is your fault. Don’t put that burden on yourself. You can’t do that, babe. You don’t deserve to put that burden on. You are not a fuck-up, Lou. You are wonderful. You are beautiful and strong and amazing and you hold us all together somehow. And I...I am so grateful to you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. And we all love you so, so much.”

“It’s just my mom and me now,” Louis put his head in his hands and tried to take a deep a breath to calm himself. Harry instinctively began to rub Louis’ back in soft gentle circles, “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Hazza. I can’t...I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.”

“Shh…” Harry continued to rub his back, “Lou, you are so, so strong. Stronger than you think. And you aren’t going through this alone. I am right here with you through all of this. We will ge through this. And we have some amazing friends who will of course be there for you to love and support you as well. It’s going to be okay, Louis. We’ll manage. We’ll surve this. We’ll help you through all of this. Just say the word.”

Louis wiped at the tears on his cheeks. He turned to Harry with a small smile and said, “What did I do in a past life to deserve someone as good as you?”

Harry pulled Louis’ head into his chest, stroking his hair and kissing his temple, “I ask myself that every day.”

\--

Louis told Harry that he would tell the boys that afternoon and that he just needed some time before breaking the news to them. Harry understood. They headed to Hom Ec hand in hand and Harry would bring Louis’ knuckles to his lips to kiss as they walked. Louis always went out of his way to make Harry feel loved and cared for. It was Harry’s turn to do the same for Louis now. When they got to Home Ec, they headed to their kitchen group and read over the menu that was waiting for them at the table.

“Today,” Mrs. Stevens clapsed her hands together, calling the class to attention, “we’re going to prepare Stuffed Cresent Rolls with Pepperoni and Motzerella.”

Louis caught Harry’s gaze from across their kitchen station and the corners of his lips twitched in a smirk.

“Shut up,” Harry whispered to him.

Noelle and Julie put Harry and Louis on cooking duty while they claimed dish duty. Harry and Louis were currently preparing their ingreidents at the counter. Harry was unrolling the sticky cresent dough, commenting on how it was a sin for pasteries to come from a can. Louis was slicing the roll of pepperoni into thin slices.

“Hey,” Harry hip-checked Louis, “I love you.”

“Oh Harold,” Louis clutched the roll of pepperoni to his chest, “You’re only saying that to get my sausage!”

And Harry clapped his hand over his mouth to keep his loud burst of laughter contained. He looked at Louis, wide-eyed. And it was as if Louis realized he’d made a joke. And a little light bulb went off on top of his head. And Harry knew that it was in that moment, Louis knew he would be okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course things are all going to be okay in the end - I wouldn't do y'all like that haha and in the next chapter, Louis will open up to the rest of the guys. But right now, I am really sick with allergies and it's almost 5am and I need to get some sleep. But I do hope you liked these updates. I'll "see" you all tomorrow for more :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells the boys about what's going on at home. His mom let's him off lockdown. And he and Harry are adorable as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT RESPONSES!!!!!
> 
> Really. I am amazed. It blows me away all the sweet things y'all have to say about this story. It really means the world to me. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> Also, HUGE THANK YOU to Sassy_Boo_Bear for just be an incredible person and also for giving me the idea about the camping trip. Lots of hugs and love to you <3 <3

After school, Louis told the boys to meet him out by his car. His mom had eased up on lockdown considering everything he was going through. But he was still expected to come home immediately after school. But he still needed to take a moment to tell the boys what was going on and provide them with some type of explanation. Harry could sense Louis was nervous. He was tugging at his fringe and taking deep breaths and his eyes couldn’t focus on any one thing. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand in his own and kissed his knuckles.

“You’ve got this, babe,” he said, “We’re all here for you.”

“Okay,” Louis took another deep breath, “Um...I just need to tell you boys that uh...that my dad left us this week.”

As soon as the words were out, Liam had him in a massive hug. He pressed Louis’ head into his chest and kissed his temple. Zayn rubbed Louis’ back in gentle little circles and Niall hovered, patting Louis’ shoulder every once in awhile. When Liam released him, he asked, “When did this happen, Lou? Is it permanent?”

“He said he was going away on business. And he’s been taking off a lot for work lately - or so we thought. But then he told my mom a few days ago that he wasn’t coming home. That he’d moved out. She was trying to um...trying to convince him to come home. But last night, he pretty much told her that it was over. And she finally told me. I honestly thought something was up but...I just...I didn’t think it’d be anything like that.”

“And she told you all of this last night?” Zayn asked gently.

“Yeah um...we had an argument. And I was kind of a dick to her. She knew I was sensing something was off. So last night she fixed us cocoa and we sat on the couch and she told me everything. And I just...I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know how to get through this.”

Liam wrapped Louis into another hug, “Lou, you aren’t facing any of this alone, alright? Now then, how about we talk to our parents. See if maybe on Friday instead of going behind their backs, they let us take a day - a day for us. We can do something this weekend. Have sort of a three-day weekend thing. Maybe drive up to the woods and go camping? Have some boy time?”

“I’d...I’d love that,” Louis’ voice cracked slightly.

“ ‘s a plan then,” Zayn squeezed Louis’ shoulder, “We’ll talk to our parents tonight. If they say yes, we can take off Friday morning and spend the weekend in the woods. It’ll be fun. Camping, fishing, cooking over a fire. Sleeping on the ground in tents. It’ll be...fun,” Zayn wrinkled his nose slightly, clearly not one for camping, but trying to pump up Louis’ despite the fact.

Louis smiled and poked Zayn in the ribs, “You’ll survive. I...I’d really like that, Li. Thanks for suggesting it. It’ll be nice to get away.”

They hugged one more time and said their goodbyes - promising to regroup tomorrow at school and let every one know what their parents had said. Harry hugged Louis tightly, kissing all over his face until he giggled and squirmed out of Harry’s grasp.

“Alright, alright,” Louis chuckled, “Go! You’ll see me tomorrow, baby.”

“I know. I just will miss you between here and then.”

“Sap,” Louis smirked, as he pulled Harry by the beltloop to kiss him one more time.

\--

That night at dinner, Harry and Liam broached the subject of going on the camping trip to Anne and Jim. When they told them about Louis’ family situation, Anne put her hand to her lips and shook her head, muttering, “I can’t even imagine.” Jim sighed and shook his head as he sliced at a piece of chicken.

“That man always was a piece of shit,” he muttered.

“Jim!” Anne gasped, wide-eyed and Liam and Harry both shot each other a glance across the table.

“Well it’s true, sweetheart. He was. Always on that child for every little thing. And when Louis actually came out...it was a nightmare. He always despised his son. And he didn’t try to hide in. All honesty, maybe him leaving was the best thing he could do for Louis in the longrun. I know it’s hard, but I think that boy is better off without him in his life. So...let me get this straight,” Jim turned back to Liam and Harry, “You boys want permission to skip school on Friday and take Louis on a boys’ camping trip?”

“Yes sir,” Liam nodded, glancing at his dad with a worried look in his eye.

“It’d mean so much to Lou,” Harry cut in, “and we could all use a little get away. Besides, on Friday we’re supposed to hear back about battle of the bands. We want to all be together when we get the news so we can either celebrate together, or be there for each other if we don’t get the call.”

“I can understand that,” Anne nodded, “but Harry, I don’t know about missing school…”

“Mom, I promise I’ll ask my teachers for all my assignments. I’ll take care of it. I won’t miss anything.”

“Same here,” Liam said, “I can get my work from my teachers on Thursday and do my work when we get home Sunday evening. We just really want to do this for Louis. He really, really needs this.”

“What do you think?” Jim asked Anne, “Should we let them take off for the weekend?”

“Hmm…” Anne took a sip of her wine, “Well, I think there’s some things we should take into consideration here, love. Are our sons the trouble-making type?”

“Eh, not really,” Jim smiled at his wife, “Are they responsible, good young men?”

“Very much so,” Anne nodded in agreement.

Harry and Liam were smiling at each other across the table when Jim cleared his throat and said, “Well then, I suppose we might could let them have one little vacation. But only because they’re so good.”

\--

“Dinner’s ready,” Jay said, knocking on Louis’ doorframe, “You really should come downstairs and eat something, sweetheart.”

“ ‘m fine,” Louis lied, “Not really all that hungry.”

“I made your favorite,” Jay tried, “Macaroni and homemade fried chicken. Come on downstairs, baby. At least have a bite for me, please?”

“Okay,” Louis caved. Because really, if she had gone through so much effort on account of him, the least he could do was try. So Louis followed her downstairs and took his seat at their kitchen table. He tried not to focus too much attention on the empty chair and lack of place setting in his dad’s usual place. Instead, Louis took a bite of his fried chicken and couldn’t help but smile. His mom always knew just how to make it.

“Okay,” Louis caved slightly, “Maybe I was a little hungry.”

Jay laughed lightly as she took a sip of her soda, “Well I’m quite glad to hear that. I was worried about you, love. Please try to eat what you can. I don’t expect you to clean your plate, but at least eat what you can.”

Louis nodded. After a beat of silence, he said, “Mom, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Anything, sweetheart,” Jay wiped at her mouth with her napkin and turned her full attention on her son, “You can always tell me anything, baby.”

“I know,” Louis nodded, and it was true. He always could. Sighing, he just decided to jump in feet first, “So, I told the guys today about the um...the situation. And they want to uh...they want to take this weekend to all go up to the woods and have a boys’ weekend. But um...we were wondering if we could take off Friday. And sort of miss school for that day.”

“Oh,” Jay nodded, “Okay. Um...I mean normally I’d say in your dreams kiddo. But given the circumstances of this week...and the significance of Friday for you boys...I might could make an exception here. You’d leave Friday morning then?”

“Yeah, and come home Sunday afternoon - plenty of time to do homework and catch up on school before Monday morning. Mom, this would mean so much to me. And I think the boys as well. I just...I need to get away…”

“Oh baby,” Jay reached across the table and squeezed her son’s hand, “I understand. I know. I can’t even imagine how hard this must be on you. I know things with your father were never...easy on you. But still...what he’s putting us through is...I just…” Louis squeezed her hand back as her voice cracked.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

And Jay broke into a sob as she wiped at her eyes with her knuckle, “Baby, I’m supposed to be asking you that question, not the other way around!” Louis smiled sheepishly, tears filling his own eyes. She shook her head, “No, love. No I’m not okay. I want to kill him for what he’s doing to us. For walking out on us like this. It’s...it’s unacceptable. But I will be okay. And so will you. I know we will be. You can go this weekend. Spend time with your friends, Lou.”

“Thanks, Mom. Thank you so, so much!”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

“We’re going to get through this, okay?” Louis squeezed her hand again, “I don’t really know how yet, but I just know we will.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”

That night, Louis was laying on his bed attempting to work on an essay for History when his mom knocked on his door again. She was holding his cellphone in her hand and a small smile played at her lips. Louis glanced up from his laptop and raised a brow.

“Are inmates allowed to have cellphones on lockdown?” He teased.

“No,” Jay smiled, tossing him his phone, “but you’re not on lockdown anymore. Everything you’re going through right now...it’s not fair of me to add more to that. So just...smile and say thank you and if I catch word that you are cheating on any more assignments, there’ll be hell to pay, my child.”

“Got it,” Louis gave her a little salute, clutching his phone to his chest, “Thank you, Mom.”

“Yeah. Just let me know if you need anything, okay? I’m going to look over some informations on lawyers. All that fun stuff. But if you need anything, just come down and get me okay?"

Louis nodded. Jay shut his door behind her. Louis put his laptop aside and sent texts to his boys telling them he was off lockdown, that Jay had agreed to this weekend, and asking what their parents had said. A few moments later, his phone buzzed with multiple new texts. Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Harry all had been told that they could go for the weekend. And Louis couldn’t contain the smile on his face.

There was one text though that made him cover his mouth with his hand and lean back against his pillows, trying not to let any embarrassing squeaks or squeals escape.

_Yay!!! It’s so hard having a jailbird as a boyfriend!! Does this mean you can maybe come over tomorrow after school??? I miss you so much that I’m going crazy over here. By the way, sooo looking forward to this camping trip this weekend. And to share a tent with you ;)_

_By the way...the winky face implies certain things shall occur in said tent._

_Certain things involving me and my wonderful, amazing, sexy boyfriend!!! :D_

_**Jesus you’re embarrassing. Have I told you that before, Harold? Hmm??** _

_**Now then, do I get a hint at what said certain things will be?** _

_Mmm...not sure. Maybe you would have if you hadn’t called me embarrassing, Lewis. That wasn’t very polite you know._

_**You’re right. I am quite sorry. Now then, can you give me a hint????** _

_Nope!_

_**Harold!** _

_Lewis!_

_**You’re being a little shit.** _

_Well all I can say about that is that I learned from the best :D_

_**Don’t be a brat. You know, I’m supposed to be working on a History essay. You’re being a distraction.** _

_Very well then. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then._

_**I’m kidding. Harold. Harold you better not stop texting me.** _

_**Harold???** _

_**Oh my God. You’re kidding me right now.** _

_**HARRY EDWARD STYLES YOU ANSWER MY TEXTS!!** _

_So demanding!!_

_I was kidding. I wasn’t going to stop texting you. I was just going to let you fret for a moment._

_**Asshole.** _

_Shithead._

**_Dickface._ **

_Buttmunch._

Louis couldn’t help but giggle before texting Harry back - _**Christ I am so in love with you.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on their camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent. I've been listening to Drag Me Down pretty much nonstop ever since it dropped. But I'm back now! Hope you all are having a good weekend :D

Friday morning, they all loaded up into Liam’s car. It was a tight fit, but they somehow made it work - somehow squeezing Louis, Harry, and Niall in the backseat with sleeping bags on their laps while the trunk carried the tents, food, and first aid kits as well as all the other various things the boys thought they’d need on their trip. As they headed off down the road, Liam blasted road trip music, which they all sang along to at the top of their lungs. Harry cast little glances over to Louis to check in on him. He had a huge smile on his face as he belted out the lyrics to “Won’t Get Fooled Again.” And Harry couldn’t help but smile when he saw how happy his boy was. He knew this trip was just what they would all need - because of what was going on with Louis, and because of the impending news about the Battle of the Bands.

The campgrounds they were traveling to were about two hours away. Apparently it was a place they had visited several times in the past, and Harry was looking forward to this being his first time. Zayn complained a little about mosquitoes and lack of air conditioning but Liam just rubbed his hand over Zayn’s thigh and told him he’d survive. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. They’d been traveling for an hour. The song they were listening to now was slower and every one kind of hushed. It was then Niall said -

“Guys, what if we don’t get the call?”

It was a question that had been on all their minds, just no one had dared ask it out loud until just now. Harry looked to Niall and frowned in thought, not quite sure what to say. He wanted to say something positive and encouraging, but it was hard to say words you didn’t quite believe yourself. Liam took a deep and smiled at Niall tightly in the rear view mirror.

“We’re going to get that call,” Liam said, his voice firm, “and if somehow we don’t, we will still have a great time camping this weekend. Okay? It’s going to be fine, Niall. But I think we will get that call.”

“We have to get that call,” Louis whispered, his voice barely audible over the radio.

Harry squeezed Louis’ knee. He still didn’t know what to say, but he knew he could just be there for Louis. That’s all he really could do. That’s all Louis really needed him to do. Louis titled his head back slightly to smile at Harry. Harry bent down slightly to brush his lips over Louis’. Louis smiled into the gentle kiss.

“Love you,” he said to Harry.

“Love you too,” Harry said.

“You two are adorable. Really,” Niall giggled into his hand, “It’s really, really cute.”

Louis leaned across Harry to slug Niall lightly in the shoulder.

“Hey!” Niall protested, “I wasn’t being like sarcastic or anything. I was just stating it as a fact. You two are cute. And personally, I think it’s sweet how you guys are with each other. If you two were a fandom, I’d captain that ship!”

“God,” Louis wrinkled his nose, “you’re so weird, Nialler. Love you, but you’re so weird!”

“He’s got a point,” Zayn turned, looking over his shoulder to the boys in the backseat, “You two are pretty cute together.”

Harry blushed and turned his face into Louis’ shoulder to try to hide the blood-rush to his cheeks. Louis bit his bottom lip in a feeble attempt to hide a smile as he brushed at Harry’s curls with his finger tips.

“He’s blushing!” Louis said delightedly, teasing Harry. And Harry let out a groan and buried his face further against Louis arm as Louis chuckled and kissed at Harry’s temple.

“Lou, don’t tease him,” Liam rolled his eyes, “be nice.”

“But my boy is just so much fun to tease,” Louis protested, tickling at Harry’s side lightly. Harry giggled into Louis’ arm, but bit at his shoulder, stopping him, “Alright, alright,” Louis kissed Harry’s curls, “I can take the hint.”

“Like I said,” Niall shrugged, “cute.”

Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

\--

When they got to the campgrounds, Liam pulled up to the visitor’s book and talked to the park ranger. They were given maps and told to be safe. After a bit of driving, they arrived at their campsite. Together, they began to unload the car. It felt amazing to be out of the cramped car and stretch their legs. Louis reached his arms over his head and twisted to the side and Harry tried not to stare too hard at the little bit of exposed tummy. Louis lowered his arms and wrapped Harry into a hug from behind, kissing at his cheek.

“Alright, alright,” Liam pulled the two apart, “enough of that. You are going to help us pitch our tents. Zaynie and I’ll bunk down together tonight, but tomorrow he’ll share with Zayn. I take it you two want to share all weekend, am I right?” Harry and Louis nodded and Liam said, “Well then, let’s get these pitched then.”

Louis wrinkled his nose and kicked at the sack that housed the canvas and poles. He was never one to pitch his own tent. In all the times he’d gone camping with the boys, he was always able to convince Liam to do it for him.

“Don’t even think about it,” Liam held up his hands, as if having read Louis’ mind, “You pitch your own tent this time. I am not doing all the work for you.”

“Fine then, Lima!” Louis sighed, exasperatedly.

“Do you want me to help?” Harry asked shyly.

“No, no it’s fine love. You go sit over there with Zayn. I’ve got this,” Louis puffed out his chest slightly and marched over to their tent supplies. He glared down at them as if they had personally offended him, but he was determined to pitch his tent and show off to his boy. So he began to unpack the poles and stake them into the ground.

“Lou…” Liam glanced up as Louis was almost done already, “...you’re doing that too fast. You aren’t staking them in far enough. You have to take your time and do it properly or else your tent will…”

“Oh hush up, Lima!”

“But Louis, in scouts we learned…”

“Forget what you learned in scouts, Payno. We’re doing this the Tommo way!” Louis insisted. Liam stood up from where he’d been kneeling on the ground, brushed off the knees of his jeans, and watched Louis with a cocked brow. Harry bit his bottom lip and Zayn whispered in his ear -

“Once that tent collapses, Liam will cave and help Louis and pretty much do it for him. Don’t worry.”

Harry nodded and sure enough, not a moment later, the tent collapsed right over Louis and Liam couldn’t help but laugh. In fact, they all laughed.

“Budge over,” Liam said, taking over for Louis, “We’re doing this the Payno way.”

\--

It was simply a matter of minutes before they’d changed out of their clothes and into swim trunks. There was a river about a ten minute hike from where they’d set up camp. Zayn and Liam trudged along together while Zayn muttered something about not wanting to get leeches.

“Leeches?” Harry’s head snapped around to face Louis, “Are there really leeches in the river, Lou?”

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged apathetically, “Probably.”

Harry bit his bottom lip. He really, really, really didn’t like the idea of leeches. But Louis scurried up behind him and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and gave him a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t let any leeches get my boy.”

“Oh my God,” Liam rolled his eyes, “Absolute saps, the both of you.”

When they got to the river, they dropped their towels and Louis’ cellphone on the sandy shore before trudging out into the cold water. The water was freezing, and at first Harry felt a thousand little needle pricks all over his body. Until finally he worked past the cold and the pain and into a numb sort of zone as his body adjusted to the temperature. Niall was already throwing himself under and coming back up, pushing his blonde hair from his eyes with a swoop of his hands. Liam and Zayn splashed into the water, running into the river without paying any mind the icy chill.

“You okay, baby?” Louis asked.

“J-just cold,” Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his bare chest in a feeble attempt to warm himself. Louis just swam closer. They were both standing neck-deep in the water. Liam and Niall and Zayn were having a splash fight a few feet back.

“I could maybe uh...warm you up a bit?” Louis bit his bottom lip shyly as his placed his hand, splayed open on Harry’s chest.

“Lou…” Harry glanced back to where their friends were playing just a few feet away. They absolutely couldn’t fool around now. Well. They could. But Harry had some shame - though little it may be.

“Haz!” Louis suddenly cried, “Oh my God!”

“What? What?” Harry glanced back to his boyfriend, panicked.

“I-I was right about the leeches!”

“What?” Harry gasped, “Where? Get it off! Get it off!”

“It’s right...here,” Louis leaned forward, attacking his lips to Harry’s pulse point of his neck and sucking a deep bruise there. Harry let out a gasp at the pain and Louis giggled against his skin.

“Oh my God,” Harry shoved Louis off, “You are such a dork! You say I am a dork? No. You definitely are the biggest dork out of the two of us. I cannot believe you just…”

“Just what?” Louis smirked playfully, raising a brow.

“I have a bruise now!” Harry said, though he couldn’t see it. He was still certain it was there.

“So?” Louis grinned, running a fingertip over the mark, “You know how I love marking you up a bit. Okay, more than a bit. I like marking you up a lot. Look good wearing my marks, Haz.”

Harry blushed deep red. He was certain if the water wasn’t so cold, he’d be hard by now. Louis was purposefully trying to drive him crazy. He could just sense it. Harry took a deep, shaky breath. He glared as his boyfriend who was smiling innocently now.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Harry asked, almost breathless.

Louis reached out and flicked Harry’s nipple, “Possibly. Wanna see how far I can wreck you without even really doing anything to you,” Louis’ face broke out into an evil smile. Harry groaned, throwing his head back slightly - certain Louis was going to kill him.

“I’m going to go over and see what the boys are up to,” Harry said, swimming away from his boyfriend and towards the current splash fight that was still taking place. Louis just threw his head back and laughed. He was going to have some fun with this.

\--

They continued to splash and play and throw each other into the water. As they were trying to “drown” Niall, Shaggy’s “Wasn’t Me” started to play from somewhere underneath one of the beach towels. The boys instantly froze. They exchanged glances for a moment and then Louis was suddenly rushing out of the water with the rest of them trailing behind him. He plunged his hand under the towel and felt around for his phone. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, he found it and answered the call.

“H-hello?” He said into the phone, his voice cracking with nerves just ever so slightly. The boys all gathered around and huddled together, wrapping their arms around each other in one huge group hug. Either way this would go, Harry was just glad to have these boys in his life. He didn’t need anything else. Though it’d be so, so nice to have gotten a call back. To have an actual real slot in Battle of the Bands. His breath froze.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Zayn mouthed to the group, “No matter what. Love you boys.”

“Y-yes, this is Louis Tomlinson...uh...of One Direction,” Louis ran a hand through his hair and Harry could feel Louis next to him shaking where he stood. Harry closed his eyes and prayed as hard as he could that this phone call would be good news. He felt slightly greedy. There was so much he wanted - to win this slot, to win the actual battle, to have this huge memorable thing between them before the older boys would graduate and leave him behind. He wanted that memory to hold on to on those days where he knew he’d miss them. He took a deep breath and listened as Louis said -

“Okay. Okay thank you. Yes I understand. Yes sir. You as well, sir.”

Louis ended the call and stared down at the phone in his hands for a moment. He was still shaking. In his mind, he was just trying to process the news he’d just heard.

“Well?” Zayn pressed, “What did they say?”

“Um...that was uh...a man named Simon. He’s the um...the lead judge for the battle and he was calling to tell us…” Louis took a deep breath, a huge grin spreading out over his face, “...congratulations and that he looks forward to hearing us play again at the battle in three weeks!”

“Oh my God!” Chroused out among the boys. They threw their arms around each other in a massive hug and hopped up and down in their little huddle, laughing and giggling and saying, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” over and over and over again. Harry felt like he was on a high. He couldn’t believe they’d actually gotten a slot. That the judges actually liked them enough to give them a slot. Louis was still shaking and he had a huge smile on his face, his eyes twinkling slightly with tears that were threatening to spill.

“I love you boys so much,” Liam said once they’d broken apart from their huddle, “So, so much.”

“We’re gonna kill it at the battle!” Niall hooted and fist pumped.

“I can’t believe this,” Zayn pressed a small kiss to Liam’s temple, “We actually fucking got in!”

Harry was shaking at the realization that they’d actually accomplished the first step. Suddenly, Louis let out a gasp of, “Hazza!” And ran and jumped right into Harry’s arms. Harry lifted him with little effort and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry swung him around lightly. They were both giggling and staring into each other eyes as if trying to process that this was really really real and wasn’t just a dream or a figment of their imagination. Harry peppered Louis’ face with a thousand little kisses as Louis giggled uproariously.

\--

“We should go fishing,” Liam said. They’d been back at the campsite for all of five minutes, just enough time to change back into their warm, dry clothes, “We do need to catch fish if we want to eat dinner.”

“But we brought dinner stuff,” Zayn protested, “And I will not eat some nasty river fish that you catch, Li. No fucking way.”

“C’mon,” Liam nudged him lightly, “it’ll be fun. We can eat the chili and hot dogs we packed tomorrow night. They’ll be fine in the ice chest.”

“No.”

“Zayn,” Liam protested, “There really is nothing better than catching and cooking your own food. It’s nature’s way and we are living off nature for the weekend! Just us and the wild, babe. And to be one with nature, we have to hunt and kill our meal.”

“What a load of shit,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, making him giggle.

“Li, I am not going to go fishing with you,” Zayn argued, “I’ll be bored out of my fucking mind and you know it. Fishing is the lamest thing ever. No. Absolutely not. No fishing for me thank you.”

“Please, Zaynie?” And at that, everyone all knew Zayn had caved.

“We’re just going to stick back here,” Louis said, putting his arm over Harry’s shoulder.

“I kind of wanna stay too…” Niall began right as Liam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Oh no you don’t,” Liam chuckled dryly, “These two want some alone time, I take it. And we can respect that, right, Nialler?”

“But…”

“Niall,” Liam raised a brow and Niall sighed.

“We’ll go on ahead,” Zayn put an arm around Niall, “You two can feel free to join us whenever. Lord knows fishing could a century. But yeah, we’ll just go on ahead.”

Louis paused for a beat for saying in a playful voice, “Harry’s getting head.”

Liam put his face in his hands and let out a groan. Zayn rolled his eyes. Niall let out an excited little squeak. And Harry went red. Louis giggled and kissed Harry’s shoulder lightly trying to get back into his boy’s good graces after that little remark. Harry wanted to melt into the dirt right then and there. But at the same time, he couldn’t help the amused little chuckle that escaped his lips.

The other boys waved and headed off back down to the river with their fishing poles in hand. Louis and Harry were finally alone at the campsite. They waited a moment just to be sure Niall wouldn’t try to sneak back, before pulling each other in for a kiss.

“Am I really going to be getting head?” Harry asked playfully.

“Possibly,” Louis said with a smirk, “depends. You gonna tell me what that surprise is.”

“Ah yes,” Harry smirked, shoving his hands under the hem of Louis’ red t-shirt, “Well first, we’re going to go into our tent that Liam so kindly put together for us. And I am going to lay you back against our sleeping bags. And I am going to get you naked for me. And then...then I am going to kiss you all over, so slow. Every inch of you. From your eyelashes to your toes. And then when after you’ve reached the point of begging, I’m going to finally suck you off if you’re good.”

Louis let out a strained little noise from the back of his throat. Because quite frankly, where in the world had that come from? He wanted to say something witty and sexy and maybe partially snarky in response, but all he could do was blink as Harry grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards their tent.

“Jesus Christ, Haz,” Louis finally let out a breath as Harry pulled Louis t-shirt over his head, “Where did you even learn to talk like that?”

“That a problem?” Harry asked, starting to unbutton Louis’ shorts.

“N-no,” Louis was quick to respond, “Just...who knew a pretty mouth could be so dirty.”

\--

“I love you so much, do you know that?” Louis asked sleepily. He and Harry were snuggled up in each other’s arms under the sleeping bag. Harry smiled and tucked in closer to his boy.

“You may have mentioned that,” Harry smirked and Louis bit him on the shoulder - hard - for that. “Okay, okay,” Harry giggled, massaging the bite, “I love you so much too. I can’t believe that we actually got the callback, Lou. We’re going to perform at the Battle of The Bands!”

“I know! I still can’t believe it. It feels like a dream or something that I am going to at some point wake up from, but it’s not. It’s real and it’s happening and in three weeks, we’re going to be performing in front of like, a thousand people.”

“I just...I really want us to win,” Harry said quietly, “I want that to be something I can hold on to once you all leave.”

“Whoa there,” Louis pulled back slightly, “Hazza. What the hell? Don’t even think like that. For starters, no one is leaving. I mean, we may have different schedules and stuff, but we’re all going to still be friends and hang out together. Please know that. I’ve been friends with these boys since I was a kid, okay? Our friendships...our relationship...it’s for life or until you decide otherwise.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile as his stomach flipped at the phrase ‘for life.’ He snuggled back in underneath Louis’ arm and rested his head on Louis’ slowly lifting and falling chest, “I just get worried sometimes though. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Lou.”

“Well good thing you’re never going to have to find out then,” Louis said stubbornly, “because you’ve got me, Haz. You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger - as much as I hate to admit that. And I am in this - with you - for the long haul. And the boys? They are lifelong friends to you, baby. No one is going to ever abandon you. Even if we may be a little bit further apart than just down the street, we’re always going to love you and be there for you.”

“I know I probably sound immature and clingy,” Harry took a deep breath, “but I can’t imagine a time where I don’t see you every day.”

“Hey now,” Louis scolded lightly, “if you’re immature and clingy than I am a real disaster then, Harold. Because I was going to suggest something to you this weekend. And it may sound weird or rushed and I know you’re still so young but I just have to put it out there. I’ve always hid myself from people and with you, I want to not do that anymore. Anyway...what I am trying to say here is this,” Louis took a deep breath, “When I go to university, I am thinking of starting out taking some classes locally here to start. Until you graduate and can go off to university somewhere with me,” Louis poked Harry in the hip, “but uh...when I do take the local classes...I will be getting my own place. Like...a small apartment. Nothing much. But if you wanted to like...you could you know um...I would like to...to have you live there with me.”

Harry’s jaw fell lax, “Lou...are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Of course nothing will happen until like after next summer so that’s still many months off. But it’s something to think about. I can’t imagine being apart from you either. And it scares me a bit because we’re both so young. But I think - I _know_ \- you’re it for me, Hazza. It’s you. It will always, always be you.”

Harry felt his cheeks stain pink with a soft blush and he couldn’t contain the smile on his face or his dimples popping through on his cheeks, “Lou...I would love, love, love to move in with you!”

“Yay,” Louis replied, excitedly but still in a whisper, “You make me so happy.”

“As do you, Lou.”

“My sweet boy,” Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s curls as Louis pulled Harry down for a kiss.

“We’re back!” Liam shouted from outside the tent. Harry and Louis pulled apart, both wincing inwardly. Louis scrunched up his nose and Harry couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oi!” Niall kicked at their tent, “Come on, lovebirds. Time for dinner!”

“Ass,” Louis muttered as he and Harry began to quickly pull their clothes back on.

“Hurry it up, gentlemen,” Liam called out, “We’re having catfish tonight!”

Harry and Louis emerged from their tent as Liam was waving a fish around proudly. Louis wrinkled his nose at the sight of the dead fish. Harry backed up slightly as Liam waved it in their direction.

“Uh...Li…” Louis winced lightly.

“Hmm?”

“Do you actually know how to skin and fillet a fish?”

Liam’s lips drew together in a tight white line and Harry had to bite back a smile. Liam’s eyes went wide with the realization that no, he did not know how to do any of those things.

“Are you telling me I stood in a bloody river for almost two hours while you insisted on catching us dinner ‘to be one with nature’ only for you to not even know how to prepare it in the first place!” Zayn shot Liam a death glare.

“Christ!” Niall rolled his eyes, “Hot dogs and chili it is then!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about making it big one day. Cute Lilo moments. Niall is protective of his marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh!! Whenever there's 1D drama, I just sort of don't feel like writing. Like. At all. So I've been staying away from AO3. I've written some little attempts at one-shots, but haven't posted anything in a while. But today, I decided that I needed to pull myself out of that funk and actually get some writing done.
> 
> This is a short chapter, and maybe sort of a filler. But it's still cute and I wanted to give something to you all. I know it's been awhile. I miss updating this story when I don't. So I am going to make more an effort to do so. 
> 
> By the way, ONE DIRECTION FILMED IN MY CITY!!! So that was a huge deal. I was super excited to hear they were filming at NASA. Hell, I get excited when they're in my country. The fact they were just like an hour away from me was a huge deal to me!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Also, the idea for the ending came to me based on a post on tumblr about Liam hearing weird noises from the hotel room H&L are sharing next door and he thinks they're having sex and barges in on them having a tickle/pillow fight, fully clothed.

“When we get back, we should start practicing our setlist,” Liam said, turning the stick in his hand over slightly to toast the other side of his marshmallow, “We really are going to have to buckle down with practices if we want a shot at winning this.”

“Fair point,” Zayn nodded in agreement, sliding his marshmallow off of his stick and pressing it between two graham crackers with chocolate bar squares, “We do have some serious competition. I think we can hold our own, but we are going to need to buckle down with practicing. No more ‘practices’ that are just us goofing around and playing video games.”

The other boys all nodded in agreement. They were sitting in folding chairs around the small fire that Liam had built to cook dinner over. Now, after their bellies were full of chili, they were roasting marshmallows for s’mores. Harry glanced over at Louis from the corner of his eye. The fire crackling before them made Louis’ skin glow a deeper caramel tone. Even just watching his boyfriend lick melted marshmallow messily off the side of his hand, Harry felt overwhelmed. Louis always overwhelmed him. Butterflies and rapid heart beats were pretty much the norm for Harry since meeting Louis. And then just thinking of the fact of moving in together...it made Harry almost dizzy.

It seemed as if so much was happening so suddenly. Harry almost wanted a remote control. He wanted to press pause. Catch his breath. Just slow down for a minute. But he had to admit, he loved the fastness of it all. He was so certain Louis was a sure thing in his life. And it felt good to know that Louis felt the same. When Louis turned to glance at Harry, Harry blushed realizing that he’d been staring this whole time. Louis’ own cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he smiled shyly at his boyfriend. Harry loved that - that in spite of the fastness and the intensity, they could still make the other shy.

“You’re staring,” Louis whispered.

“You’re cute, I can’t help it!” Harry whispered back. Louis’ cheeks deepend their shade of pink and Harry couldn’t help but bite back a smile.

“I still can’t believe we actually got in,” Niall shook his head in disbelief.

A silence hung over them as they nodded. It still felt surreal. This was something they wanted so badly, and now that they were one step closer, it was almost unbelievable.

“Guys…” Zayn said, “...we could really win this.”

“Do you think we could ever have a shot at being a real band one day?” Niall asked, “Like, obviously we’re a real band now. But like...make it big one day? Do this for a living?”

“I dunno,” Louis blinked, “Just thinking about that possibility is a bit incredible, really. We just do this for fun. We aren’t anything brilliant. We can’t even really play music and we can’t dance to save our lives. We’re pretty uncoordinated. But sometimes...I’ve thought about that too. We sound good together. Our voices. And we have fun with it.”

“A lot of greats were discovered here during the past,” Niall finished off his s’more, “I mean, it’s not so unrealistic to think we could be discovered too, right?”

“I don’t know,” Liam cleared his throat, “Maybe we should just stick to focusing on at least just trying to do our best at the battle. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here. It’s one thing to want to win. But it’s a whole ‘nother animal to talk about being discovered.”

“Simon - that man that called you,” Niall turned to Louis, “He has his own label. He signs a bunch of different artists. It’s huge that he’s judging this year’s competition. If he likes us...maybe he’ll sign us.”

Liam stood up from his folding chair so abruptly that it almost toppled over, “Can we not do this?” He asked, and the rest of the boys looked at him a little surprised and more than a little confused, “We just need to focus on one thing at a time. Aim too high and we’ll fall too far.”

“Liam,” Louis’ brow creased, “C’mon. It’s just fun to talk about. I don’t think we’d ever honestly be discovered. Much less at the battle. But...it’s still something that’s fun to talk about. Like...haven’t you ever thought about it at least once?”

“I don’t let myself think about it. Because there’s this little thing called disappointment, Louis. And I’m not to keen on feeling it.”

“Li..”

Liam shook his head and mutterd, “I’m going for a walk,” before turning and heading into the woods. Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly before jumping up and following him.

He knew Liam had a point. Getting wound up about stuff that was very improbable wasn’t the best idea out there. But it was still fun to talk about maybe one day making it big - touring the world with your best friends at your side. It was a thought Louis had entertained ever since they’d come together as a band a while back. But now...with Harry and their new name and their new “direction” so to speak, it didn’t feel quite as impossible as it had.

“Li, wait up!” Louis jogged to catch up to Liam. Liam was walking along one of the trails, kicking at some of the rocks on the ground. He paused though, and Louis run up beside him.

“What do you want, Louis?” Liam sighed.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Louis walked alongside Liam, falling into step with him and kicking at pebbles too, “Look, I know you think we’re getting ahead ourselves. And maybe we are, Li. But it’s just...it’s fun to talk about. It’s fun to imagine.”

Liam sighed, kicking a rock a little harder than he had intended to, “Imagining it leads to wanting it, Lou. And if I let myself imagine it, I end up wanting it too baldy. So badly that I know if I don’t get it, I’m going to be crushed. So no. I don’t let myself imagine it. I can’t let myself imagine it. We need to stay on track and just focus on…”

“On winning the battle,” Louis nodded, “I get that. But Li, it’s still fun to dream. And who’s to say it won’t happen one day? We’re seventeen, bub. We don’t know what the world is going to hold for us when we’re like, twenty! We don’t know what’s in store. I don’t know that we’re going to make it big. And you don’t know we won’t.”

Liam paused, swinging his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, “We actually got in, didn’t we?” Liam asked, as if still not really believing it to be true.

“We did,” Louis nodded, tossing his own arm over Liam’s shoulders, “We really did!”

“You know, I don’t think we could have without your boy,” Liam smirked, dropping his arm from Louis and walking forward a little.

Louis smiled proudly, unable to contain the fond smile that spread across his face and caused his eyes to crinkle slightly, “He’s something great, isn’t he though? I think he’s just what we needed to bring us all together. We sound so great together, Li. All of us. We all five need each other and because of every one of us, we are as good as we are."

“He’s been staring at you all night, Lou,” Liam smirked again as Louis blushed, “Anything special happen?”

“Well…” Louis bit back a smile, “I may have asked him to move in with me?”

“What?” Liam snapped, turning to face Louis. His jaw fell lax and his eyes looked as though they were going to pop from his skull, “ _Louis!_ ”

“Well not right now, obviously. But like...we’re seniors, Li. And after the school year, I’ll be moving into a little apartment close to the community college. I told him he could move in with me if he wanted.”

“Louis, he’s fifteen!

“I know that. Believe me, I know that. But I just...I can’t imagine him not being in my life every day, Liam. I...I love him so much. He’d still go to school and everything. And once he graduates from high school, we’ll go to university together or something.”

“Wow,” Liam raked a hand through his hair, “I can’t...I can’t believe this. Lou, you’ve only been with him for a short time. You don’t know what the future is going to hold. You don’t know if you’re still even going to…”

“Don’t you dare say it!” Louis snapped, anger peppering his voice, “Don’t.”

“Okay,” Liam held up his hands in surrender, “Sorry. It’s just...you’re both so young and everything is happening so fast for you two. I know you love each other. A blind person can see that you two love each other. It’s just…”

“You’re trying to be practical and pragmatic,” Louis sighed, “I get it. But Li, look. He’s it for me. I know it’s short and fast, but he’s the one for me. And I am the one for him. When you know, you just know. He’s it. There’ll never be anyone else. So why pretend like there could be? I know what I feel. I know what he feels. This is real, Liam. And it’s the kind of thing that is so rare that if you’re blessed enough to have it, you just gotta grab it and go with it. Please understand that.”

Liam nodded, a small smile crossing his face, “Alright. Alright, then. I’m happy for you, Lou. I really am. He’s good for you. And I think you’re good for him as well. Just uh...be prepared.”

“For what?”

“Anne may try to murder you for wanting to take her baby away.”

“True,” Louis nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as the two continued on their walk along the pathway, “But I think I can convince her to trust me. Liam, one of these days I am going to marry that boy. You’ll see.”

“I’ll do more than see,” Liam rolled his eyes, “I expect to be the best man and nothing less.”

“You and Zaynie and Nialler can wrestle for the position then,” Louis laughed.

“Hey,” Liam punched Louis in the shoulder, “You’re laughing.”

“I tend to do that, Lima. What is your point?”

“Just...you seem happy today.”

“I am,” Louis nodded, a small smile crossing his face, “I think this camping trip was a good idea. I needed to get away for a bit. Just...regroup. Get out of my own head for a little while.”

“You’re going to be okay, bub,” Liam said assuredly, “You really are. Your dad...well...just know that you’re going to be okay.”

“Didn’t believe that a few days ago,” Louis admitted. A few days ago, he wasn’t even sure how he was going to make it through. A few days ago, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out and never have to face anything ever again.

“But you do now?”

“I do now,” Louis promised, “I really do. And I think that’s because of you guys. I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you all. I’m...I’m lucky to have you. I know I probably don’t say that much, but it’s true. You all are my family. I love you big, dumb idiots.”

“We love you to, ya sap,” Liam punched Louis in the shoulder again as they headed back to their campsite. Louis punched him back and it turned into a full-out scuffle as they made their way back to the campsite. They came through the clearing, swinging at each other and trying to punch and block the other. They were laughing so loudly and so hard that they could barely stand upright on their own two feet.

“Oh look,” Zayn rolled his eyes, popping a marshmallow into his mouth, “the children have returned.”

“Guys,” Niall grabbed the bag of marshmallows off the ground where Louis and Liam almost trampled it, “Careful! Poor marshmallows,” Niall cradled the bag lovingly to his chest. Harry chuckled as Niall cooed at his marshmallows.

“Everything good?” Zayn asked, raising a brow as Liam slumped back into his folding chair.

“Everything’s awesome, actually,” Louis answered, coming up behind Harry’s chair and bending down to press a kiss into the boy’s curls, “Really awesome.”

\--

"Did you and Liam have a good talk then," Harry asked. They had all turned in for the night. The fire had been put out. Everyone had gone to their tents. It was late. They had all stayed up late talking over the fire. He stifled a yawn, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. Louis crawled into the sleeping bag they were sharing, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Yeah," Louis smiled, pressing a kiss behind Harry's ear, "It was a really good talk. He just doesn't want us all to get our hopes up only to be disappointed if we don't get what we want. He just is looking out for all of us. It's what he does."

"Do you think we could make it big one day?" Harry asked, his voice sounded unsure.

"Maybe," Louis held him tighter, "Who's to say. What I do know, is that we have a great sound. And that I am so lucky to be in a band with the four people I love most in the whole fucking world!"

"But you love me the most-most, right?" Harry bit down on his bottom lip, unable to fight the smirk.

"I dunno, Hazza," Louis shrugged, "You're 'aight, I guess."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" Louis giggled, kissing Harry behind the ear again, "Of course I love you the most-most you dummy."

"Well good," Harry adjusted slightly in Louis' arms, "because if not, I may have been forced to divorce you."

"Harold! You wouldn't dare!"

"I would most certainly dare."

Louis scrunched up his face, pausing a moment before snaking his hands under Harry's loose, white t-shirt and attacking his ribs. Harry shrieked and tried to squirm away, but the tent was small and there really was no place for him to go to escape Louis' relentless tickling.

"Louis!" Harry shrieked before bursting into a fit of helpless giggles, trying to curl into himself in some attempt at escape. Louis just chuckled smugly, unable to fight the smile on his own face.

"What?" Louis teased innocently, "I'm not doing anything."

"Oh my God!" Liam's voice sounded from outside, "Someone shut them up please!"

"Now look what you've done," Louis scolded, still tickling Harry, "You've woken up Liam! God. You're so loud!"

" _Louis!_ " 

"Hmm?" Louis raised a brow at his boyfriend, "Not my fault you can't keep quite, baby. All I'm doing is tickling you a little. You're the one freaking out and causing a ruckus."

"Someone _please_ shut them up!" Zayn shouted from his and Liam's own tent.

"You two better not be having sex with us _literally_ ten feet away from you!" Niall called from his tent.

Louis paused, his hands resting on Harry's sides, "See, you've gone and woken everyone up."

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that right?" Harry asked, still smiling though in spite of himself.

Louis shrugged innocently, "I'm not the one who went and woke everyone up from their peaceful slumber, Harold," and with that, he began tickling Harry again.

"That does it!" Liam shouted. He unzipped his tent and stormed over to Harry's and Louis'. He could hear giggling and shrieking from inside the tent and the tent was moving back and forth as if someone had just let a dozen feral cats lose inside and zipped it up. Liam kicked at the tent.

"You two need to knock it off in there!" Liam shouted, "We're literally ten feet away from you! We do not need to be hearing whatever the hell it is that is going on inside that tent!"

Zayn crawled out from his and Liam's tent and Niall appeared out of his own. Louis' and Harry could still be heard making noise and flailing about in their own tent. Liam shot Zayn a glance. Zayn just shrugged and looked to Niall who in turn just shrugged as well.

"Don't look at me," Niall held up his hands, "I'm not going in there."

"Me either, babe," Zayn took a step back.

Liam let out a dramatic sigh before stepping forward and yanking the zipper of Harry and Louis' tent. The three of them winced, expecting to see something - something that certainly wasn't what they did end up seeing once the flap of the tent fell open. Louis was straddling Harry's hips, tickling him. They were both fully clothed.

"Oh my God," Zayn put his face in his hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Liam groaned, "God. We thought you two were having sex in there. What the hell?"

"So you thought we were having sex, so you just uh...naturally unzipped our tent then?" Louis rolled off Harry, sitting up on his knees and raising an eyebrow at Liam. Harry rolled his eyes, slugging Louis in the shoulder as he propped himself up.

"We told you to keep it down," Liam tried to explain, "But you weren't so we just thought...we uh..."

"Right," Louis smirked, "Harold, do apologize to our friends for waking everyone up with your horse laugh."

Harry gasped, "I am not apologizing! You're the one that was tickling me! _You_ apologize!"

"Oh my God," Zayn muttered, his face still in his hands, "Unbelievable. Okay. Well, I am going to go back to sleep. Just...buy your boy a gag or something." Harry's mouth fell open and Louis burst into a fit of giggles so hard that he almost fell over into Harry.

"You two are both out of your skulls," Niall shook his head, making his way back to his own tent.

"Just...keep it down," Liam rolled his eyes, "It's two in the morning. We're literally ten feet away from you. I don't want to hear any sex noises or any noises that could be mistaken for sex noises. Just...behave."

"Yeah Harry," Louis stuck his tongue out at his boy, "behave."

"Oh my God!" Harry groaned. Once Liam had left, Louis leaned forward to zip their tent back up. Harry was glaring at him when Louis turned back to nestle back into the sleeping bag.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Hate you so much right now," Harry continued to glare.

"You love me," Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, "Part of being my boyfriend means having to put up with me being an utter menace to you at times, sweet one. You know this by now. Now then, come on. Let's have a cuddle before we go to sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes but crawled back under the sleeping bag. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, gently kissing his shoulder and his neck, "You aren't really mad at me, are you?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"No," Harry admitted, "I...I guess if I'm being honest...I like it when you're a bit of a menace. Love you too much to want you to be anything other than how you are."

"Sweet boy," Louis pressed another kiss to Harry's cheek, "Love you so much."

"Love you too, Lou. But, we should probably keep it down and try to get some sleep. Pretty sure Liam would murder us if we don't."

"Lima bean!" Louis muttered before sweetly kissing Harry good night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day II of camping. Harry and Louis get more intimate. Louis reveals more to Harry about his first time. Pretty much just Larry goodness and OT5 being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing around some with Louis' character. I kind of want to explore more of him dealing with what happened to him and Harry helping him through that and Louis also helping Harry with his issues. This is why this has taken me a while to return to this story because I knew what I wanted to do with it to some extent, but just not so much in details. I couldn't pin point exactly what I wanted to do with it. But I've got that vision now in my head. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: alludes at past rape, Harry and Louis do get intimate but it's mostly in the "fade to black" sort of sense. Parts of this chapter do get a little intense. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and that you've all been well. I have sincerely, sincerely missed you.

The next morning, Harry woke up and dug around under his pillow for his phone. He checked the time and was surprised to see that it was only seven in the morning. But the sun was starting to come up and illuminate the tent. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, flicking around on his phone for a bit before glancing over to the sleeping boy snuggled up against him. He reached down and brushed the brown fringe from Louis’ eyes. Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, a million thoughts racing through his head. He knew this weekend was something special for Louis. And Harry wanted to make it even more special. He could feel his heart rate kick into overdrive. Louis had said they were going to take things at Harry’s pace. But right now, this morning, Harry felt ready. He knew what he wanted.

“Lou,” Harry put his phone back under his pillow. He wrapped his arms around his boy and began kissing his face sweetly, “Lou...wake up please, love.”

Louis stirred awake, smiling sleepily when he saw Harry looking down at him, “Hey baby,” Louis reached up to touch Harry’s cheek, “How’d you sleep, sweetheart.”

“Good, good,” Harry bit his bottom lip before saying, “Can I maybe play with you a bit?”

Louis’ eyes widened with anticipation, “Of course you may, Hazza,” Louis grinned.

“Okay, off with this then,” Harry tugged at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt. Louis smiled and shucked it off quickly. Harry admired Louis as Louis laid back down onto the sleeping bag. His skin always looked like caramel milk - delicious enough to taste, and Harry quite planned to.

He started with Louis’ collarbones. Trailing soft little kisses and stinging nips across them. Louis stirred underneath him, his lips parts, soft breathy moans escaping.

“I figured,” Harry said, pausing to lick over a fresh bruise he’d just made, “we have quite a bit of time before the other guys wake up. ‘s still pretty early. And I just...I want to make you feel good, Lou.”

“Always make me feel good, Hazza,” Louis arched up as Harry traveled lower, licking over an already-hard nipple. The sensation made Louis shiver, “Christ, H,” Louis panted as Harry played with his nipples, “What’s gotten into you this morning?”

“Just...lovin’ you,” Harry smirked, nipping at the hard bud, “You complainin’?”

“Nah,” Louis squirmed hands fisting in the sleeping bag they were laying on top of, “Never, Haz. Never.”

Harry continued to trail kisses and nips all along Louis’ chest and torso. He couldn’t help but revel in the reactions Louis was giving. He was so responsive, squirming and sighing and gasping and saying Harry’s name over and over in a soft, breathy tone. Harry couldn’t help but smile. He loved Louis, loved making Louis feel good. Sometimes he was so overwhelmed with how much he loved his boyfriend and it scared Harry that he’d never be able to express those feelings to him. But this morning, Harry had decided that he was ready to at least try to his fullest ability.

“Lou,” Harry glanced up from Louis’ tummy where he’d just sucked a bruise next to his belly button.

“Y-yeah?”

“Been thinkin’.”

“Dangerous, that.”

“Hush you,” Harry chuckled, biting the fleshy part right above Louis’ belly button sharply. Louis hissed and winced.

“Sorry!”

“As I was _saying_ ,” Harry smiled at his boy, “I was thinking about what you told me not long after we first became friends. You told me about your first time. And I’ve been thinking that I am not going to count that as your first time. It wasn’t a proper first time, Lou. And I-I want to be your first.”

Louis sat up slightly, propping up on his arms, “What are you saying, Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath. Now or never, right? “I’m saying...I’m saying I want to be your first. Let me be your first. Let me...let me make up for your bad experience. Let me make it good for you, Lou. Let me...let me make it all it should have been for you. A proper first time. Let me inside you, Lou.”

Louis’ eyes went wide and Harry froze, hoping he hadn’t crossed some sort of line or something. Louis shook his head and Harry’s heart pounded against his chest. That wasn’t a good sign. Louis wasn’t supposed to be shaking his head right now.

“Harry…” Louis sighed, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes would be good,” Harry suggested.

“I-I want to. Believe me I do. It’s just...you’re young, H. And I don’t want you to feel pressured or like...guilty or anything of that nature. I want you to be ready.”

“I _am_ ready, Lou. I am. I’ve thought about this. And what better time than now? We’re on a camping trip and holed up together in a tent. We just found out we’re going to the battle of the bands. This is your special weekend to clear your head and get a break from home for a bit. And I just...I want to do this for you. There’s so much I want to do for you Lou. All you have to do is say yes.”

Louis’ pupils were blown and his cheeks flushed. He reached up and touched one of Harry’s curls, “Are you sure, baby? Like, really, _really_ sure?”

“Positive, Lou. Let me give you your first time.”

“I don’t mean this to be rude at all, love. But...do you know what you’re doing?”

Harry let out a huff, “I’ve seen porn, Lou. I’m not as innocent as I seem.”

“Oh believe me,” Louis chuckled, “I know.”

Harry smirked slightly before it turned into a soft smile, “Besides, Lou. We can figure it out together, okay? I just...you deserve so much better than what you had. And I want to give you that. I want it to be me, okay? No one else, Lou. Me.”

“O-okay,” Louis nodded, he looked completely overwhelmed.

“Now, hands and knees, darling,” Harry said, gently swatting Louis’ hip, “Please.”

“Funny,” Louis said, getting into position, “I always thought when we had our first time, it’d be you on your hands and knees, H.”

“Well, I’ll have my chance, I’m sure,” Harry laughed lightly, “but today is for you, okay? Now then, may I eat you out?”

Louis sputtered, choking on his own saliva, “What?” He asked, turning his head to look back at Harry, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

“I want to eat you out,” Harry said, “if you’ll let me.”

“H…” Louis’ brow furrowed, “you...you don’t have to do that.”

“I know, silly. But I want to. I want to make you feel good. If you don’t want me to, that’s fine. It’s whatever you want, babe. You call the shots here, love. But I really, really would love to eat you out.”

“Christ,” Louis hung his head, shaking it slightly in disbelief, “Hazza...Christ!” And Harry noticed tears filling Louis’ eyes. Harry immediately grabbed him and pulled Louis into his lap.

“Baby, oh Louis!” Harry cuddled him against his chest. Louis wiped at his eyes with his fists, shaking his head and laughing lightly at himself.

“ ‘m sorry,” he apologized, “ ‘m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“No, love,” Harry shook his head, “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s just...my first time...the we were drunk as I told you. Zayn thought it’d be a good idea to see if we could sneak into a college party our sophomore year. And we did. And we got a bit plastered. And before I knew it, this guy I’d been flirting with all night...I was in a bed with him. And I just...I’d flirted with him, H. I know I’d been a tease. But I just wanted to...oh I dunno...see if I could. And I told him I was a virgin. Told him I was young. And he said it didn’t matter. He didn’t have lube or a condom. And I know it was dumb, but I just...I let him,” Louis’ tears were falling freely now and Harry was wiping at them with his thumbs as they fell, “and it hurt. It hurt so much, H. And I...I told him it did. But he kept going hard and fast and then when he came...he told me to clean myself up and get out...because his boyfriend was coming over. And...well...that was that.”

“Lou…” Harry continued to brush at the tears on his cheeks.

“And for a while there I convinced myself. I told myself that I must have wanted it, or else I’d have tried harder to stop him. I told myself that this sort of thing happens a lot, right? And I just...I got over it. I moved on. But I never...I never pursued a relationship with anyone until you. There were guys sure...but I never followed through with any of them...scared that I wouldn’t be able to...to give myself in that way again. But you came along and I just...I let my walls down. And my first time was raw and painful and hell. And now...here you are. This beautiful, gorgeous boy...and all you want is to give me this and to make me feel good. And I just...I don’t know what I did. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, Hazza. I’m not good enough for someone like you.”

“Don’t say that,” Harry rocked Louis in his lap. His own eyes were stinging with tears upon hearing the details of Louis’ first time. He couldn’t believe Louis had gone through that. And that only made Harry want to love his boy and be as tender with me as possible even more, “I love you so much, Louis. And you are deserving of so much love, sweetheart. You are. And if you’ll let me, I want to be the one to give you that. You deserve slow and sensual and good. Your pleasure the only thing that matters, okay? I want to give that to you. I want to be your first - your first real, genuine, loving time. Okay?”

Louis nodded, wiping at his tears, “You must think I’m a proper mess,” Louis attempted a small smile.

“Not at all,” Harry kissed him sweetly, “Never. If you don’t want me to eat you, I can just do what we usually do. But I really would love for you to let me do this for you. And maybe...maybe you can let me fuck you. But only if you want me to, Louis. I’m doing this all at your pace and what you’re comfortable with. I just want to give it to you right.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, “Okay, Hazza. Yeah.”

“You just tell me when you want me to stop or slow down or something,” Harry instructed as Louis pulled down his boxers and got back on his hands and knees, “And tell me what feels good, okay? I’ve...I’ve never...I don’t really know what I’m doing here. But I’m going to give you my best, Lou. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis nodded, “Wait...before you um...start.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Harry said, gently running his hand over Louis’ right arse cheek.

“I love you,” Louis said, “I love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry kissed the dip of his spine, “I love you, Lou. And I’m sorry I couldn’t be your technical first, but…”

“Nah,” Louis shook his head, “In my mind, you’ll be my first. And I’d quite like it if you were my last, H. My only.”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears for a second time, but this time they were tears of happiness. Harry kissed his spine again, “You’ll be my only too, Lou. Now then, are you comfortable? Here, I’m gonna put the pillow under your hips to hold you up a bit. That better?” Louis nodded.

“ ‘m...I’m nervous,” he chuckled lightly, “I’ve never had anything...anything like this.”

“You are clean, right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Used the campground showers last night,” Louis reminded him, “ ‘m good.”

“Good. Let me tell you what I’m gonna do you,” Harry raked his nails back and forth over Louis’ arse cheeks as Louis shuddered under the touches, “I’m gonna tease you a bit. Soft little licks and kisses. Just enough to drive you to the edge. And then after you’re panting and begging and needy, I’ll fuck you with my tongue. Get you nice and wet. And then...then after I’m gonna finger you a bit. You’re gonna fuck yourself with my fingers and then when you cannot stand it any more and it’s just past being too, too much - and if you want me to - I’ll fuck you. If you aren’t ready for that just yet, I’ll still suck off your pretty cock.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. Harry almost did the same. He couldn’t believe he’d just said those things.

“The mouth on you!” Louis shook his head in shock, “Jesus!”

Harry bit his bottom lip, fighting the huge grin that was threatning it’s way through before saying, “I know I’m about to rock your world, babe. But you can just call me Harry, not Jesus.”

Louis turned and shot Harry a look somewhere between amusement and annoyance, “Gonna call you an _idiot_ , is what I’m gonna call you.”

Harry laughed, “Shut up.”

Louis raised an eyebrow, wiggling his hips, “Make me.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Believe me,” Harry grinned, “I will.”

\--

“What is _with_ you two today?” Niall asked.

They were taking a nature hike, as was Liam’s idea. Everyone else just sort of went along to it, wanting to appease him. Louis and Harry were attached at the hip. Harry had learned something about Louis - he became very needy and cuddly after sex. They shot each other a look, grins breaking out on their faces as Niall rolled his eyes.

“Just...having a good morning, ‘s’all,” Louis said, tucking his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, stroking Louis’ hair, “ ‘s just a beautiful day, ‘s all.”

“Oh my God,” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose, “We were _less than ten fucking feet_ away from you!”

“Oh God!” Zayn winced, “Seriously?”

Louis blushed and completely hid against Harry’s neck. Harry laughed good naturedly at how embarrassed Louis was, “What?” Harry asked, “You all were still asleep. You didn’t even hear anything.”

“Oh my God!” Niall hopped up and down, finally catching on, “You two finally did the deed, eh?”

“Don’t call it that,” Harry frowned, “And it’s none of your damn business anyway. But...Louis and I had a lovely morning while you three were still sound asleep.”

“Hazza,” Louis giggled, his breath hot and tickly against Harry’s neck.

“Look at you,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, “All blushing and pink and sweet.”

“Stop it,” Louis nuzzled against Harry’s neck. Harry could feel his smile against his skin.

Harry couldn’t help but smile too. They continued their walk with Liam leading the way, followed by Zayn and then Niall. Harry and Louis were in the back, still practically clinging off each other. It was like when they had first gotten together, and were so scared to let go of each other’s hand - scared of losing physical contact. They continued walking, hand in hand - hips bumping into hips. Harry brushed his thumb along the underside of Louis’ wrist. They hadn’t even gone all the way really yet. Louis hadn’t been quite ready for that. But they had still thoroughly had enjoyed themselves in other ways.

Harry had told Louis - after, when he kept apologizing for not being able to take Harry just yet - that it was perfectly fine. He said they would always go at Louis’ pace, when Louis was ready. And Harry quite thought he wouldn’t mind refraining from sex as long as he had Louis. All he cared about was Lou and what he was comfortable with. If that meant holding off on that aspect of things, so be it. Besides, Harry quite had enjoyed pleasuring Louis in other ways. He was pretty sure seeing Louis pink and crying and begging was the most beautiful sight in the whole entire world.

Then again, no matter what state, Harry always thought Louis was the most beautiful sight in the whole entire world.

By the time they got to the bluff Liam had picked out as their destination, Louis was more back to his usual self. They sat by the cliff, overlooking the landscape of pine trees, and began to unpack their lunches. They had apples, pretzels, and PB&J. Louis even made a game of tossing pretzels at Liam’s head. They were all giggling by the end of their lunch. Harry glanced out over the bluff. It really was beautiful. He was almost sorry to have to go back to the real world tomorrow. But that also meant the first steps of preparing for the battle of the bands.

“I can’t wait to tell our parents tomorrow,” Niall grinned, munching on his red delicious apple, “My mom is going to be so happy!”

“Mine too,” Harry nibbled on a pretzel, “She always kept telling me not to give up on singing. It’ll make her so happy.”

“Um…” Louis kicked at a pebble, looking at the ground as he smiled sheepishly, “I know we agreed to hold off on telling them until we got back, but uh...I maybe texted my mom yesterday.”

“Lou!” Liam threw his head back, “We were gonna wait and tell them all tomorrow when we get home!”

“I know, I know,” Louis flicked the fringe from his eyes, “But it’s my mom, Li. And I can’t keep something like that from her. She was the first person I wanted to tell. You know how I am when it comes to my mom.”

“Oh yes,” Liam sighed, shaking his head, “Well, I suppose it’s alright. Though, knowing Jay, she’s already called all our moms already to share the news.”

“Can you blame her though?” Louis laughed, “Where do you think I get the inability to keep quiet from?”

“Lou, you are such a mama’s boy,” Zayn laughed.

“Damn right,” Louis replied proudly.

Harry kissed his cheek.

“Guys,” Liam set down his baggie of pretzels, “I know this is gonna sound super cheesy, but we are going home tomorrow so I just want to say this while we’re here...I am so glad the five of us are friends. Really. And Harry, I am so glad that your mom and my dad got together and that I have you for a friend, and a brother. And no matter what happens, we’re gonna stay best friends - all of us, right?”

“Of course, Liam,” Louis nodded in agreement, “Wouldn’t trade you four for the world. ‘specially this one,” Louis bit Harry on the back.

“I’m still eating here!” Niall gagged on his apple.

“Sorry, Ni,” Louis laughed, “I’ll try to behave. But really you guys...thank you so much for this weekend. It really um...it really means a lot to me. That you would do this for me. It’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me and I just...I really appreciate that.”

“Aw Lou,” Zayn stood up and came over to muss Louis’ hair, “Of course. You know we’d do anything for you.”

Louis squaked and slapped at Zayn’s hands, but stood up and gave him a hug anyway, “It really does me a lot to me,” Louis said, “Tomorrow, it’s back to the real world. And I don’t really know what that quite means. But I know I’ll be okay and I’ll make it through. As long as I have all of you.”

“Of course you do,” Liam was next to hug Louis, “You always have us, you big dork.”

They headed back down to the campsite, this time more quietly than when they headed out. Louis and Harry walked hand in hand and Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry blushed - Louis still with the ability to give him butterflies in his stomach. Harry figured it was a feeling he would never grow tired of.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families throw the boys a congratulatory barbecue. Jay and Anne are adorably in love with the idea of their sons being in love. Harry and Louis still flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! I hope I still have readers for this!! I know it's been so long!! But I recently added a new chapter this past week and was talking to a dear friend on Tumblr last night who really inspired me to return to this story. I love this story so much and I am so passionate about it. It hurts my heart that I let it go ignored for so long. But I'm planning to keep updating. I just hope you all haven't given up on me entirely and that you'll keep reading. 
> 
> Also, I didn’t know Liam’s dad’s name when I started this fic (oops!) so I just named him Jim. But now I know so Liam’s dad’s name will be his actual real name from now in this fic! Sorry for the confusion!!

The drive back home was quiet. The sense of melancholy clung in the air like a heavy fog. They were all a little sleepy, and were all a little sad at having to head back to the real world. Harry had really enjoyed being away from everything and just being with the rest of the boys, and with Louis, for the weekend. Everything still felt like a dream to him - surreal. Last year, he’d never have imagined going on a camping trip with his best and closest friends...as well as his boyfriend! He just wanted to take a snapshot of this weekend to hold onto forever.

They drove with the radio turned down slightly, a calm quiet falling over them. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and Louis patted at his curls gently. He noticed Zayn running his hand over Liam’s thigh. Niall had fallen asleep, head pressed against the window. It was back to the real world now and school and homework. And the battle of the bands! Which was especially exciting. Harry still couldn’t believe that they’d made the cut. He wanted this so, so badly - wanted to have this memory to keep and hold on to when everyone moved on and left and he was left behind. He thought back to what Louis had said that first night, about wanting Harry to move in with him. He just hoped that when that time came, Louis would still want him to.

Liam pulled the car into Louis’ driveway and let out a startled little gasp at what he saw. Harry and Louis stirred, looking to see what Liam and Zayn’s commotion was about. On the garage door of Louis’ mom’s house was a huge banner that said CONGRATULATIONS BOYS WE LOVE YOU!!!!

“Oh my God,” Louis slapped a hand over his face, “She didn’t…”

“Apparently, she did,” Liam chuckled, “God I love your mom.”

“Wait...isn’t that your dad’s car, Li?” Zayn asked.

“Shit...yeah it is,” Liam parked his car behind his dad’s, “I wonder what he’s doing here.”

“Hey, that’s my mom’s car too!” Niall stirred awake, “And Zayn...that’s your dad’s right?”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Zayn ran a hand through his quiff, “This is strange. What are they all doing here.”

“Oh no,” Louis put his forehead in his hands.

“What? What’s wrong babe?” Harry asked.

“She threw a fucking party for us. A fucking surprise party.”

“Oh my God!” Liam chuckled, “Lou...you had to figure she’d so something like this when you called her and told her.”

“Yeah but…I didn’t expect her to do something like this.”

“Do you think there’ll be cake?” Niall asked.

They hopped out of Liam’s car and headed up to the back gate where they could hear laughter and voices. Louis grasped onto Harry’s hand and kissed his cheek before unlatching the back gate. In the backyard, Geoff, Bobby, and Yaser were standing at the grill turning over sausages and chicken breasts over the fire. Harry’s mom, Jay, Tricia, and Maura were standing off to the side, drinking fruity drinks from cute colorful glasses.  

“Baby!” Jay shouted when she saw the guys come through the gate. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Jay was just as loud and excited over things as Louis could be. It was easy to see where Louis got his big, loving personality from.

“Hey Mom!” Louis laughed, dropping Harry’s hand to give her a hug and kiss her cheek, “What is all of this, hmm?”

Jay laughed lightly, flicking her hand, “Oh, not much. Just a little get-together we wanted to put on to congratulate you boys on getting your call-back! We are all so, so proud of all of you!”

She went to hug every one of them, Harry being the only one she kissed on the cheek. Harry blushed slightly. He knew he hadn’t gotten to have much interaction with Louis’ mom but he was really hoping to change that and to get on her good side. He just really, really wanted her to like him.

“You!” Maura came over and slapped Niall lightly on the side of his head, “Why does she get a phone call but not me, hmm? I had to hear from Jay and hear that her son - her good, sweet son - had the thought and concern to call and let her know.”

“Mom!” Niall laughed, rubbing the side of his head, “We weren’t going to tell anyone of you yet! Louis just couldn’t keep his big mouth shut.”

“But what else is new?” Louis said with a shrug, “Besides, aren’t you sort of glad I let it slip? Because now we have a party in our honor!”

“You didn’t let it slip,” Zayn reminded him, “You called her _specifically_ to tell her."

“Okay, okay,” Louis held up his hands, “We’ve been over this already.”

“Come on loves,” Jay waved them over to the picnic table that had been set up, “Grab some plates and dig in. I believe the stuff grilling is almost done. We’ve got chips and potato salad and coleslaw and fruit salad over here. There’s drinks in the cooler, and the dad’s got chicken and sausages and I think burgers grilling up over there. Help yourselves, babies!”

“Your mom is fantastic!” Zayn hip-checked Louis as he dug into some potato salad.

“Yeah,” Louis preened, “She is.”

The boys fixed their plates and took their seats at the second long picnic table that had been set up. Everyone dug into the food and everything was so delicious. Harry couldn’t help but think that this was exactly like a family barbecue. Sure, he’d never been to a family barbecue, but he was quite certain this was what it was like. Everyone was talking and laughing. It just felt so nice to be a part of something - to be a part of this.

“Guys,” Geoff cleared his throat, “I would like to say a few words please if you don’t mind.” Everyone quieted down and he continued, “I’d just like to say how proud I am of our boys. And I am sure they are going to smash it at Battle of the Bands! And I would also like to say that when I married Anne, it was two families joining together as one. And now...well, we’re five families joined together as one. And I think that’s really special.”

“Here here!” Bobby raised his beer in agreement.

“Oh no,” Harry mumbled, putting his face in his hands as his mom was next to stand up, “I think you started something, Geoff.”

Geoff just laughed as Anne fixed Harry with a look before saying, “I want to say a few words too,” she started, “I am so proud of you boys. You had a dream and you’re going after that and I think that is so special. And I’ve heard you guys practice in the garage - it’s a little hard not to - and you have something really great. The five f you balance each other out so well. And I am just so proud and happy for you. And happy that my sweetpea has such great friends. And such a great, supportive boy in his life as well.”

“Mom!” Harry groaned, but was fighting the smile on his face. Anne laughed, leaning across the table to ruffle his hair slightly as he slapped at her hands.

“Ooh now I want to make a toast too!” Tricia stood up next and Zayn put his head in his hands next. Yaser reached across and gently smacked him on the head.

“Listen to your mother, Zayn.”

“I too am so proud of you boys,” Tricia said, raising her fruity drink, “You five are all such good friends and are all so deserving of every bit of happiness and success. I really think you’re going to go so far in life. I’ve been looking up this battle of the bands thing. Simon Cowell is a huge name in the biz…”

“Did you just say ‘ _the biz_ ’?” Zayn shook his head.

“Listen!” Tricia whacked him with her napkin, “Simon Cowell has his own music label and he’s signed past winners from Battle of The Bands. I don’t want to get ahead of myself here, but I really feel so good about this. You are going to knock the socks off that man! I just know it!”

“Thanks, Mom,” Zayn reached over and gave her hand a squeeze as she sat back down.

“That is amazing!” Maura agreed, “That Simon won’t know what hits him when hears you five!”

“Is it my turn to make a speech now?” Jay asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh no,” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Are you each going to make a speech?”

“Probably,” Bobby grinned, “I call next!”

“Oh my God,” Niall dead-panned.

“As you all know, this is going to be a hard time for Lou and me,” Jay began, “But it truly means the world to both of us that we have such a strong support group in all of you. I see every single one of you as our family, and I am sure you feel the same. It just means so much to me to see that the four of you boys - and your parents - care about and support my Boobear as much as you do. It really...it’s really amazing. And I am so thankful that he has all of you in his life. And Harry...I just want to say that you mean so much to Lou, and so because of that and because of how happy you make him, you mean so much to me as well. Thank you.”

Harry blushed furiously but smiled back at Jay as Louis slipped his hand onto Harry’s lower back, pressing his fingertips against Harry’s spine.

“She loves you,” he whisper-sang in Harry’s ear.

Harry blushed again, Louis’ breath hot and tickly, “I hope so.”

“She does!” Louis enthused, “Really. Besides, ‘s not like it’s hard to,” Louis grinned, running his fingertips over Harry’s belly button, making him squirm and bite the inside of his cheek, “You’re pretty easy to love, H.”

“Love you,” Harry said, turning his head to kiss Louis’ cheek.

“What about you?” Yaser turned to Liam, “You got my boy locked down yet?”

“I’ll lock your boy down, sir, the second he lets me know he wants to be locked down,” Liam replied breezily.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I’m a free bird, mate. No one can cage me.”

“And what about you, mister?” Bobby asked Niall, “When are you bringing home someone special for your mother and I to meet?”

Niall let out a groan, “When did this become a talk about relationships?”

“Aww,” Anne laughed, leaning against Jay’s shoulder, “They’re embarrassed.”

“Mom!” Harry cried, “Don’t encourage this!”

“Don’t encourage what?” Anne asked innocently, “Us teasing you boys about relationships?”

“Oh no,” Liam put his head in his hands.

“Speaking of…” Jay giggled, leaning into Anne, “...aren’t our boys just the cutest together? Oh look, my Lou-bear is blushing now!”

Anne giggled, “Harry always turns pink whenever I bring up Louis’ name in conversation.”

“ _Mom!”_

“Same with Louis when I bring up Harry.”

“ _Mom!_ ”

“They’re just the _cutest_ aren’t they?” Jay giggled, “Look at them, giving us death-glares right now. Oh I am _sooo_ threatened.”

Anne and Jay burst into a fit of giggles. Harry and Louis both put their faces in their hands. Harry’s butterflies returned to his stomach. But he couldn’t help the smile on his face. His mom and Louis’ mom were behaving like sisters. And in Harry’s mind, that was a very good thing. You know...in case he and Louis were ever to get married. And Christ! Harry really needed to stop having those thoughts.

“Hey,” Louis poked Harry in the side, bending down to whisper into his ear, “Good thing my mother-in-law is getting along with your mother-in-law.”

And well. Maybe Harry didn’t really need to stop having those thoughts after all.

\--

That night, Harry setup on his bed with his textbooks, catching up on the homework and assignments he’d missed on Friday. He was slightly distracted though, his mind kept going back to that afternoon and the barbecue. After lunch, Jay and Anne had brought out pie that they had baked together and well, that was almost too much for Harry. It didn’t help matters at all that when his mom had placed the pie down on the table and Louis had stuck his finger into the whipped cream topping, she’d smacked his hand and had said - “I am not above smacking my son-in-law!” And Harry had almost died with fond right then and there. And then Louis had gone and said, “Sorry, Mom!” And his mother, Jay, and Louis had all laughed happily.

Harry was pretty certain he’d died right then and there at the picnic table and his ghost was currently trying to look over his history notes. Because surely there was no way he was still alive after that little exchange, right?

He was only in high school, but Harry knew what he wanted. Even if he’d just met Louis a couple of months ago. Even if they had only really started dating. He didn’t care. None of that mattered. All he knew was that he loved Louis Tomlinson so very, very much. And that one day, he planned to marry that boy.

As if on cue, his phone vibrated on his duvet a second later. Harry’s heart skipped a little as he flicked open the text from Handsome Rugged Hyena -

_**Hi cutie!** _

Harry wondered how it was possible for two little words to make his stomach do somersaults and his heart to melt into a pile of sweet, sticky goo.

_Hey you! What are you up to?_

_**Boring yucky boring shitty boring homework.** _

_You said boring three times._

_**Well yeah. I’m proving a point here, H. Using anaphora to prove a point.** _

_Lemme guess...you’re doing your English homework?_

_**How’d you guess?** _

_Like you’d just use ‘anaphora’ on a regular basis, Lou!_

_**Heeey! What does that mean, Curly? That I can’t use big words on a regular basis without having to be doing a homework assignment?** _

_Maybe :P_

**_Put that tongue away or use it._ **

And well...that had certainly taken a turn. Harry had to bite the knuckle on his index finger before replying --

_And how should I use it, Lou :P_

_**Seemed to know how the other night.** _

_**You’re very good with your tongue.** _

_**And your hands.** _

_**Very good.** _

And shit. All thoughts of History assignments were tossed out the window then and there. Harry took a deep breath. He pushed his books aside and crawled up so that he was leaning against his pillows as he replied --

_Thank you_ with a blushing smiley face emoji.

_**Gonna give me the chance to return the favor sometime, baby?** _

Harry’s fist curled into the duvet as he replied --

_Do your homework, Lou._

_**But teasing you is more fun!!** _

_**How are those love bites on your tummy holding up?** _

Shit! Harry threw his head back against the pillow as he poked at a bruise right above his belly button. Louis had really marked him up last night - taking full advantage of their last night in camp. They’d still withheld from actual sex, but that was fine by Harry. Louis still marked him up so that his tummy and thighs looked like a galaxy of bruises and had properly sucked him off after. And Harry had returned the favor by eating Louis out again until he’d come. And honestly, Harry was more than happy with just that.

_Hurts_ , Harry replied, poking at a bite on his thigh.

_**Good.** _

Harry was quite convinced Louis was trying to kill him with this texting.

_I’m going to turn off my phone if you don’t stop teasing me when I’m trying to get homework done. You’re being a distraction._

_**Nooo!! If you turn off your phone, I’ll have to go back to my boring yucky boring shitty boring homework!!** _

_Excellent use of anaphora :P_

_**Don’t be a brat, H.** _

_Or what...you’ll spank me?_

_**Now who’s being the tease, hmm??** _

_You walked into that one._

_**I suppose I should get back to my homework though. This weekend was so, so fun, Hazza. I had the best time ever!** _

_Me too, Lou. I’ll see tomorrow, okay? Oh! Do you want us to pick you up tomorrow morning?_

_**Nah, I’m gonna do the proper boyfriend thing. I’ll pick YOU up this time.** _

_And Liam?_

_**I suppose the bean can ride along with us. But you’re getting shotgun but only because you’re so cute!** _

_Good night, Lou. I’ll see tomorrow! Love you!!_

_**Looking forward to it! Love you too, cutie!** _

Harry may or may not have clutched his phone to his chest and let out a squeal. If he did, he’d deny it.


End file.
